Two Weeks
by Lemon Muffins
Summary: It's been 9 years since graduation and everyone has drifted apart. When it's decided to spend two weeks together, getting to know their old friends and old flames again, complications ensue and old secrets come into the open to change them all. AH, ExB
1. Arrival

Here it is! My first story on this account! As said in my profile, this is my alternative account, created because I don't feel comfortable having my younger friends/family who know of that other account reading stories with smut (lol... I don't want to corrupt them more than I already have hahaha).

The link to my other account is on my profile, and I reccommend that you readers visit. One of my stories, _My Beloved Window_, has been nominated for 4 different awards at Twilight Awards (dot) com. fanfictiondotnet is really weird about posting links in stories, so I'll include that in my profile as well. Check it out and I hope you'll find it good enough to vote for me when the time comes! (July 7th, if my memory serves me right...)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or it's characters, no matter how many cults I form, worshipping the series... damn... (lol)

* * *

It was like your typical high school party: booze, dancing, laughter, gossip, drama, sex, and (of course) party games. The only difference between this and your average high school party was that the party attendance consisted of only thirteen people, and said people weren't even in high school anymore.

We were just a bunch of friends, chilling at one of our houses, enjoying a couple weeks away from the crazy world our lives had become, and who knew that having that much liquor could make us regress back to the childish antics that our lives had been composed of back when we all knew each other?

Nine years had passed since we all graduated together (except for my best friend who was two years younger), and we never stayed as close as we would have liked. This was our reunion. This was the time for us to catch up with everyone on what had come to pass since the Good Ole Days, and see what we had all made of ourselves.

Of course, we knew the basics: what everyone did, which of us had been married by now, where we all lived... but those simple facts didn't define _who_ we were anymore, and we all knew that a change was needed. That we needed to know _each other_ again.

So, we planned this two week escape to Carlisle and Esme's summer home in Napa, California. Carlisle had inherited the place from his grandparents, who had built the beautiful vineyard themselves, and now it was one of the largest estates in northern California.

I was the fourth person to arrive, and was greeted by someone flinging herself at me.

"OH-MEH-GOSH-BELLSIE-ITS-BEEN-FIVE-MONTHS-I-MISSED-YOU-SO-MUCH-YOU-LOOK-SO-GOOD-HOW-HAVE-YOU-BEEN?!" I laughed at her enthusiasm; Alice would never change, it seemed, no matter how many years had passed.

"I missed you too, Alice. Now if you loosen your death grip around me, I can set my bags down and hug you properly." She immediately let me go and I put my luggage down to embrace her. I knew that would work: Alice Brandon Whitlock had always been a sucker for my hugs... they were just something that I did better than everybody else on the planet. Seriously... ask anyone and they'll tell you the same thing.

After squeezing the hell (in a good way, of course) out of my old best friend, I asked her who else has arrived.

"Well, Cal and Ez-" I sighed—she always had the weirdest nicknames for everyone..."-got here yesterday to set everything up, Jazz and I showed up an hour ago, Jasey got here about 5 minutes before you did, Bellsie... oh and-"

It took me a moment to comprehend what she was telling me with her strange names for everyone, but once my brain understood her words, my actions were thus: "JACOB'S-HERE-AND-YOU-DIDN'T-TELL-ME-RIGHT-AWAY-HOW-COULD-YOU-DO-THAT-WHERE-IS-HE?!" I suppose it was _my_ turn to overreact in excitement now.

Jacob had been my best friend since birth, almost. Our fathers were good friends, and when he was born a couple years after me, we became friends, too. He had been with me through thick and thin, rain and shine, hot and cold, and I loved him for it. He was my first friend, my first kiss in the second grade (he gave me my yellow crayon back after Emmett stole it from me and made me cry), hell, I even lost my virginity to that boy.

Not that we had a sexual or romantic relationship _now_ (although I admit, we _did _tease each other with innuendos and such from time to time... but one couldn't really blame me for encouraging that... he was quite the good looking fellow after all *wink wink*)... we were just friends and it had always been that way—we had just wanted to experience certain things together because we had trusted each other implicitly. He was my rock, my salvation, my Jacob. And now My Jacob was here, after me not seeing him for four years and I was too excited for my own good.

Alice smiled that knowing smile of hers, and I wondered what she had up her sleeve.

"He's upstairs, on the third floor... near the end of the hall!!" she shouted after me, as I was already running towards the staircase at the far end of the foyer.

After having tripped several times (being the clumsy person that I am), I made it to the landing of the third floor. Now what was it that Alice had said? End of the hall?

I walked to the room directly ahead of me, the door to which stood ajar. I snuck in, staying as quiet as possible, and approached the man who was bent over his suitcase, sorting through the clothes inside and giving me an excellent view of the most wonderful ass in the world, encased in a pair of dark blue jeans. He must have been working out: he had a cute butt before, but now it was... miraculous.

I walked right up behind him and slipped my hands in his back pockets, saying, "Nice ass, did you get it looking that good just for me?"

But as he stood up, I realized my mistake.

This wasn't Jacob's room; this was Edward's.

I blushed scarlet as he turned around to face me, an arrogant smirk on his face. "While I thank you for your compliment, Bella, I'm sorry to disappoint you in saying that I work out for personal satisfaction, and not to gain the favor of any lady, no matter how beautiful she is." He took my hand and kissed it, making me turn even redder.

"I'm so sorry! I thought Alice said that this was-"

"Jacob's room?" I nodded and he sighed. Although those two didn't _hate _each other, per se, they had never really gotten along well either. "That's alright, love, he's the door on the right." I flushed anew at the endearment he gave me as he turned back to his bags.

I knew I shouldn't be affected by him this much; he had always called me names like that, but I couldn't get over the connotations that name would have if we had a different kind of relationship. And add on to that how handsome he looked, how much fuller and matured his face had gotten since I had last seen him, and how toned his body was compared to the scrawny kid I had a crush on before... I was smitten all over again, but now I had much more adult feelings than I'd felt for him back then. The wonderful young man I had known had grown up in the nine years since I'd last seen him face-to-face, the week before we both left for college.

And in those years, he had always held a place in my heart, and that's probably why I hadn't been able to accept my boyfriend's proposal; Tyler had taken it well when I said that I just wasn't ready for that type of commitment, and we still stayed together for several months afterward. But in the end it didn't work out. His band (I know... a musician... but he was a sweet, smart, sexy one, at least) got their big break, so he quit his job, moved out of our apartment and into LA. I went to one of their concerts a couple months ago; they weren't that bad. Tyler even saw me from the audience and brought me backstage for the after party and I met his new fiancee. He was a really good guy, even if he wasn't the guy for me.

"Bella?" Edward's voice shook me out of my reveries.

"Yes?" I asked, just about to exit his room.

He walked up to me and my breath caught as he pulled me into a tight hug and whispered in my ear, "I've missed you more than you can imagine... nine long years... don't even let it be nine hours, nine _minutes_ before I can see you again... do you promise, love?"

I couldn't answer. I couldn't _breathe_. I just looked into his brilliant green eyes and let myself get lost in them, still being held tight in his embrace with his left arm across my back, gripping my left hip firmly and holding my body close to him as his right hand playing with the strands of hair falling over the nape of my neck. I closed my eyes in contentment and leaned my head against his chest.

"Bella," he whispered again,"do you promise?"

"Promise what?" I murmured against his chest.

He chuckled, causing vibrations to seep into my body, making me want to purr in response.

Wait, _purr_?? I blushed just at the thought. He noticed and removed his arms from around me and placed them on my cheeks, studying my face for the source of my embarrassment.

When he couldn't seem to find justification, he asked, "Why the charming blush?"

"I don't know," I breathed out the lie, my lungs going crazy and my heart racing like there the was no tomorrow.

But before he could respond, there was a resounding "BELLA!!" from down the hall and I was ripped backward from Edward and pulled into another room, Edward's face disappearing behind a closed door, separating us. I turned around to face my kidnapper and saw the one and only Jacob Black. I remembered that I was looking for him in the first place and I flung myself at him, wrapping my arms around his broad frame.

"Oh, God, Bells... I've missed you so much! I haven't seen you in four years, baby! How you been, munchkin?"

"Fine," I said in a shaky voice. My breathing was erratic and my heart thumped; even my fingers were trembling, just remembering the feel of Edward pressed up against me and how I wanted him to make me purr in pleasure, and-

"Is it Edward again?" he asked quietly. Once again, I knew how the two seemed to silently dislike each other, but that couldn't stop me from confessing to my best friend about my feelings for Edward.

I nodded. "He makes me so frustrated."

"Want me to kick his ass for you?" he joked.

What, that precious thing? Hell no! No harm was coming to _that_ if I had anything to say about it. My strange thoughts were interrupted by me blurting out, "Not _that_ type of frustrated," and a silly grin spread across my face.

He got the meaning of my phrase right away and he frowned briefly, before changing his tune. A mischievous smile brightened up his face as he asked, "How are you going to deal with that frustration?"

I smiled in return.

Okay, so maybe I had lied earlier when I said there was never anything sexual going on between Jacob and I. True, there wasn't anything romantic, but we _were_ on occasion, what could be called "friends with benefits," an arrangement that had served us well in the past. He was the perfect person to take my frustrations out on, and he didn't have anything bad to say about our arrangement either.

"Oh, I think that I'm just going to go take a shower or something. Play a little solitaire." I grinned. I knew I had him.

"Solitaire. Really. By yourself?" He stepped closer to me.

"Mm-hm. That's usually how it's played." I smiled coyly up at him and took a small step away.

"Don't you want to play with someone?" He took a few more steps closer to me.

"Mm, maybe I just want to play with myself." I backed away until he had me pinned against a wall.

"And what if _I _want to play with _your _self?" By now his lips were only inches from mine.

"Too bad," I wanted to say, but before I could even get the first word out completely, he crashed his lips to my own. I moaned in response and hitched my leg up, rubbing it up and down his while he kissed me. He knew what that meant: let's get down to business, fuck (pun intended) the foreplay. I still had to greet Carlisle and Esme and put my stuff up in my room after all.

Jacob put his hands on my ass, lifting me up so our faces were level as he carried me over to the bed. He softly dropped me before climbing on top of my body. I already had my shirt off and my skirt was unzipped and halfway down my legs while he was in his undershirt and undoing his belt when there was a knock on the door.

"Ignore it," Jake said without any real hope in his voice. I already had my discarded clothes back on so he just sighed and buckled himself back up and rolled over on the bed as I jogged over to the door and opened it.

There Edward stood with that sexy crooked smile on his face. He looked over at Jacob lying with his back facing the door (probably trying to hide his massive erection... and I do mean _massive_; I nearly broke into a sweat at the amazing memories). If I didn't know better, I'd say that he knew what he was interrupting and was pleased that he had interceded.

He leaned down to my ear and said, "Nine minutes, love." His breath tickled my skin and my breathing stopped again. He stood back up and said in a more detached voice, "Carlisle and Esme wanted to welcome you and Alice is upset that 'Little Jasey' here is hogging her 'BFF'... " Edward smirked over at Jacob when he said the name, as if trying to get a rise out of him.

"Yeah, we'll be down in a minute, _Eddsie_," Jacob called from his position over on the bed. Apparently it worked. Edward's smirk became more pronounced when he noticed this as well.

"Yeah, just a minute, Edward," I smiled at him. He frowned.

"Can I walk you down, love?" he asked, an all-too-innocent smile playing on his lips.

I blushed as I looked over at Jacob, then back at Edward. It was a hard choice to make, but I couldn't leave my best friend all alone when I was the one who provoked him in the first place. "Another time, Edward. We have two weeks together, remember?"

I think the frown might have returned to his beautiful face, but it was hard to be sure because it was gone when I looked closer. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down so I could whisper in his ear. "Not even nine minutes this time, alright?"

"Alright," he smiled, and my heart lifted at the sight of his amazing crooked grin. Then he left, which was a good thing because I was getting dangerously close to attacking him, and I knew that wouldn't end well.

I closed the door after him and approached Jacob. "What's the situation, Bud?" I asked in a sexy voice, running my fingers up his thigh.

"Situation resolved at the sight of you whispering seductively to _him_," he snarled, making me draw my hand back.

Wow, that was unexpected. So much for the mutual dislike being silent.

All I could think to say to that was, "I wasn't trying to be seductive..."

He sighed. "You don't have to try, Bells, and I don't want him getting any ideas about you because you can't help how irresistible you are."

"He's supposed to get ideas, remember? I have feelings for him."

He scoffed and I began to worry about them rooming so close together. But I put those thoughts on the back burner.

"Come on, then," I said, taking his hand to pull him up, but he was stronger and pulled me down on top of him instead. I felt his excitement on my leg and exclaimed, "Why, you little liar!" before trailing my hand down and resting it on top of his straining jeans.

"True, I did lie. It's not as if I can get rid of such a problem so easily when it's you invol-OLVED!" I had started rubbing him through the material and surprised him by grabbing him firmly through the denim. "Jesus, Bells, do you want me to explode right here in my pants?"

"Your fault for not taking them off," I said innocently, making him remove them in lightning speed. I giggled at his eagerness and pretended to walk away.

He grabbed my arm to stop me. "You're not really going to leave me here, are you Bells?"

The look on his face was priceless, so I couldn't help but mess with his mind for a little bit.

"No, of course not." He smiled in relief and his shoulders relaxed. "I'm going to watch you."

"What?! You're just going to stand there; you're not going to help?" I nodded. "That's really mean, Bells." I kept a straight face as he reached into his boxers and grabbed a hold of himself, giving me a slight glare, before closing his eyes as his hand started sliding back and forth.

I decided to end his misery and walked over to lay on the bed next to him, leaning on top as my hand joined his. He smiled and opened his eyes, the lust gleaming in them, and his other hand reached up to one of my breasts. He was rough, but not violent; just sensual and strong. I let out a moan that his lips reached up to strangle, all the while, both of us still working his erection.

A little adjustment later and I was straddling his legs, both of my hands working him and one of his hands still on my breast, the other at the nape of my neck, holding my lips to his own. It took him a minute for him to notice my new position, and when he did, his hands left their positions and instead slid up my thighs, under my skirt. I moaned deeply into his mouth when his hand slid into my panties.

"No, Jake," I breathed, even though I desperately wanted him to continue. "There's not enough time for more... people are waiting... Just cum for me now, Jake..." I soothed.

And he did.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, Bells."

His eyes showed his sincerity, so I couldn't deny him forgiveness. "It's fine, Jake, I know you didn't mean it. I'm going to head down, now... why don't you clean yourself up, and I'll meet you down in a few minutes, alright?"

"Alright, Bells," he smiled, leaning down to kiss me. I turned my face so his lips met my cheek and he frowned, but he should have known better. I sighed and left him in his room, going to the hall bathroom to wash my hands.

It was one thing to kiss in the throes of passion, but it was quite another when we were speaking normally. We were just friends; we weren't even _lovers_ technically, and kissing was a representation of romantic interest, which wasn't what we were about.

When I approached the bottom of the stairs I saw more people gathered there. Alice, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Angela, Lauren, and Emmett (yes, the same Emmett who stole my yellow crayon all those years ago) had all arrived. My excitement got the better of me and I hurried down the last several steps, leading to my oh-so-graceful slipping. Edward hurried up the last few steps to help me while everyone else just laughed. They were used to it even after all these years and knew that I wasn't seriously hurt.

But my knight in shining armor wasn't like everyone else, and he bounded forward and picked me up as if I was light as a feather, carrying me down until I was safely on flat ground.

"Why, thank you, good sir," I curtsied.

"You are most welcome, fair maiden," he bowed.

"Stop flirting and give me a hug, wench!" Emmett yelled playfully. I blushed at his insinuation, turned, and literally jumped at him, giving him _my_ version of a bear hug. He laughed. "That's more like it!"

"Get off! I want to hug her, too!" shouted Alice, despite the fact that I already greeted her earlier.

Emmett let me go, but before Alice could have a chance, Edward took hold of me again.

"Eight and a half minutes... you were cutting it close. What kept you?" he whispered in my ear, making me turn red.

"I was talking to Jake... and then you know how I am with stairs so I was just taking my time... Three flights is a long way to fall down!" I chuckled nervously; Jake and I had decided a long time ago to keep our bedroom activities on the down low... it was our business and no one else's.

"I see," he said, as if he didn't see at all. His mouth was smiling, but his eyes were sad. I had to cheer him up.

"Don't worry, Edward, no matter how much Jake and I get it on, you're still my main squeeze!" I said jokingly and hugged him tightly as if what I was saying wasn't true at all.

He smiled and gripped me tighter, too, but I still saw a little bit of the sadness in his eyes. "Cheer up," I whispered. "We have two weeks of nothing to do but be together like old times."

"Will it be _exactly_ like old times?" he grinned back, making me blush. I began to wonder if it was possible that he might have _actually_ been flirting with me. Or was it just a foolish hope?

"I already told you two, stop flirting!!" Emmett shouted, pulling his best friend away from me.

I was blushing like crazy when Alice flung herself at me again and I buried my red face in her shoulder. Soon I had been passed around in hugs to almost everyone in the group, Lauren being the exception, of course. She just rolled her eyes at me and I gave her a polite wave, which she returned with a fake smile and terse "hello." I had no idea why she decided to hate me when Angela introduced her to us (they were cousins, and Lauren had come to live with the Webers in junior year), but her distaste for me was something was would remain constant throughout our trip here, it seemed.

Not too long after Jacob joined us downstairs, Mike and Jessica showed up. No one was very happy about them accompanying us, but they _were _a part of our high school group (because of Lauren, of course, who had spilled news of the invite to them), so we all plastered smiles on our faces and gave them hugs, too. Mike held onto me a little too long for comfort, and from my peripheral vision I saw Edward and Jacob fighting quietly about who was going to rescue me from the Mike Newton Hug Of Doom.

Eventually, Jasper came forward and put his hand on Mike's shoulder. "Hey, man, long time no see. How you been?" Mike let me go and turned his attention to Jazz and I mouthed a thank you to him before Jessica ensnared me.

"Oh, my God, Bella! You look really good! I mean your boobs look awesome in that shirt!" I blushed and looked at the floor.

"It's true," Emmett conceded, making me laugh and Alice smack his head. I looked up at Mike, Jake and Edward, who were all nodding their heads in agreement with what the idiot had said: Mike was enthusiastic, Jake was emphatic (he _had _just given them a good feelin' up after all), and Edward's nod was politely detached, though his eyes showed what I guessed was laughter at my expense. Alice smacked them, too, though not as hard because they hadn't actually had the nerve to speak their thoughts. Jasper and Carlisle were smart and didn't acknowledge what was said at all, earning them kisses from their wives. I just sent playful glares at Emmett, Edward and Jacob, ignored Mike altogether and crossed my arms over my chest. I wasn't usually one to wear tank tops or anything revealing, but the weather here was really hot and I had changed in the car.

Meanwhile, Jessica was continuing with her rambling as if nothing had happened. "...Seriously! It's been too long since you visited Forks! I mean, I hear you visited your precious Jakey-poo in New York a few years back, but you can't even go back to your home town?"

"Is that true, Bella? You visited Jacob?" Edward looked hurt by this development. They _both_ lived in NYC after all.

"I was in only town for that one day for his birthday," I murmured, not looking him in the eye.

"You never visited me for one of _my_ birthdays," he pouted.

"I was turning twenty-one, _Eddsie_; I had to have the number one lady in my life to get shitfaced with... the look on her face the next morning after she remembered the night before was priceless!" he smirked over at Edward, insinuating things that actually _hadn't_ happened, things that were the original plan, but no one was supposed to know about. I stared at him open mouthed.

"I'm sure he would have understood if you wanted to see me for a few hours," Edward said as his pout became even more pronounced. He looked so cute like that, that it was hard not to smile, both at his sad look and the fact that Jacob would NOT have understood.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Next time I get wasted it will be with you." I smiled at him and gently rubbed his arm, but let it pass as a joke.

He played along. "Promise that I'll get the same experiences as Jakey-boy?" he grinned, the intensity of his eyes belittling the smile on his face.

Now I was mad at Jake. His not-so-subtle phrases had led everyone to question our friendly relationship. So I decided to play hard ball.

"Sure, Edward," I said, glaring at Jake, who was glaring at Edward, who was looking shocked at me for saying yes. Then I continued. "We'll both get so drunk that I'll let you grope me for an hour because I'm too smashed to care and then you can try to actually get me in bed but be too drunk to actually get it up and spend the next few minutes pissed off that you 'missed your opportunity' until you pass out. After all, that's how it went, right, _Jakey-boy_?? You'll get to see the same look of amusement on my face, too. Does that sound like a good plan to you, Edward?"

"Hearing you suggest that considering the circumstances just might be the highlight of my life," he responded, attempting to hold in a laugh at the expression on Jacob's face, which was a mix between embarrassed, astonished, and pissed off.

"You're so funny, Bella!" Jessica exclaimed, breaking the silence that had fallen upon the room. "So, when are you going to visit Forks?" she asked again.

"Why don't I show you to your room, Jess, honey?" Esme asked, leading her up the stairs, and Carlisle left to escort Mike shortly after.

"That reminds me! I still don't know where I'm supposed to be sleeping at," I said, noticing my bags still waiting next to the door.

"Well," Alice chipped in, "everybody loves you!"

I smiled at her. "Okay... what does that mean?"

"You're sharing a room."

"Alright, with who?" I was desperately hoping it wasn't Rose or Lauren...

"Whoever you want! Well, except Jazz and me or Esme and Carlisle... I don't think you want to be in the same room as _that _in the middle of the night HAHAHAHAHA!!"

Her over the top laugh was infectious and everybody in the room was chuckling with her. She proceeded to tell me that Angela and Lauren were also sharing a room, as were Emmett and Edward, and everyone else had singles.

"Share with me, Bells!" Jacob said in an excited voice.

"Hell, no! I'm still mad at you from earlier!" I exclaimed, and I swear I saw Edward smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Stay with us, Bella!" Emmett yelled.

I blushed. _Sleep in the same room as Edward?_ That idea had definite possibilities.

"Excellent idea," Edward said, smiling innocently over at me from Emmett's left.

To _Edward's_ left was Jacob, who was glaring daggers at Emmett for suggesting that. "Aw, come on, Bells, you know you'll forgive me by tonight... and it'll be too crowded with three people in one room anyway... plus, they probably snore!"

I couldn't help it. I laughed at him. He was going through every excuse possible to try to get me to share his room, which I actually was planning to do until I heard Emmett's suggestion. "You snore, too, Jake," I stated simply.

"And it's the biggest room in the house, besides Carlisle and Esme's master bedroom... it has it's own bathroom and everything!" Alice put in.

"And I'm planning on being in Rose's room as much as possible anyway," Emmett grinned.

"You and Rose, eh?" Jasper smiled and elbowed Emm.

"Oh yeah... We had a _great_ night when I saw her about 8 months ago, and on the phone she kept saying how much she was _dying_ to see me and how she was looking forward to _talking_... and with my Rosie, you know what _that_ means..."

"Oh yeah... seeing an old friend and talking... that sounds awesome, Emmett," Jacob muttered.

"Shut it, Jasey!" Alice said playfully, "Edward, go bring Bella's bags to you boys' room!" He threw a very crooked grin in my direction, then followed Alice's instructions.

"Yes! Bella's bunking with us!" Emmett thrust his arms in the air in triumph and I couldn't help but giggle at his childishness.

"No, she's not. You're with me, mister," spoke the authoritative voice of the one and only Rosalie Hale.

We all turned to the door to see that Miss Hale was very, very, pregnant.


	2. Of Robots and Swimgear

I apologize for the delay in getting this out. I had planned on having it the very next day, but a family tragedy struck and I had to go haul ass and go back to my home town to deal with these events. You see, one of my friends whom I've known for about half my life of my life (about a decade; we were in girl scouts together) has passed on from cancer. This chapter is dedicated to the memory of her, considering how she would have to fight with her clothes as well.

Before my AN ranting is through, I'd like to thank my beloved reviewers from last chapter: snowror, kctate, UnreliableVampire, edwardrocksmysocks, batforlashes, xXShamrockXx, lazypainter, ambiboo424

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Twilight series or it's characters, no matter how many threatening letters I send Little, Brown and Books... they just don't take threats of "I'll poke you really hard!!" very seriously apparently

* * *

"Rosie?" Emmett asked. "Did you gain weight?"

I slapped his hands that were still in the air down and smacked his stomach.

"Idiot, she's pregnant!" Jacob said.

"I know," he answered nonchalantly. "I was just joking to lighten the mood. In fact, it's mine," he laughed.

"That's right, it is," Rose said, making Emmett choke on air.

"What?"

"Remember, eight months ago... when we had all that fantastic sex you were just talking about?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember!" Emmett grinned before remembering the current predicament and he started talking fast. "But we were protected! How could this happen? Oh, my god, why didn't you tell me this before? I could have helped you during the pregnancy! Do you want to move in with me? Do you want me to move in with you? I can tranfer to work where you are. I'll have to get a passport. Oh, I should call my boss now!" Emmett went fishing into his pockets and pulled out his cell phone, but was halted in his dialling by a very amused Rosalie.

"I'm kidding, Emmett, you didn't impregnate me," she sneered, but I could tell that she was actually very touched that Emmett was so willing to take responsibility for his actions that he would move across the the planet from Miami to Paris for her (he was a personal trainer and she was a fashion designer), as was I.

"But... then who did?" Jasper asked. He was always the logical one of the group.

"Artificial insemination. I didn't-"

"You mean you did it with a robot?! Cool!"

I smacked Emmett again.

"Shut up, Emmett! It means I went to a sperm bank, you moron! I was tired of waiting for the right guy to realize that I'm his girl, so I decided to start a family by myself. I think I'd be a good mom, and my kid doesn't really need a dad." She held her chin up proud and I had the strange urge to hug her... She really was an incredible woman.

"Wow, Rosie... I think I love you..." Emmett said, and we all burst out laughing. "Seriously! You're a really amazing woman for doing this yourself, isn't she, guys?"

We all murmured our agreements and Rose smiled hugely.

"But why are you here, honey?" Alice asked, rubbing Rose's protruding stomach. "I mean, obviously we're glad you're here, but don't they usually not let women who are as pregnant as you fly on planes? Internationally, nonetheless!"

"All I had to do was seduce one of the male flight attendants. It's strange that with his job, he'd never joined the mile high club before..."

"You didn't... did you?" Angela asked.

"Oh, I did."

"Can you have sex when you're that far along?" I asked.

"I hope so!" Emmett said, earning him yet another smack from everyone standing within arm's length.

"Yeah, Doc says its fine... the worst that can happen is you go into early labor, and that's not very likely... I'm still a month or so away, so I should be good for another couple weeks."

Emmett probably figured that he was bruised enough, so he didn't say the comment that I knew was on his mind. He just gave her a sultry look and she rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you had sex with a random flight attendant just to be able to board a plane," Lauren said in a condescending voice.

"Why not? What could happen, she could get pregnant?" I asked, annoyed with her tone.

Rose laughed. "Exactly, Bella!" Then she did something I'd never seen her do before (directed to me, at least): she smiled. Maybe Rose was warming up to me finally...

"Woah, Rosalie! You're pregnant!" Edward exclaimed, hurrying back down the stairs to hug her.

"Yes, I am. Good observation skills, Eddie!" He cringed at the name, but decided to let it go for once. Probably because he knew better than to take on a pregnant woman in a verbal battle... he'd had enough of that with his older sister back in high school.

"Can I still bunk with you, Rosie?" Emmett asked timidly. "Edward talks in his sleep."

"Good! I'm not the only one!" I laughed, as did everyone else but Lauren and Jacob, who was obvious still upset that I wouldn't be sleeping with him. As if I would actually do anything with him in his bed at night anyway! Moaning noises at night + thins wall separating him from Edward's room = not getting any.

"So, can I please? To avoid two sleep talkers?" Emmett went on his knees at Rose's feet and clutched the hem of her skirt.

"Sure, Emm, like I can really deny you anything when you do that face anyway... how do you think I got pregnant in the first place?"

"So it really was me? Not a robot that knocked you up?" he sounded slightly excited about the prospect, like he was happy that he might have a new playmate when Rose gave birth.

"Jesus, I'm kidding! And there were NO ROBOTS involved!"

"Oh... come on, then, Babe, I'll help you bring your bags in..." and so they went out to her cab to retrieve her belongings.

Just then, Carlisle, Mike, Esme, and Jessica all came back down, Cal and Ez looking worse for wear.

"...And let me tell you, he was _not_ good at all... all over the place, and licking my stomach like he thought it was kinky or something..."

"So, he had nothing on me?" Emmett asked hopefully, as they re-entered the house, walking upstairs to where Rose would be staying.

"Hey, guys!" Rose said cheerfully as she passed the stunned people on the stairs. "No, you're much better in bed, Emmett. You actually know what you're doing..."

"Rose is pregnant!" Alice called up to the statues standing in the stairwell, causing them to come to life and join us back down in the foyer.

"That she is..." Carlisle said.

"Very pregnant," Esme put in.

"And big" added Mike.

Jessica was, for once, speechless, something that amazed us even more than Rosalie's belly. We all stood, staring at her, waiting for her to say something, and what she _did_ say surprised us all.

"So, who wants to go swimming?"

We all agreed, but were still staring at her warily, waiting for her to comment on the situation. I suppose she just didn't have anything to say.

After waiting another couple moments and it didn't seem that she was ever going to comment, we trooped up the steps to get our swim gear on.

Edward held our door open for me, and I walked in and quickly closed the door behind us; Jacob was trying to peek in, as if suspicious of what we were going to do in the ten minutes before we were supposed to meet down at the pool. Rationally, I knew that a lot could happen in those ten minutes... after all, Jake and I got stuff done in less than nine (and I blushed at the thought), but he had nothing to worry about. Much to my dismay, Edward didn't think of me like that.

I sighed at that depressing thought, and unfortunately, Edward heard.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked, concern clear in his voice.

"Nothing," I said. I could tell he didn't believe me, so I thought up a plausible lie. "I'm just not looking forward to digging through everything to try to find my swim suit."

To attempt to seem convincing, I looked over at my luggage that was sitting on the bed.

Wait.

THE bed, meaning singular, one.

Edward followed my gaze and sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't think about that when I agreed to this arrangement. I'll sleep on the couch." He gestured towards a soft plush loveseat placed in the corner of the room that was much too small to fit his tall frame.

"Don't be stupid, we can share the bed. We're two mature adults after all."

"Are you sure?" The gentleman inside of him was battling this.

"I'm positive. I can't have you ruining your back for two weeks, and I'm entirely too selfish to offer you to take the bed yourself." He laughed at my logic. _Plus, I really want the chance to cuddle with you "accidentally_."

"If you're sure..." he said and I nodded. "Alright! Want help finding your suit?" he asked, a large grin on his face.

"No... It's dangerous enough for me to have to venture in my bags... it would only put both of us in more danger because I'd have to protect you from whatever awaits in there," I spoke in an ominous voice.

"Silly Bella, I'd be the one protecting _you_..." He went over to one of the drawers in the dresser and pulled out his trunks without even needing to look where it was. He tossed me a bag and said "Left hand side drawers are empty... It'd be much easier to find your things if you organized them."

And then he smirked and went into the bathroom to change.

I hurried up and shoved clothes in the drawers, sorting out shirts, undergarments, and pants/shorts/skirts, finally finding my little blue suit at the bottom of my last bag. "There you are, you little fucker!" I yelled at the pieces of cloth, only to discover Edward lying on his side on the bed, trying to contain his laughter. I glared at his face, knowing that if I attempted to look at his half naked body, I'd explode.

"I don't know which I find most amusing: your version of 'organization', the way the clothing actually _fought_ with you as you tried to get them untangled from one another, or how you verbally assaulted the fabric."

"I vote for cursing at the bikini." He burst out laughing at my straight face. "How long have you been there?"

"I was only gone for about a minute, meaning I saw you trip when you brought over your other bag."

"Oh, God..."

"You can call me Edward." He didn't know how true that statement was.

"Ha ha. I'm going to go change now, before I embarrass myself further." He just laughed again as I fumbled my way into the bathroom.

When I exited again, Edward was still on the bed, but this time he was on his back with his arms tucked under his head, his eyes closed. I decided to sneak up on him, and tiptoed closer and closer until I was right next to the bed. I counted to three in my head and leaned over his body, ready to-

"AHHH!" Ready to scream apparently. Edward had grabbed me and pulled me up on top of him.

As I caught my breath, he opened his eyes and looked me up and down, a smile growing on his face. "You still have that suit? I would have thought you'd gotten a new one by now."

"Shut up! I like this one, and it's still in good shape... it's not as if I got to wear it very often in Forks anyway."

"Yeah, but you were in LA for nine years."

"San Diego. Just outside of LA. And I didn't go swimming often." He frowned slightly before composing his face.

"That's crazy! It gets rather hot there, doesn't it?"

"Yes, that's what the AC is for."

"You're silly, Bella."

"And you're stating the obvious."

We both had to laugh at that.

"I wasn't insinuating that there was anything wrong with your precious 'little fucker' as you oh-so-endearingly called it earlier." I blushed. "I was merely acknowledging the fact that I recognized it. I always did love your skin with that shade of blue." I blushed deeper. "It truly does look quite magnificent on you now, not that it didn't before; you've always been beautiful, of course, but now... you've grown up a lot Bella," he whispered that last line in my ear and I swear that my face was a primary color now.

"There goes that wonderful blush again," he said, tracing a hand up my arm, sternum, neck, and jawline, all the way to my cheek.

I was very aware that I was breathing heavily and my hands were roaming lightly over his chest of their own volition.

"Do you want to tell me why you're blushing so much?" he asked.

"I, uh, I can't believe you got me when I was trying to sneak up on you..." Lame excuse, but it seemed to work.

"You're not as stealthy as you think you are, love," he brushed my hair out of my face. "You are an amazing woman, but you are in no way a quiet one in _any_ aspect, from what I remember of you."

"Well, I-"

KNOCK KNOCK! The door flew open before either of us could react.

"Bella! What's taking you so... long..." Jacob's yell turned to almost a whisper and I blushed, realizing what we looked like: me on top of Edward with my hands on his chest, him with one hand on my face and the other wrapped around my back, holding me to him.

"Sorry, Jake," I blushed. "Edward just decided to attack me when I went to sneak up on him." I pushed against his chest to get up, but he tightened his grip on me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I like you where you are, now," he murmured almost inaudibly in my ear, causing shivers to roll down my back. When I didn't respond, he whispered in a voice so sexy that I felt myself get wet, "Do _you_ like where you are?"

I couldn't answer him. I was just focusing on not giving myself away by moaning his name. I chanced a glance up to his eyes and wished I hadn't; he was looking at Jacob, who I had forgotten even existed until just then. I should have known that all this was just a show for his enemy... he didn't actually feel anything for me. At least I didn't have much of a chance to embarrass myself before my savior showed up.

I sighed and wiggled my way off of Edward, causing him to groan slightly. I smiled to myself, but then realized it was only because he had lost his little game with Jacob and I frowned._ Was it worth it in the end to be with Edward if it was only for him to get back at Jacob?_ I didn't know, and I didn't want to think about it just then. When I got to the door Edward wasn't behind me. He was just sitting up on the bed, but he was crawling away from me to the opposite side.

"Edward?" I asked, "Aren't you coming?

"Just getting towels, love, I'll meet you down there with everyone else." I nodded and followed Jacob out, closing the door behind me.

"What was _that _about?" Jacob whispered viciously as we walked downstairs.

"I _told_ you what it was... I walked out of the bathroom after I changed and he was lying on the bed with his eyes closed so I decided to sneak up on him. Apparently I'm not very good at that, though, so-"

"It's true, you aren't," he interrupted.

"Sure I am! I used to get you all the time!"

"That's because I _let_ you get me, honey..."

"You did not!... Did you?" I paused on the steps.

"Sorry to break it to you, babe, but I did... you're so cute when you think you're being sneaky, that I just can't _not_ let you have your fun."

"But you scream and you're out of breath and everything..." I frowned and leaned against the wall. I'm sneaky... I know I am.

"The scream is fake, but the breathlessness... that's all you." He stared deep into my eyes and I felt as if he were trying to see into my soul.

We stood there for the longest time, not moving, me trying unsuccessfully to break his gaze and continue with my point... whatever it was...

And then he started to move towards me and I knew he was going to kiss me again, but I couldn't do anything about it. His lips were already on mine and his hands were on my hips, pushing our pelvises together, but I just couldn't do it—not when just a moment ago Edward and I were so close together... I couldn't let some other man touch me so soon, so tenderly. I put my hands on his face and gently led his lips away from mine.

"No, Jake..." I knew my voice was sad,but his eyes were sadder, apreauptly leading me to comprehend that Jacob's feelings went much deeper than I had initially anticipated. Edward may not want me for me, but this man did, and here I was, literally pushing him away.

"But why?" His voice was pained. I think he knew that I didn't just mean no for now, but that this was an end to our little arrangement. I couldn't believe that it took me so long to understand that it really _was_ more to him than just sex. He wanted more than just my body, but my heart as well.

This sudden realization made my head spin. All this time I was hurting my best friend and I hadn't even known it. I had shared everything with him: my feelings for Edward, my sexcapades from my college days, even all the minute details about the relationships I had been in. I was amazed at the self control he had to be able to keep his feelings in check all this time without voicing them. Every time we were together and every time we parted were good and bad (in each one's respectful place, obviously) experiences for me because I loved him; I can only imagine how it would have been if I were _in love_ with him... my poor Jake...

"I just can't do this to you... you're my best friend and it hurts me to see you-"

"See me what? Happy? Happy because I'm with _you?_ I have to tell you a little secret, Bells: that's not a bad thing!"

"Jake," I sighed. I didn't want to actually have to say the words to him, but he left me no choice. "I love you, but I'm not _in love _with you, and I can't let you think you have a chance with me, because I care for you too much to see you get your hopes up, just to have them come crashing back down whenever you see me with someone else." My hands were still on his face, caressing his cheeks, begging him to listen, to understand.

"Don't worry about me, Bells, I know what I'm doing and I know what I'm up against... I bet no one would blame me for trying, considering how amazing you are."

"I really wish you _wouldn't_ try... I already know what the outcome will be," I knew my pain was as clear as Jacob's was, and he pulled me into a hug, attempting to comfort us both.

And it did.

After a couple minutes, we had both calmed down sufficiently and I released him.

"I _will_ win your heart eventually, Bella..." He smiled.

"I doubt it, Jake, I really do."

"As do I," came a velvety voice that made me smile the instant I heard it.

"Hey, Edward!" I smiled.

"Masen," Jacob acknowledged, taking a step away from me. I sighed. At least he wasn't glaring.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little... conversation, but I've gotten seventeen texts from Alice in the last five minutes demanding that we all join her downstairs before she calls out a search party."

I smiled. "That sounds just like her... she really hasn't changed a bit, has she?" Being one of Jasper's closest friends, Edward had kept in close contact with her throughout the years and had always thought of her as a little sister of sorts (as if he didn't have enough siblings as it was, being the youngest of seven).

"No, not really... except I think that she's gotten even _more_ crazy..."

"Oh, God..."

"I told you before... call me E-"

"Shut up, you cocky-" I blushed at the word "-bastard." I added a grin, letting him know I was kidding with my insults.

"You know full well that I am not a bastard. Oh, but my dad was asking about you the other day when he heard I was going to see you."

"Really?" I asked, pleased with the information. I loved his family as my own, but could never bring myself to visit them, fearing seeing Edward when I was there, or even Anthony, his twin brother, which in itself would have been an unhealthy reminder of this God before me (even though I knew how to tell them apart: Anthony had a tattoo on his left wrist, and they both had freckles in different places all over their bodies... not to mention the fact that Anthony just _wasn't_ MY Edward, of course).

"'_Really?_' she asks... of course! In fact, he even invited you to come up for a couple days during our little vacation here, since you already have time off work. I won't mention the fact that he didn't invite _me_, his own son, but-"

"I'm sure you'd be allowed to come visit, too," I teased.

"Ha ha. But really, Bella, you should come. Everybody would be so happy to see you." I couldn't say no when he was staring at me with those eyes.

"Alright," I whispered. After all, I had already forced myself to see Edward, so my reason for avoiding his family was nonexistent now.

He smiled so brightly that my knees felt weak. I wobbled on the spot as he took his phone out of his pocket and started texting someone.

"What are you doing?" I tried to look over his shoulder but he playfully nudged me away.

"Texting Dad. Letting him know you said you'd come."

"Damn, you sure don't waste time, you know that?"

"Well, I don't want to waste a minute with you." He was still concentrating on the little screen so thankfully he didn't see the blush that crept up my cheeks at his casual comment. When he looked up at me, I looked away, only just realizing that Jacob was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd Jake go?" I asked, spinning around, as if I expected to see him hiding somewhere.

"I don't know where he went, I was focused on you, love."

I blushed and took a couple steps down the stairs before I tripped.

"Be careful, love," he began as he helped me up. "I'd hate for you to kill yourself before I have a chance to sleep with you in my arms tonight." I stared up at him with wide eyes and he immediately backtracked. "I apologize if you thought that was out of line. I just haven't seen you in so long and-"

"No, it's fine," I interrupted. "I'm a cuddler, too, you know."

"Oh, good. I thought you would have made me sleep on that horrible loveseat for that line," he smirked.

"Oh, no! Only girlfriends can throw guys out to sleep on the couch; I'm just the girl _friend_."

"Sometimes they're the same thing." Though he said them casually, his words made my heart throb with... what was this feeling? _Hope_?

I tried to keep my cool. "Well, if you ever decide that's true, let me know." I smiled playfully. "Now let's go before Alice really does send everyone out hunting for us."

"Whatever you say, love."

He then took my hand, led me downstairs, out past the the deck in the back, and, ignoring everyone's questions and greetings, proceeded to pick me up and drop me in the pool.

I came up, gasping for air a moment later, hearing everyone's laughter and I looked around for the face of the man who did this to me.

"Look at her face!! Priceless!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Where is he?" I asked-slash-yelled when I couldn't find Edward anywhere.

"Behind you!" Angela shouted playfully, and I whipped around but didn't see him. Everyone laughed.

"To your left!" Emmett called, but when I turned he wasn't there.

"This isn't funny," I said, but a smile was playing it's way onto my lips.

"Sure, it isn't!" Edward mocked me from somewhere to my right, but, once again, he wasn't there. Everyone, even Jacob, was laughing at the spectacle.

"What, do you have superhuman speed, or something?" I mumbled more to myself than to anyone specifically.

"Or something," Edward said from a few feet behind me. This time he was there when I turned around, and all our friends cheered when I finally found him, though he was much farther away than his voice had sounded.

I waded over to where he stood in the deep end (damn tall people!), and just as I was approaching him, he ducked underwater and swam directly beneath me. I turned around to keep him in my sights so he couldn't go and hide from me again, but he wasn't there. The confusion must have showed on my face because everyone started laughing again. But then something grabbed my leg and pulled me underwater. Once I was down there I saw that it was Edward, and I mouthed to him, "YOU'RE DEAD!" as bubbles burst from my mouth. He just chuckled in response, grabbed me into a hug, and kicked up, shooting us up into the fresh air.

"You sneaky little son-of-a-bitch!" I cried.

"Hey, don't talk about Mom like that..." he grinned.

"But your mom IS a bitch, and she's damn proud of it," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, you should know... she let you be her little bitch in training!"

"Yeah, well, Dalilah's too sweet to fill her bitchy shoes."

"So are you."

"And your mom's not even a bitch to begin with."

"I know."

"Good."

And he kissed the tip of my nose and made me giggle before we swam over to the edge of the pool.

This was bound to be a good two weeks.


	3. A Hand to Hold Me

My faithful reviewers since last chapter are as follows: snowror, princess-girl45, mari alice, xXShamrockXx, NessaCullen23, UnreliableVampire, Forever Daydreaming, Kaliebag (x2), blondie1006, and TwilightSarah1414 (x2)...

Thank you all very much! This chapter is dedicated to all of you!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own twilight or it's characters, no matter how many times Stephenie Meyer tells people that I do... seriously... y'all should listen to her; she wrote it after all, before giving them all to me! (Jacob Black! YOU ARE MINE AT LAST!! *insert maniacal laugh here*)

* * *

"What the hell does he think he's doing?!"

"Cuddling. They're asleep. It's all subconscious. Don't get your panties in a twist, Jacob."

"That's not cuddling, that's groping!"

"Chill out! Let's go and let them get their rest!"

"How can I leave when he's taking advantage of her while she sleeps!"

"It's not taking advantage if she wants it... and you _know_ she does."

"She does _not_."

"You're so stubborn, Jacob."

"And you're delusional, Emmett."

My body was slowly returning to a conscious state of mind due the the extremely loud whispers going on around me. I took in my surroundings with all my other senses before actually opening my eyes to see around me.

There was a deliciously sweet smell surrounding me; Edward, I knew without thinking, was the source of it. And the warmth around me indicated that someone was sleeping next to me. Focusing more carefully, I was able to discern that I was spooning with this other person who smelled like Edward, our legs tangled together somewhat, one of his arms (I knew it was a man because of the firmness and masculinity of the athletic, yet not too bulky, muscle of it) acting as a pillow for me with my hand holding his, and his other arm was wrapped around my torso. The hand connected to said other arm rested on one of my breasts with my hand placed over it, keeping it in place. When this realization hit me, I shot up in bed, wondering how I could have ended up in a position like that with somebody. I wasn't usually one for one-night-stands, and I hadn't been dating anyone recently...

But when I turned and saw his handsome face and silky bronze hair as he started to awaken from my sudden movement, all of my memories came back to me. Nothing had happened between us, in fact, we were both still fully clothed: we had just slept together in the literal sense of the word. No knocking boots, no gettin' jiggy wit it, and no second degree thigh burns from massive propulsion... damn it.

I finally turned to the doorway where Emmett was physically holding Jacob back.

"What are you two doing in here?" I asked in an annoyed voice. I was mad at them for interrupting my wonderful dreams, and I ached for the secure feeling on Edward's hand on me; now that I knew that it was him, I knew the feeling was nice, and I missed it terribly.

"Alice asked me to see if you two were up... she wants a 'house meeting'," Emmett volunteered.

"And what are you doing here, Jacob?" I asked.

"Being a burden," Edward said, sitting up and running a hand through his hair.

"Besides that," I put in, letting him know that his interruption was _not_ welcome.

Jacob looked stunned and slightly hurt by my words, but he covered it up well, just glaring at Edward and stalking out of the room. I immediately felt bad for saying something so mean to my best friend. I stretched and got out of bed to go talk to him.

"What are you doing, Bella?" Edward's voice demanded. I was surprised by the anger in it.

"I'm going to go apologize to Jacob." I was very confused about his reaction.

"I mean what are you doing leaving the room dressed like that?" Now he sounded annoyed. And I was even more confused.

I glanced down at my pajamas. They were some simple pajama shorts (not even short shorts—they went to my lower thighs) and a matching button up shirt. Of course, the top few buttons had popped off through the years, but it wasn't too revealing and I didn't have many other choices with me; I hadn't thought I would be rooming with someone else anyway. I suddenly remembered the feel of Edward's hand on me again and it sent warmth through my body, making me blush. I quickly put the memory to the back of my mind and responded to his earlier question.

"I'm sufficiently covered. I don't see what's wrong." And I truly didn't.

"You're going to give him a heart attack if you go in there like that Bella," he stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't exaggerate," I laughed, pushing his shoulder playfully.

"I'm not. Just look at Emmett."

I had completely forgotten Emm's presence until then. I glanced at the doorway to see Pervy Emmett staring at my chest without even a hint of subtlety. I blushed and crossed my arms, walking over to the dresser and grabbing myself a sweatshirt without any further arguments. Edward looked smug, as if he had found a cure for cancer, rather than just proved how stupid his oldest friend was. I also grabbed one of his shirts and tossed it to him—I couldn't keep seeing his lovely chest without giving _myself_ a heart attack.

"Wipe that smirk off your face or I'll flash him!" I threatened, trying to keep from smiling.

He let out the laugh I was trying to hold in, as did Emmett, who entered the real world with us once I had covered myself up.

"Emmett?" he asked. "Go ahead and flash him, just let me get my camera first so I can capture the moment for myself, and then Rose's reaction when she finds out!"

I scoffed at him and decided to hit below the belt. "No, I meant flash Jacob. I bet he'd get a kick out of it."

The laughter immediately stopped and I turned as if to walk out the door, but someone caught my arm. I was surprised to see it was Emmett.

"Bells..." he began, the bathroom door slamming shut behind me. His eyes flickered that way and then back to me. "That wasn't very nice of you."

"He knows I'm kidding. As if I would ever do that," I faked nonchalance.

"Maybe he knows and maybe he doesn't. It still wasn't nice. You know how he feels about you."

I grimaced inwardly at my knowledge. If only it were something more. "I know. He's very protective of me. I shouldn't have pushed his buttons when he was only trying to be nice."

Emmett paused, with a wary look on his face, but slight surprise was visible in his eyes. "Yes... I guess 'protective' is a good enough word to use..." He said the words as if they had another meaning, and this bothered me to no end.

"Emm, what are you thinking?"

"Don't tell me you don't _know_ this, Bella. I was there and-"

"I'm not smirking anymore," came Edward's voice from the bathroom door. He was now wearing his shirt along with the pajama pants he slept in.

I sighed and started walking to him. "I know. I'm sorry, Edward."

"I know. Go talk to your little boy toy now," he spat as he brushed past me, stalking out the door and then down the stairs without another word.

My jaw dropped open in shock. Edward was _never_ rude to me! And he _never_ blew me off! I hadn't really done anything so terrible, had I?

I reluctantly turned my gaze to Emmett who seemed just as shocked as I was. So no, apparently, I hadn't done anything horrible enough to deserve this... I didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing, though.

And I also didn't know who to go after: Edward or Jacob.

I had unintentionally hurt Jacob's feelings when he was only trying to look out for me, and the same was true with Edward, although he did seem to be the one most upset. I glanced at Emmett again, who still looked shocked.

"I didn't know that it was possible for him to be like that to you," he said in a stunned voice.

"I didn't know he could be like that to anybody in general," I mumbled back, turning to my dresser to put on some long pajama pants; I was sucking up, after all.

"Well, he can be a dick just about any time he wants, but he tries to restrain that side of himself around you. I don't know if he's trying to protect your 'preciousness' or whatever or if he's afraid that you just wouldn't like him if he showed you that side, but believe me, it's no new thing."

I was shocked by this revelation. "Really?" I asked and he nodded in confirmation. "Well, both of those reasons are stupid. I'm not a child, and it certainly doesn't make me like him less." I folded my arms stubbornly across my chest.

"You thought it was hot, didn't you?" he smirked at me.

My mouth fell open. "I did _not!_" I shouted at him indignantly.

"Sure..."

"Why would I find him yelling at me sexy?" I challenged.

"Because you think _everything_ about him is," was his simple reply.

He was so right, but I wasn't going to let him know. I just glared as I slipped the sweats over my shorts and walked past him to stumble down the stairs and find Edward.

He was sitting on a stool at the island in the kitchen and I observed everyone giving him wary looks. I wondered what he had said or done to make them react that way... Angela was whispering to Esme with a worried expression on her face, Carlisle standing silently by his wife's side, and Lauren looked about ready to offer herself to cheer him up rather than a simple "feel better" card. Mike, Jessica, and Emmett were still upstairs, although I could hear Emm's loud footsteps coming down to join us all. Alice and Rosalie were shooting glances back and forth between Edward, Jake (who was leaning against a counter on the opposite side of the kitchen from Edward, vacillating back and forth between wearing a smug smile from seeing Edward so bent out of shape about something, and then grimacing, almost as if he just remembered that he was upset about something as well), and each other.

Jasper, on the other hand, looked up when I came in and shot me a questioning look. I shook my head, motioning that I would tell him later, and then nodded my head to the side, silently asking him to leave. He nodded back, and grasped Alice's elbow, ushering her out of the room, almost everyone catching the hint and following them out. I heard them meet Emmett at the stairs, and assumed he had gone with them where ever it was they had disappeared to.

Lauren hadn't even noticed that anyone had left, and continued staring at Edward without blinking, wondering when it would be best to make her move.

Jacob didn't notice the others' departure either, as he was now staring at the wall with a frown on his face. I approached him first and Edward looked up at the sound of my feet padding across the kitchen floor, frowning as I walked over to Jacob.

Whispering so neither Edward or Lauren could hear me, I said to him, "Jake, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings earlier, and I promise I'll make it up to you later, but right now I need to talk to Edward, if you don't mind..." I trailed off, not wanting to tell him to leave right out, but insinuating it.

"And how do you intend to 'make it up' to me?" he half growled, half whispered to me. I could tell he wanted to stay angry at me, but he never managed to in the past, and it seemed to be the same now.

"I don't know; you decide. Please, Jake?" I didn't even resort to a puppy-dog pout. I already knew he would agree.

And he did. He nodded and stalked out of the room without saying anything else. _Seven down, one to go_... although the last would be easy.

I simply sat down next to Edward, obstructing her view. She started out of her trance and looked around herself, finally realizing that she was the last person in the room. She left the room quickly and it was just Edward and I.

He was avoiding looking at me directly, staring instead down at my lap as he spoke in a cold voice I didn't even recognize. "Is there something you need, Bella?"

"Ummm," I stuttered.

"Spit it out, you didn't clear the room for nothing."

I clasped my hands together on the counter top and stared at my fingers, trying to work up the courage to apologize again and failing miserably. I'd never had Edward upset with me before and I didn't know how to go about making it right. I just sunk my head down on my arms and let my hair hide me from the world as I pondered what to do.

I didn't have to ponder for long, because a moment after I laid my head down, his hand reached out and brushed through my hair. I turned my face to him, trying to fight the tears that wanted to escape. "I'm sorry, Edward," I told him.

He was instantly hugging me, running his fingers through what I realized was still very much bedhead, while his other hand trapped my body against his. The sudden movement made me gasp, which forced the water works to start and I was crying into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, as well," he said, rubbing my back. "I didn't mean to treat you so cruelly. Please don't cry on my account."

"I'm not crying," I lied pathetically and he chuckled, taking his hand from my hair to lift my chin and wipe my cheeks—a fruitless attempt as new tears kept coming, but I appreciated the gesture all the same. "I put on sweatpants before I came down," I added, hoping to show him that I accepted his advice.

"I noticed," he smiled down at me. "Thank you. Although I suppose I was out of line, considering how you look just as scrumptious in sweats as you did in your pajamas." I blushed at his choice of words, and my tears stopped. "I love you, Bella, you know that, right?"

I forced a smile to my face. _I just wish you were _**in** love_ with me,_ I thought as I answered, more truthfully than he could believe, "I just know that I love you, and I'm sorry for upsetting you. I know that you were just trying to be my protector, and I shouldn't have used that against you the way I did." I stared into his eyes, ashamed of my actions.

"All is forgiven, Bella," he said, though a tinge of sadness was still to be found in his eyes. "Do I have the luxury of being forgiven, as well?" he asked, pretending as if he really were unsure of my response.

"Obviously," I said, going onto my tiptoes and lightly holding onto his hips for balance as I kissed him on the cheek.

He grinned cheekily, and kissed my own cheek as well, making my face flame up again. Then he turned his head, pointing to the other side, silently telling me he wanted a kiss there, as well. I rolled my eyes in pretend annoyance, a smile on my lips and I leaned into him again, but he decided to act like a seventh grader and faced me at the last second, letting my lips touch his. He smirked at my shock as I jumped away from him. I didn't get very far since one of his hands was still wrapped around my back, and he just pulled me closer, that smirk still in place. He leaned his face toward mine, copying my actions as he had done the first time, and I didn't know what to do.

Luckily my allergies saved me. I felt a sneeze coming on as his mouth was inches from mine, and I turned abruptly away, letting my nostrils have at it and he chuckled at me, causing me to send him a glare.

"You're still the same; allergies always coming in at the worst times." My glare continued to pierce him, but his teasing didn't cease. "And that sneeze! Still as dainty as a cucumber..."

"Edward!"

"What?"

"What the hell are you talking about? 'Dainty as a _cucumber?'_"

He paused and considered his phrasing for a second before bursting out laughing. "I have _no idea_ what I was thinking! It just came out!!" By now tears were streaming down his face as he laughed, and I wasn't too far behind him.

"I noticed! Oh, my God... I-" I was leaning against him for support, and then his knees buckled from laughter, sending us both sprawling onto the floor, along with the chair we fell on, but we couldn't care less.

"What the hell is going on in here?" shouted Emmett, barging in with everyone at his heels. "We heard a-" he paused, seeing us on the floor together, holding each other in laughter.

We stopped our uproars, took in the stares of our audience before looking at each other again, and then our smiles split back into giggles and guffaws almost immediately.

"Idiots," Emmett mumbled, before yelling to the bystanders, "They're both alive! Mentally unstable, but alive. Now move out, troops!"

"But I want some coffee!" Alice said, shoving past the alarmingly large fellow with ease. She righted the chair we toppled and glanced down at the two of us, still in hysterics on the floor, saying, "Hey, you two. House meeting in the living room once you pull yourselves together," and then went about making what was probably her fifth cup of coffee that morning.

After what seemed like an eternity, we had calmed down sufficiently. My breathing was heavy, I felt like I had just gotten a full body workout, and I couldn't keep a smile off my face; if I didn't know any better I would assume I had just had sex. I blushed at the thought and couldn't look Edward in the face as he took my hand and helped me to my feet.

"Bella..."

"What?" I asked, already trying to think of an excuse to explain my crimson cheeks.

"Why are you blushing?"

"It's not a blush. I'm just red from laughing."

"Liar. That coloring already faded," he said, nudging me playfully in the ribs. "Not having dirty thoughts about me, are you?"

"Of course not! What do you think I am, a pervert?"

"There's nothing perverted about having desires, Bella. We all do. It's only perverted to act out on them in an inappropriate manner," he lectured me in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh? And what would you consider inappropriate?" I retorted, turning to meet the others.

"I don't know... having sex in your ex's bed?" I blushed and gaped at how candid he was. "Or perhaps just copping a feel in front of someone else," he added, slapping my butt playfully.

I stopped in my tracks, the blood in my cheeks practically pouring out in their mad rush to color my face. "You _just _said that was inappropriate!" I gasped at him.

"No, I said it would be if it were done in front of someone else; we are still completely alone," he smirked, stretching his arm around me as if to make another attempt.

I turned my body away from him, but decided to play along. "Come on! Don't be so rough with me! I'm not a fan of slapping, just a playful squeeze now and then, you remember how it's done, right?" I questioned, then wondered if he would know I was referencing how I accidentally molested him the day before or not.

"Oh, I think I remember," he grinned, and pulled my body to his again. "Shall I test my knowledge?" His hands played with the hem on the back of my sweats, as if asking permission all on their own without any words.

I just rolled my eyes and grabbed the hands in question and led him down the hallway.

"Is that a no?"

"Perv."

"I can't help it; it's like I told you before: scrumptious."

"What's scrumptious?" asked Angela. We had entered the living room.

"Bella's ass in those sweatpants," Edward and Jacob responded in unison.

I turned to look at the both of them, their eyes wide in surprise. I half expected them to brawl it out or at least glare at each other, but they just grinned and high fived, shocking the group more effectively than Rose's pregnant arrival. Perhaps those two had hope for a friendship, yet.

Then they seemed to realize their show of camaraderie and came to their senses; Jacob, sneered and backed up several paces, and Edward scoffed and took my hand again, leading me over to a couch to sit down, perching on the armrest next to me.

"What is it you wished to discuss, Alice?" he asked calmly, as if nothing of importance had happened.

"Umm," she began, still slightly stunned, as were we all. "Well, I was just wondering what we were going to do! We have two weeks together in this new community and the possibilities are endless! There's restaurants, theaters, San Francisco, amusement parks, clubs!! What do we want to do?"

"Well, why can't we do it all?" asked Lauren.

"We can, but I believe she just wants to know what we're doing _today_. Any ideas?" Esme asked.

"Let's go out! Get away for a while!" Emmett called.

"But we just got here. We _are_ away," I stated.

"True," he conceded. "But I mean go have some fun!"

"I'm still wiped out from jet lag, babe," Rose said.

"Today we should just relax around here, recuperate from our long journeys yesterday, and _tomorrow_ we can start worrying about taking Napa, and the rest of California's Bay Area by storm," put in Jacob. "Does that sound like a plan?"

Everyone's murmurs of consent rumbled through the room.

"But tonight, let's go out for dinner," Edward suggested. "I'd like to have something to look forward to for later," he smiled, and I could have sworn his eyes shifted to me. Jacob's glare toward him confirmed my suspicions, and I wondered what was on his mind that he wasn't voicing.

"Because you don't have something to look forward to otherwise?" Jacob challenged. He seemed to know the unspoken words Edward had said.

"Oh, of course, I do. I meant something that everyone can share in; not something that is _only for me_," he replied, putting his hand on my shoulder as he steadied himself on his perch. "Do you understand what I'm saying? Jasey?"

I hoped he did because I sure as hell didn't. All I could affirm by the conversation is that the two seemed to be goading each other on more than usual, most likely to make up for the incident earlier when they had forgotten how much they hated each other, and this made me sad. Nine years ago, it had been clear that they weren't exactly the best of friends, but they had never been openly hostile until coming back here for our little get-together. I desperately wanted to know what had caused such a disaster to come between my best friend and the man whom I loved. And I desperately hoped it was repairable.

Jacob's response distracted me from my internal dialogue.

"Sure do, _Eddsie_. What I _don't_ get is why you think that you're so special that you have nothing to fear from anyone else. If it was going to happen, don't you think it would have already?"

"I could say the same for you."

Then Jacob merely grinned at him with a superior look on his face. He glanced at me and the grin turned into a warm smile; the smile that could outshine the sun on it's brightest day—I couldn't resist smiling back.

And somehow that was the most hurtful comeback of all. Edward visibly crumpled. His hand slipped from my shoulder and his body bent over double, hands going to his hair, holding it tightly by the roots... The sight disturbed me greatly.

I looked up to all our friends, trying to gain insight or help from them with my eyes, but they all looked stunned as well, not knowing what to do. I put a hand on Edward's knee and asked him what was wrong.

"_Everything,_" was his simple reply, and I never knew that one word could be so heart wrenching.

"What _everything_, Edward? Tell me what I can do..." I looked around again to see that we had once again cleared the room, leaving only Edward and myself, with Jacob lingering in the doorway, looking in on us.

"You can tell me the truth." He looked up into my eyes, and the intensity there shocked me.

"About what?" I tried to keep my voice as even as possible under his burning gaze to match his seriousness.

"The truth, Bella. Promise me." The ferocity in his eyes didn't leave as he directed it over his shoulder, effectively sending Jacob all the way out of the room. I shivered at the power of his eyes on his enemy.

"I promise," I said after a moment of trying to regain my thoughts.

"Are you and Jacob together?"

His question nearly sent me back into the hysterical laughter from earlier. That was the last thing I was expecting to have to answer.

"Of course not! You walked in on our conversation yesterday! Whatever gave you _that_ idea?" The giggles could barely be contained, and a small snort escaped me. I put my hand over my mouth.

His lip twitched in response, but he kept a straight face still. His questions weren't over.

"Have the two of you _ever_ been together?"

Now that question stumped me and my laughter died instantly. We had been together physically, but we were never a couple. And all of that was a secret, but I had promised not to lie to Edward. This would be extremely hard to admit.

"You won't get mad at my answer, will you?" I asked in a small voice.

"No, love... of course not," he said, slipping onto the couch next to me. He took my face in his hands, stroking my cheek with his left and letting the right linger into my hair (still horrible bed head, I remembered again with an internal groan), trying to coax the answer out of me without words.

"We never dated, if that's what you're asking, but we were... more physical than most friends tend to be." I didn't want to say the words, so I hoped that he would understand what I was trying to infer.

"I see... and, ah, when did this... occur?"

Oh, God, he thought it was a one time thing... "Ummm, well, it's happened several times since freshman year," I managed to squeak out. I couldn't believe I was discussing my sex life with the only man I actually _wanted _to have sex with. Talk about mortifying...

"Since the beginning of high school. I see. So Jacob was the first person you had sex with."

It wasn't a question. I didn't answer. I just stared miserably at the floor.

"And when was the most recent time?"

"Edward," I said frantically, not wanting to divulge what had happened just yesterday with him in hearing distance. "You don't really want to know this."

"That's true," he conceded. "And you don't have to tell me, but I'm asking you... the last time you saw him before here was four year ago? For his twenty-first birthday?" he confirmed. I nodded. "And he was too drunk and passed out on you so nothing happened," he smirked.

"No, not that night," I said, trying my best to remain honest, but not tell him the details of the following morning.

"Ahhh," he said. He understood my inference.

"It was stupid of me to encourage that type of thing from him..." I said, more to myself than him.

"Was?" he asked. I was puzzled. "You said 'was'. When did you officially end this arrangement?"

"When I realized that it was more than just physical to him," I said, embarrassed at myself. Guys were supposed to be in it for the sex, not girls.

He smirked again, his normal mood returning almost fully. "Bella! I never thought you'd be one to be into no-strings-attached sex... wanna have a go?" He tightened his fingers in my hair slightly; not enough to hurt, but enough for me to feel it deeply, and for it to turn me on.

I cleared my throat, hoping that my voice would come out clearly. "I, uh..."

"Kidding, love. I'm not into casual sex, and I'm glad that you're done with that, too."

And that was a blow to my gut: I would just be meaningless to him. It seemed that Edward Cullen would never want me the way I wanted him, no matter what our bodies did in our sleep.

I was meaningless.

* * *

Okay you got me... Stephenie Meyer didn't actually give me Twilight and it's characters... but she will!! -clasps hands together and wishes on a shooting star... for Jacob Black!!- XD

Okay, here's the news:

1) Although my story (from my other account) _My Beloved Window_ didn't win any of the 4 awards it was nominated for, I'd still like to thank any of you who voted... Y'all made me feel special, just for reading the story in the first place! And also, (and though the voting is over, I still don't know the results yet), I wish I had a working laptop in time to announce this before it finished, but _this story _was nominated in the "Romancetastic" section of that site! Big thanks go to any who voted for that as well... And wish me luck!

2) reviewers get virtual brownies... and ask anyone: I make the best brownies EVER!! (teehee).

Thanks so much for reading!!

Much Love,

Grace, the unGraceful


	4. It Happened One Night

WARNING: The author of this story does not condone smoking in any shape or form for any age group. The existence of nicotine-related products in this chapter is for the sole purpose of giving the characters a believable bad habit, while setting up for further situations. Smoking is not a reccomended action for any readers, nor does it make you look cool, so ignore peer pressure! (lol)

A note before I start: I have a very important authors note at the very end that you should read, regarding a poll and a possible sneak peak into something juicy coming up soon.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or its characters no matter how much I worship Jacob Black. Though Jacob Black DOES own me, and he knows it. He takes advantage of this fact every night, much to my pleasure ;)

* * *

Dinner that night was an affair to remember. We all drove into town and ate at dinner at a small place called the Asia Cafe on Main Street. Apparently people would come from all over the Bay to eat there, though we had just come from across the city. It wasn't exactly the night out on the town I was expecting, but that made the trip tolerable. I expected Alice to insist we go to a fancy dining restaurant, but Jasper reigned her in successfully, for once; a task he had never managed to achieve when we were still in high school, and one I was very grateful for.

Someone had called early that afternoon and made the reservation for thirteen, knowing that even Rosalie's methods of... _persuasion_... wouldn't be able to get us an area that big if we had just walked in. We all knew that although the idea in the obscure entertained Emmett, it was a given that parading her tendencies in front of him wouldn't earn Rosalie any points in his book. And no matter how many times she'd insisted through the years that she didn't care about what he thought of her, the truth was obvious: she'd been just as heart broken when they went separate ways as he had.

I had done my best to casually avoid Edward since my mini-revelation earlier in the day about how little things had changed during these years apart. Despite the fact that Edward only cared for me in a friendly manner, I knew that those simple feelings in him ran deep and he would be effected by my disposition.

But it hurt all over again. If Edward and I had a physical relationship, it would always be casual, just as he had so nonchalantly said earlier. He wouldn't want a relationship with me. Even after all these years and how far I'd come in that time, I would still only be like any other girl. Nothing special.

A friend.

I could handle being his friend, of course; I had done it since Kindergarten. I just needed time to get over my slight case of depression and my irrational anger toward him. I knew that I had valid reason to be upset considering the way we left things between us when we last spoke, but I had thought the remnants of that feeling had disappeared. It mostly had, but fresh reminders of how he didn't want me had dredged up old memories.

So I stayed away from him. Edward didn't deserve my negative emotions when he seemed to be doing his best to be happy with me for this little retreat. He was going over and beyond what I was used to with his chivalrous antics than what he had done in high school, which is saying a lot; it had practically taken me a week to re-learn how to open a door for myself during the beginning of our separation. But now he'd do more; hold doors for me )(of course), lead me into rooms with a hand on my back, hold my hand whenever we used the stairs, and the look in his eyes showed much more sincerity in all his actions. He really wanted to do those things for me, rather just feeling obligated to.

And that look almost gave me hope, another reason why I needed time away from him: I had spent too many years hoping only to have those foolish dreams be crushed again. In just under two weeks I would return back to my job at UCLA and Edward would fly back to the complete opposite end of the country to New York. Things might be a little more friendly between us right now, but that didn't change something as basic as location.

I continued pondering these things when we pulled into the driveway of The Asia Cafe. I had ridden in the back of Carlisle and Esme's rental car with Angela and Jacob, while Alice and Jasper had taken Emmett and Rose. Poor Edward had been stuck with Lauren, Jessica, and Mike. I felt bad that I had let him be trapped like that, but not bad enough to face him so soon. I didn't want him to see me in such a disheartened mood.

Edward, being Edward, had other plans, though. He was already by the side of our car when I opened my car door, and he held out his hand to help me out and I froze momentarily. I heard Jacob's quiet curse as Angela pushed him out the other door and my trance was broken. I looked down, my hair in my face as I accepted Edward's hand, but pretended I didn't see him offering his arm to escort me across the parking lot into the restaurant, hurrying to catch up with the rest of the group and opening the damn door myself, Edward half a step behind me as he hurried to get to it before me. I'm sure we made quite a sight in our unintentional race.

"Bella," Edward said softly. "What the hell is wrong?" Edward was upset. I had failed in my attempts not to show what I was feeling.

"Nothing," I replied just as quietly. "I'm just thinking." That much was true.

"What about?" he asked, lightly tracing his fingers down my arm. That touch made me remember a similar one that had occurred nine years beforehand and I reacted in the same way, brushing his fingers off and refusing to make eye contact.

I looked everywhere except at his face and eventually met Jacob's gaze, which immediately took on a worried look as he saw my expression. He crossed over to us in three long steps and pulled me away to the other side of the room, simply saying to Edward, "Excuse us, Cullen, I just remembered something I need to ask Bella about."

Soon the hostess showed us to our table and we all sat, talking comfortably, Jacob and I sitting just far enough away from Edward so it wouldn't be rude not to engage him in conversation.

Not that Edward didn't try, and the thought of him making such an effort put a smile on my face despite how I was feeling at the moment. He kept leaning over the table and asking my opinion on a subject, and I would smile and nod or shake my head without making eye contact, but left it at that. If he asked something that would require an in depth answer, Jacob would not-so-subtly steal my attention. I was very grateful for Jacob running interference on my behalf, but Edward was getting more and more frustrated. I even saw him pinching the bridge of his nose in my peripheral vision, a sure sign that he was stressing out. I didn't want him feeling so terrible because of me.

I turned my head to fully look at him for the first time since this morning and tried to smile at him. He stared at me for a moment, scrutinizing my face, and then abruptly got up from the table and walked out.

"I was wondering how long it would take him to explode. That was some heavy tension in that wimpy frame!" Emmett boomed. "What the hell did you do to him, Bella?"

"What makes you think that I did anything?" I asked, instantly on the defensive.

"Because you're the only one Edward gets his panties in a twist over," Rosalie answered in her kind, nurturing manner. "He doesn't care about the rest of us bitches enough to throw hissy fits over practically nothing."

"Oh... kay..." I said, confused. Then I sighed inwardly. I'd need to put my selfish feelings aside and suck it up for Edward. "I'm going to go to the restroom, I need to freshen up."

Alice offered to go with me, but I politely declined, considering how I wasn't actually going to the bathroom. Edward had walked out of the building, not into the ladies room.

Once outside, I shivered slightly, realizing that I had left my coat on the back of my chair. "I didn't expect to see you out here," Edward said, surprising me. He had been leaning against the building, several feet down from the door.

"Oh?" I asked simply. I ran my hands up and down my arms, trying to bring warmth to my body. Edward removed his jacket and put it over my shoulders; I didn't bother refusing the welcome material, knowing that he wouldn't have taken 'no' for an answer anyway.

"The last time I saw that expression on your face I didn't see you for nine years. I thought that perhaps a repeat was going to take place."

And then I was surprised to see him reach over to me and pull a pack of cigarettes out the inside pocket of his jacket, his warm hand on my stomach making me shiver for multiple reasons.

"I didn't know you smoked—I thought that was Anthony's thing."

"Well, my brother has his uses. I learned it was an excellent way to relieve stress. Only certain situations can make me do it, and it has a somewhat calming effect," he said, a cigarette between his lips as he lit it. He took a deep inhale and let it out slowly.

"And here I thought you came out here for some fresh air..." He chuckled lightly at my poor attempt to joke. "When did you start?"

"A while ago," he said, leaning back against the wall, the fingers holding the cigarette tapping lightly on his leg.

I stilled his fingers and took the cancer stick away. He rolled his eyes, expecting a lecture, I assumed, and nearly choked when I brought that glorious nicotine filled invention to my lips, taking a long draw and savoring the slight burn before exhaling.

"How long have _you_ smoked?" he smirked, accepting the cigarette back.

"A while," I used his words, smiling a little. It was easy talking to him. We were getting back into the rhythm of things, though that didn't surprise me; no matter what happened, we always bounced back into a friendly relationship, as this vacation proved. We could always recover from anything, no matter how severe a falling out.

We silently passed the smoke back and forth for a few minutes until he abruptly broke the quiet, his words coming out too fast, almost in a panicked frenzy.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did that upset you earlier. If you tell me what it was, I won't do it again, I promise. I don't want things to go back to the way they were before and-"

"Edward! It's alright!" I said, dropping the cigarette and soothingly rubbed my hands up and down his arms to calm him down. "You didn't do anything, really. I've just been stuck in a weird place in my head all day. I'm so sorry that I worried you."

He sighed and pressed me into his chest, holding me closely. He knew that I wasn't being completely truthful, but he didn't say anything, instead just comforting and consoling me, despite the fact that _he_ was the one who had just freaked out. He always cared so much for others over himself. Truly selfless.

After a moment I pulled away and Edward reached into his jacket for another cigarette, delicately placing it between my lips and putting his zippo to the end. The cherry lit up brightly and I stared at it for several seconds as he brought the cigarette to his own mouth.

All the thoughts running through my mind came to a breaking point watching his lips caress the filter, and I abruptly blurted out, "So, have you talked to Tanya recently?"

He looked very taken aback. "Of course not. Why would I?"

"Um, I guess I was just wondering if she was invited up here, too... we _did_ hang out with her and this is supposed to be a reunion of sorts, after all..." I mumbled, hoping that would be a reasonable explanation for my outburst.

"She wasn't a permanent fixture with us, though. All of us here are life long friends, and even if we barely talk, we still care deeply about each other. Tanya was with us because she was just a girlfriend, and only for a brief time-"

"A year, Edward. That's not very brief."

"Either way, she wasn't going to be with us for the rest of our lives, proof of this being the fact that I've spoken to her once in nine years when I ran into her during my vacation back from school before senior year in college."

I breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't spent a lot of time with her. And when they _were_ dating, he wasn't serious enough to plan a future with her. But that information also made me a little angry. _Had he cared for her at all? What did that mean if he hadn't?_

Edward continued, not looking at me and therefore not noticing the change in my demeanor. "Besides, I think it was an unspoken rule not to invite any exes on this trip. Hence Ben and James not being here either. You know, I STILL can't believe that Angela and Ben divorced. They seemed so perfect for each other."

And that was the perfect opening to let my aggression out. A debate. I took his simple statement as a challenge.

"Yes, they were very kind to each other and meshed well and they appreciated each other, but that doesn't mean that you're _meant_ to be with someone. Assumptions don't help anyone in the long run; they only make things more difficult."

"Hey now, I'm not assuming anything, I was just making an observation. I thought they were truly in love. And they never even disagreed about anything."

"Didn't you think that was a sign? It was too good to be true?"

"What? What wasn't true? Did Ben cheat on her or something?" he asked, leaning in closer to me and looking shocked.

"Of course not, we both know Ben would never do that to her."

"Then did Angela cheat on him? I never heard the specifics, just that they weren't together anymore. I didn't want to bring it up when I saw her because I thought it might be a touchy subject..."

"No, she didn't cheat. She just came to her senses and realized that there's more to _true _love than just a mixture of attraction and infatuation. She settled for a plain, stable future instead of something akin to a passionate love affair."

"And what's wrong with a stable future? Did she not like the good home he provided for her? I think she just read too many romance novels. Ben is a good guy and he didn't deserve for Angela to run away from him just because really being with him might not have been all she imagined it could be. No guy is perfect."

_Except you, dumbass,_ my brain thought._ Why must you argue with me? _Though I was saying that in my head, I was secretly pleased that we were getting into this. My real anger had dissolved, and now I had an opportunity to reveal my thoughts to him, since I could relate to Angela in that situation. I had a chance to be in a relationship with someone I loved, but loving _Edward_ was different; it was fiery and all-consuming, every thought and action relating back to him. I could never spend the rest of my life with someone who gave me any less, no matter how amazing a person they were or how great or how much I cared for them. It wouldn't be right for either of us, and if Edward understood this, he understood me. I tried to explain again.

"She didn't run away. She was saving herself from something that wasn't right. She was happy with him, and could have lived her life in bliss, but she knew that what they had wasn't love. It was camaraderie with lust thrown in, rather than all that _real love_ is. There's a major difference, Edward."

"I know there's a difference and she's very brave for doing that, but if she admits that they could have been happy, then why did she feel the need to leave? He needed her and he put himself out there, and she didn't care! She just-"

"_What is wrong with you!"_ Angela came storming out of the restaurant and Edward and I froze, caught in the act of discussing her love life. And I had never heard Angela yell before throughout all the years I had known her: she was really pissed.

"I thought you quit smoking, Bella!"

_Oh shit_. I immediately dropped the cigarette from my fingers and stubbed it out with the toe of my shoe. "Did you learn nothing last time, Bella? What's the matter with you? Can you imagine the disappointment Jacob and Alice and-"

"Alright, Angela, I get it, I'm sorry." I looked up from the ground and met Edward's appalled face, immediately feeling actual remorse. He felt terrible for having unknowingly aided me. "Don't look like that, Edward, you didn't know. It's my fault."

Angela huffed and went back inside, leaving Edward and I alone.

Edward's face was slightly pink as he shook his head, dismissing my reassurances, and he paused before offering his hand, silently asking if he was forgiven for whatever he had done earlier and not wanting to overstep his bounds. I smiled at his courtesy, took his hand, and let him lead me back into the dining area to our awaiting friends.

Angela was the only one glaring at me, so I had assumed that hadn't told anyone of my slip, for which I was very appreciative.

Though Jacob _was_ glaring at Edward, but that was nothing new. His scowl deepened when Alice automatically rearranged our seats so Edward could sit next to me; it was clear that our little spat was over to everyone in attendance.

Once we had finally settled back down and continued eating, Jacob whispered in my ear just loudly enough for Edward to hear. "Why the sudden turn around, Bells? Just earlier you couldn't stand to even look at him."

I stiffened slightly and said what had occurred to me earlier. "We're Edward and Bella; nothing can make us stay upset with each other for long." That seemed to be a neutral enough answer. I added a shrug to make my comment seem even more casual.

"Nine years, Bella?" He phrased it as a question, and I felt Edward sit even straighter in his seat as he paid attention to what my answer would be.

"I wasn't upset the entire time," I whispered as the table grew quieter.

"Then what kept you away if you weren't mad at me?" Edward asked softly, entering into the conversation.

_Keep it simple, Bella. He doesn't need to hear how heart broken you were (ARE, _I corrected myself mentally). "Self-preservation, and maybe a little bit of embarrassment." I reached for Jacob's hand on my other side for comfort as I said the words.

"Self-pres... What made you feel that way?" Edward asked, truly confused.

I tried to come up with the words to answer him without rehashing old business that was best left behind us both. Jacob had other plans though. He wanted Edward to know everything he did wrong.

"Because you fucking used her and then threw her away."

The silence at the table was stifling as everyone absorbed the news; nobody had known about the specifics of the situation except Jacob, and he only knew due to my sleep talking, not me actually confiding the information to him. He had been incredibly comforting and a true asset to me in the time immediately after, though, and I had never regretted him knowing until that moment when he blurted that private knowledge out for everyone to hear of my humiliation and betrayal.

And Edward looked livid. He spent a good minute trying to form words through his anger and eventually let out in a deadly voice, "I never fucking used her or showed her anything but the utmost respect."

"Really? Then what else could describe what you did, huh? You fucking slept with her under the pretense of breaking up with Tanya, then called it one big fucking mistake, and you were back with Tanya in your arms again by the end of the night. Why don't you try to explain how exactly that doesn't qualify as using the person who dared to think of you as someone special?"

I sighed and tried not to once again unearth the emotions from that night. I'd had enough of it already throughout the day, and that was exactly why I was trying to avoid getting into this when the subject was originally brought up. I put my hand on my forehead and tried to shake out the unwanted thoughts.

But I was still desperate to discover what Edward had to say to that. He had obviously not known that he had done anything wrong, which was stunning in itself. He wasn't stupid, and he had always been very attuned to what I felt, so this all had to be some sort of misunderstanding. And now I knew that for certain, rather than just hoping. It was a big misunderstanding. Edward wouldn't intentionally hurt me like that; he wasn;'t a mean or callous person. I did my best to remain composed so he wouldn't feel worse about all the damage that had happened right in front of him without his knowledge.

"So _that's_ what the fuck happened? What the hell, dude?" Emmett exclaimed, and I glared at him, sensing Edward doing the same beside me. Edward hadn't done anything wrong, most likely.

But Edward was still speechless at this revelation when our waiter brought the check. I looked around, and everybody seemed ready to leave. The food was mostly gone, and I doubted anyone was particularly hungry after the drama that had just gone down. The check was in front of me and I reached for it, but Edward's hand shot out before I could open the little leather folder.

"I'll take care of it, love," he said simply, and I understood the double meaning to his words, so for once I didn't protest.

"It's the least you could do after everything," was Esme's reply, and I was disturbed to see the anger in her eyes. I didn't want anyone to be upset with Edward over this; I was mostly over it, and it had been nine years. Though I had to admit that I was flattered to have calm, docile Esme so distraught in honor of me. She was a sweetheart, but a fierce protector. Carlisle was a very lucky man, of that I was sure he knew. His arm was around his wife's waist and his face buried in her neck.

Edward simply nodded at the words, and took a credit card out of his wallet as he avoided my eyes. I reached over and put my hand on his thigh to convey that I wasn't upset with him, but he shrugged my hand off. He was wallowing. He felt that he deserved the melancholy he was feeling for accidentally causing pain to someone else. Like I said: selfless.

I rolled my eyes at his endearing stupidity regarding his own self-worth and put my hand back on his leg, squeezing gently, conveying that I wasn't going anywhere this time. He'd have to be the one to leave me this time, and I knew that he treasured our friendship as much as ever by the way he had acted these past couple days at the house.

I saw him visibly exhale in relief and his hand joined mine, grasping onto my fingers tightly as everyone else at the table whispered quietly. The waiter soon returned with Edward's card and he signed the slip of paper, so I stood up and pulled him with me out the door, everyone else following behind. When we paused at the passenger door of Edward's rental as he located his keys in his pocket, I noticed Jacob glowering over at us. He obviously wasn't pleased that I had latched myself onto Edward after all that. I wondered if he had brought it up on purpose to try to drive a wedge in the re-blooming of our friendship. I looked away quickly, not wanting to think about that possibility.

Edward opened the door for me, and I pressed the button to unlock the rest of the doors. He smiled at me, and held onto my hand a little longer than necessary after I was seated before sprinting over to the other side of the car to climb in the driver's side. Lauren, Mike and Jessica had crawled into the backseat by this time, so Edward started up the car and pulled out of his parking spot, driving to our home.

We all went to bed early that night, and I cuddled into Edward in bed.

"Bella?" he asked, obviously still a little upset about earlier.

"Yes, Edward?"

"How can you stand to be so close to me after what you think I did to you?"

"_Thought_," I said. "Past tense. It's obvious to me now that there's been some sort of misconception. You were so truly shocked at the insinuations that you had used me-" he flinched at the words "-and you seem genuinely remorseful for causing me any pain. How could I hold any grudge after that?"

He sighed deeply and held me tighter to his body. "Maybe that's so, but last night you didn't feel that way. That's why you were so upset all day today, yes? Because of my casual references this morning? Obviously you didn't come to these conclusions before then."

I sighed deeply and played with his hair, trying to think of a convincing answer without admitting that I was still in love with him after all this time.

"I said before that I got over it a while ago."

That was a lie and he saw through it, pretending to give me a stern look. I rolled my eyes.

"And you're really comfy," I added, lightening the mood and stretching myself out, pushing into his body a little to prove my point. He chuckled a little and wrapped his arms around me, humming into my ear as I started to drift off to sleep.

I entered dreamland and imagined him saying, "I have loved only you, and that wasn't a mistake. The real mistake was ever letting you go without more of a fight."

Those words were the beginning of my happy dreams for the night.

* * *

Whew! Long time, no see, eh? This chapter is very angsty, I know, but it had to be done. Next chapter the comedy and fun times resume. Including Bella herding a bunch of drunken apes. Who wouldn't want to see that, am I right? lol

Okay. Now we know (generally) what caused Bella to hide away for almost a decade... And that being said, I want to give y'all a treat for sticking with me so long, even though it's been a LIFETIME since I've updated. I have a poll on my profile asking which you would prefer: A) a sneak peek into the prequel of the night of Edward and Bella's hookup from Edward's POV so we know what he was thinking that whole time, B) a sneak peek into the prequel of the epic argument that preceded Edward and Bella's separation from Emmett's POV (you remember him saying that he was there at the beginning of chapter three, right? lol) or C) Bella getting her sexual frustration relieved in this story during the next chapter (because I don't know about you, but I was miffed that my beloved Jacob was the only one who ended up getting off despite how the situation started back in the first chapter :P).

EDIT!!! POLL IS CLOSED! And the winner is a tie! choice A and C were a tie, so C will appear in the next chapter.

And choice A... well, you have to work for that. Prove that you want it. Leave me a review for this chapter (or if you'v already done that, then PM me) telling me at least one detail that you liked/disliked from this chapter. Not just an "update soon!" or "good job!" or a combination of the two. A REVIEW. What the word means. All I want is one little detail that tells me you paid attention to the chapter, along with a request for the excerpt, and you got it.

In other words.... GOOD REVIEW = EXCERPT

Thanks for reading!

Much Love,

Grace, the unGraceful


	5. Failing to Dream

Announcement: I have kittens! Our Pretty just gave birth to her first litter at three am this morning, and we're so proud! The kitties' names are (Cat) Stevens, Patty (because of the placenta... long story... lol), and Blingie French (because he looks like he's wearing bling, and because my mother doesn't know how to make a good joke at five in the morning XD). We're so proud ^.^

I'm sorry it's taken so long!!! I went to TwiCon (which was awesome), recovered from it, and then our internet had to be turned off temporarily... and it still isn't working so I said what the heck and went to the library to post this because it's been too damn long! And because I'm at the library, I'm on a time limit, so I'm sorry, but I don't have the time to name each and every reviewer to thank you, but I **DO** appreciate y'all, so thank you very much! IMPORTANT INFO AT ENDING AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or it's characters, no matter how many times I beg and plead and threaten. Damn.

* * *

I was smart enough to have locked the door before going to bed the night before. This was a good thing, as Edward and I were once again curled in each other's arms with our hands all over each other when we were awakened the next morning.

"Why do you have the door locked, guys?" I heard Jasper's teasing voice shouting through the door.

"There better not be a reason for the door to be locked," Lauren mumbled in the background, and Edward chuckled at that one. I slapped his chest.

"Don't make fun of her just because she has a crush on you, Edward," I scolded and he just laughed more.

I rolled my eyes and stretched, blushing slightly when I observed Edward's eyes involuntarily flickering up and down my form as I did so. He shrugged his shoulders as if to say "I can't help it" and smiled a little when he noticed me watching. I was very flattered.

But then his face softened, and took on a sober tone. "Bella, can we talk?"

I frowned. "A serious talk?" He nodded. "Later, I think we should get ready for the day before Alice comes marching up here to see what's taking so long."

"Let me just say this, then," he began, sitting as close to me as possible on the bed. "You know I would never purposely disrespect you, right?"

"I know," I said, hugging him to me.

"I'll do my best to treat you better," he whispered into my neck, causing me to shiver in delight.

"You treat me just fine as it is, Edward. I know you never meant to hurt me."

"But I still did. Just... can you just let me treat you like a queen? You are an amazing individual, and you deserve to be worshipped," he spoke softly into my ear, his warm breath fanning out to caress my skin. "Please, Bella," he asked, his fingers lightly touching my skin, begging me to comply with his wishes. It was entirely unfair that he would employ those digits to help him get what he wanted.

I was on the verge of actually agreeing to be pampered when a loud banging on the door distracted us. "Come ON, you two! Get moving! Big plans for today!" Alice's voice shouted at us.

Edward chuckled at my premonition coming true.

"Why don't you hop in our shower, love, and I'll use the one in the hall. We can go down and have breakfast with everyone."

"Sure, Edward," I yawned, getting out of bed. "Do you know what Alice has planned for us today?"

"Wine tastings!" she called through the door. I sighed.

"She _is_ one of a kind," Edward whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek. Before I had a chance to respond, he was out the door with a towel and change of clothes in his hands. "Hey, Ally-Cat!" I heard him call as he closed the bedroom door behind him.

We were all ready for the day around eleven, and headed out to our first tasting. Alice had said it was "simply _blas_phemous" to be in Napa Valley, wine central, and not spend a day doing this. How silly was I to think it was a good idea to go out in public with a dozen drunk people?

By five o'clock I was desperately wishing I had not volunteered to be one of our designated drivers (Jasper and Rose being the other two). But no. I had to attempt to keep horny-for-Edward Bella hidden by keeping my inhibitions up. It's a shame that I've discovered that even sober Bella is affected in the same manner, so the idea (though a good thought) was pointless.

Edward had started out as the driver for our car this morning. He, being the gentleman that he is, wanted me to have my fun and enjoy the day. But a drunk Bella being put with a sexy Edward is never a good idea. The last time that happened I threw myself at him; I didn't want to repeat the same "mistake" twice, and after my third glass I was already sizing up coat closets. So I stopped drinking and sobered up fast, telling Edward that I would drive if he wanted to let loose a little. He was still rather stressed and under the scrutiny of our friends after the night before, and I was willing to bet that he really wanted a drink after all the looks Jacob was giving him.

He just smiled at me and nodded, and I still wanted to throw myself at him. His smile morphed into a smirk as if he could read my mind, and I blushed.

"I love that blush," he said, cupping my cheek affectionately as I turned redder. He chuckled at my predictable reaction. "No need to be embarrassed, love, crimson is a very flattering color for you skin tone. You look lovely." I looked shyly up at him from under my eyelashes, and his gaze was steady, admiring me without abandon. I liked the look on his face.

That was the highlight of my day.

I'll say this now: NONE of us are experts of any sort in wine, so being in large groups of professional connoisseurs was laughable to say the very least. Add on the fact that the majority of our little party couldn't hold their liquor, and putting these drunken apes out with the masses wasn't a very smart idea.

Alice was enough of a fire crack in general, so giving her liquid courage was never a good thing. Jasper spent his day running after her, trying to stop her from doing things she would later regret.

Emmett kept wandering off, and Rose was assigned the duty of chasing after him so he wouldn't go out and get hit by a car.

That left me the duty of caring for everyone else. And GOD did I wish that I had just let myself succumb to the idea of mauling Edward, because that embarrassment would have been worth not needing to handle the task of keeping the rest of the group together.

I had to repeatedly seperate Mike and Jessica as they tried to get to third base in the middle of horrified groups of people, apologizing profusely.

Angela, surprisingly enough, seemed to be a grumpy drunk, and didn't like me touching her when I tried to comfort her as she lamented the strangeness of the name "Paul" and it's odd spelling.

Lauren wasn't saying a thing, just glaring at me all night while applying liberal amounts of chapstick on her already shiny lips, still envious over nothing regarding Edward, I'd assume.

Esme and Carlisle would routinely sneak off into coat closets where they would have private philosophical debates... and no, that is _not_a euphemism; they truly would get into drunken (loud) discussions in there, and I'd have to be glared at for interrupting when telling them to quiet themselves down.

Jacob kept trying to get people to play drinking games with him, despite the fact that you can't really play beer pong with wine.

And Edward...

Oh, my Edward.

He was a whole other story all together. He was just plain... "misguidedly sweet", shall I say.

He wanted me to sit down and relax all day, meaning that he sat me in his lap, whispering in my ear how beautiful he thought I was.

And though the thought was sweet, the execution was a little lacking. He wouldn't let me stand or walk around, and if I insisted that I needed to take care of the others, he would fucking _carry_ me. that's right, he _carried_ me around, either curled up to his chest or over his shoulder, letting the blood rush to my head. And his whispered words of adoration were only quiet to ears affected by alcohol.

In other words, he hindered my duties as a DD while publicly embarrassing me in a room full of people I didn't know.

Very misguided. But God help me if I didn't find it all so cute as the blood rushed to my head.

Jasper, Rose, and I eventually loaded everyone into the cars (child locks on, obviously), and drove home, where I made the quickest thing possible for dinner: spaghetti. Unfortunately, it wasn't the quickest thing to clean up when everyone made a mess of themselves and the dining room. One might have thought that an amateur food fight had taken place if they didn't know any better.

During the cleanup, Edward once again caused more hamr than good by spilling the cleaning supplies all over the place, and falling over the chairs he tried to navigate around. My poor Edward.

Everyone had sobered up significantly by bedtime and started to feel guilty for their antics, especially Edward. He felt terrible about not letting me walk, though I knew he enjoyed himself, and maybe he got that silly idea of "treating me like a queen" from this morning out of his head so I didn't hold it against him. It didn't stop him from apologizing, though.

We crawled into bed together, though I got no rest as Edward tossed and turned relentlessly.

"Edward, is something wrong?" I asked, trying to sound patient.

"It's hot, Bella," he whined, giving me a cute little puppy dog face. Yes, it seems that Pampering Bella is out the window, and the Edward I knew from high school was back. Sure, he had always taken care of me, but he would whine as well, letting me care for him as well. Which I loved doing more than anything else... except sleep after a long day, of course.

I sat up and tossed the comforter off our bodies and left just the sheet over us. His restlessness didn't cease.

"What is it now, Edward?"

"It's too cold."

I sighed. "What do you suggest will solve this problem, then, Edward?"

"I don't know."

I rolled my eyes. "Take off your shirt and pants and just sleep in your boxers, then," I suggested, pulling the comforter back over us.

"Good idea, Bella! You do it, too," he smirked as he threw his shirt to the floor and started to pull down his pajama pants.

"I'm not the one who is having trouble with the temperature in the room," I reminded him.

"But it will be fun," he pouted, sticking out his lower lip in such a pathetically adorable look that I had to laugh.

"I'll take off my shorts," I compromised, and he nodded emphatically. No, Edward was not still completely smashed, but he wasn't totally sober either. It was quite amusing.

I shimmied out of my shorts, just leaving me in my shirt and underwear, and slightly uncomfortable. Edward smiled reassuringly at me, and I relaxed, settling down onto my back, and he snuggled up to me, falling asleep almost instantly.

Now, I'm twenty seven years old. I met Edward when I was four, and didn't speak to him for nine years. But that still means that I've known him for fourteen years.

Fourteen years, and I'd never heard him talk in his sleep. A light snore? Sure! Sleep talk? Never. Until now, of course.

Edward had always heard me, and never failed to tease me about it. And I was very excited about the prospect of getting him back for all those times, until I heard what seemed to be a nightmare.

It started off sweet, and I was flattered that he was obviously dreaming about me.

"Bella, you're so unbelievably gorgeous." I had to blush at that.

"I want to hold you and never let go." His grip around me tightened on that one, and he rested his head on my chest. I blushed more.

"What? Why?" This was where I could see the nightmare began, and his breathing picked up.

Confusion.

Pleading.

Pain.

Depression.

It made me sick to my stomach, and I tried to wake him.

"Edward?" I asked softly, shaking him a little.

"Bella..." he sighed, pulling me closer to his body, but still not waking. At least his nightmare was forgotten, his breath evening out.

_I'm failing_.

I had avoided Edward for nine years so that I wouldn't get sucked back in. I knew that I would leap in and do the same thing all over again if he so much as made a casual pass at me, and now it's too late. I'd never fully gotten over him, and now it would be just like high school all over again...

I ran my fingers through his silky hair, trying to deny what my heart was telling me, and instead listen to my mind.

I couldn't let this affect me. _I am an adult_. I had responsibilities, and people depending on me back home to take care of. And no, "home" is not Forks. My "family" in Forks were disappointments. I hadn't talked to Renee at all in these nine years, and I spoke to Charlie maybe once every couple months. They weren't people I wanted to associate with.

No, my home was LA. San Diego. I had my MeeMee and my Mimi there waiting for me.

Mimi was my cat.

And MeeMee... well, she's a foster kid. I had found her in Seattle and taken her from the home she was in when I saw her bruises, bringing her into my care. She's eighteen now, and due to start school at UCLA in the fall on a full ride scholarship for acting, due in part to the fact that I work in the literature department there. My MeeMee lives in the dorms, but I usually drive her home with me for the weekends, and she's taking care of my place, and Mimi, while I vacationed here.

She's such a sweet kid. The people who dared to give her up must be mean, evil...

I sighed. I didn't want to get worked up before bedtime, so I tried to focus on other things. Edward (as if he wouldn't bring about strong emotions either) was here with me now, and I should be happy.

And I was.

He was basically on top of me, his head now in the crook between my breasts and my neck, his arms firmly wrapped around me, and one of his legs tossed casually over my own, pinning me where I was. He was all over me, and I enjoyed every second of it. And with our limited clothing, I could feel his skin against mine.

_Yup, definitely failing,_ I thought. But just then, I didn't give a damn. I sighed too loudly, and Edward began to stir. I did the same, pretending to sleep as I felt his eyelashes flutter against my skin. I heard him swallow.

He lifted his head and I sadly let my hands fall out of his heavenly hair (I'd most certainly need to find out what conditioner he used) as he rested his on his arms. I could feel his intense gaze on me through my closed eyes, and repressed a shudder as the thought turned me on. I could practically feel myself dripping at the thought of what could be done when most people wake up in the middle of the night, wrapped around each other. I wanted to rub my thighs together to alleviate some of the feelings, but I kept my charade going instead.

Edwars groaned, barely audibly, and shifted slightly. Apparently we had similar thoughts, because I could feel a hard on forming as he moved around. when he found a comfortable position, he stroked my hair softly, and I couldn't help the small smile that graced my face. His actions were so similar to mine earlier, how I was admiring him in his sleep.

His erection had more mass to it now, and I tried not to moan at the mental images floating around in my head as he (being a gentleman) shifted again to put more room between us. I wasn't having that, so I copied him, and moved as well (in my sleep, of course), flinging one of my legs over him.

He paused. In my head I smirked triumphantly.

Then I heard him take a deep breath, and curiously sniff the air. _Oh, God! He can smell my arousal!_ I was beyond embarrassed.

"Oh, Bella..." Edward said, not trying to wake me, but it was more of an endearment. So sweet... I moaned again. Apparently guys (or just Edward) being sweet turned me on. Not good, considering how often that happens.

_Oh, crap,_ I thought._ Pretend it was a dream. Don't move_.

"Bella, are you awake?" he whispered. I didn't respond. "Great. Another night of sleep moaning."

Another?!?! Crap, I'd done it before.

"Alright, let's get some more space between us before I explode."

Explode? Just from being near me? Talk about a self esteem boost! Edward tried to maneuver his body away from me, but I wasn't about to allow that. I curled my body into him, and felt him getting even harder than before. I desperately hoped that this wasn't a dream.

"Shit, Bella love," he began, softly putting his hand on my hip, slowly shaking.

I don't react, because this was just too much fun. He shook me a little harder, his fingertips slipping into my panties slightly on accident. He froze.

"Shit. don't move your hand more, Edward. Just because she's moaning in her sleep doesn't means he's thinking about you. Don't take advantage."

I smirked, burrowing my face into his neck, and softly breathed out, as if in a dream, "Edward... yes..." while moving my hand over his, the weight of which pushing his hand down a little more.

"Okay. Shit. just because she wants you in her sleep, and you want her, too, doesn't make it right. Even is she'll never know. Shit. Stop thinking like that." He sighed, and tried to extricate his hand, but I gripped tighter, and pressed my body into his, anxious to see how far we could push this.

"Shit."

_How many times are you going to use that word?_

"Shit."

At least once more, it seems.

He took a deep breath, releasing the warm air onto my neck. I moaned and his hand seemed to sink lower, almost involuntarily before he stoped himself. I smiled, knowing how to push the limits.

"Edward..." I groaned out, and his fingers were lightly touching my wet folds. On instinct I ground into him, and on the third time, I felt his fingers take the leap and his thumb press into my clit. I gasped and my eyes flew open.

"Edward!"

"Bella!"

His exclamation was for shocked, obviously, and I knew where this would go, so I used my hand to guide his, when he stopped. His breathing grew more ragged as his fingers delved into me deeper, and I pressed myself into him even harder. He was like a fucking rock, and I let my hand drift into his boxers, turning ymself on further (if that were possible) by the steadily flowing precum on his tip. How the hell did someone like _me_ affect someone like _him_ in this way? I was astonished and hot and flustered and horny, and as I began stroking him, he let out a groan that made me even wetter.

Then...

"Shit! Finger cramp! Finger cramp!" He removed his fingers and started massaging them. I giggled at his antics, taking his hand rubbing it for him. His fingers were very moist. I twisted my head to see his face, and was met with very lusty eyes.

His fingers started to relax, and he just said my name. "Bella..."

"Better?"

"Much." He paused. "Do you- I mean, shall I continue?"

"Yes, please."

His free hand moved to my right breast as his other hand returned to its previous activities and I arched into him. He groaned again, and my hand began it's trek back down south, but he stopped me.

"No, love."

"Why not?" I asked, a little hurt.

He tenderly caressed my face. "Let me make up the last nine years to you, Bella. Let me do this for you. Just lie down, and enjoy."

Before I could protest, his lips attached themselves to my neck, making my feeble attempts at arguing turn into moans of pleasure. My hand held onto the back of his neck, playing with the fine hairs there and holding him in place. My other hand was on top of his on my breast, just like how we slept, and I could feel his smile in my neck.

He nibbled a little and curled his fingers inside of me.

"This is no mistake, Bella. This is for real."

He bit down harder, tightened his hold on my breast, and pressed his finger into my clit so hard it almost hurt.

"There are no miscommunications, make no misunderstanding here, love. This is real. It's always been real."

And I came.

_God, please don't let this be a dream..._

* * *

Yeah, sorry, but like I said before, I'm on a timetable: one can only use the library computers for an hour each day, and I wanted to get this out now. I tried to look for typos as I went along, but if I missed something, feel free to point it out to me and the next time I have internet access, I'll correct it.

NOW! Important announcement!!! I've decided to give extras from the prequel to this story to worthy readers! All you have to do is visit the forums on Twilighted and post in the thread for this story, share your love, and ask for it! **OR!!!!** Leave me a review. A good one. Something more than "I loved it!" or "update soon!" I appreciate and cherish each and every review, but you have to work _extra_ for the extras! Just tell me a something you liked/disliked about the chapter, and mention that you want the extra. Now we have two of them: the excerpt from when Bella and Edward slept together nine years beforehand, AND I have a character study I'd like to share... Do you want to know why Lauren keeps glaring at Bella? Where that hatred stems from? And why Edward always chuckles about it? Visit the forums and ask for it, or leave a detailed review! It's not that hard. I have faith in you :)

Much Love,

Grace, the unGraceful


	6. A Possibility to Misunderstand

You know, I never meant to leave that last chapter as a cliffhanger. No, Bella was not having a dream. Hence the title being "_Failing_ to Dream"... It just seemed too good to be true for her, that her natural negativity was trying to find a way to explain to her why something so amazing could happen to her.

So I'm posting this on my break from school... That's right, this is my first day of adult school! Your favorite MuffN (lol) is being a good girl and finally going back to school to get her edumuhkayshun! Aren't you proud of her? I sure am! XD So you'll need to be patient with me for a wee bit, as it might take me a little longer to come out with chapters since I'll be at school five days a week, almost all day for about six weeks, and I'll be doing community service (when did that become a high school requirement?!?!) on the weekends... but I'm going to try to have the next chapter posted for this weekend to celebrate the birthdays of Kellan Lutz (what a hottie!) and Lemon Muffins/MuffNbutter (what a sexy bitch! :P) before I go a-celebratin'... lawl.

Though I want to thank all my reviewers, a special shoutout going out to **IcelandGirl** for leaving me such an epic review. Thanks so much, honey! You made my day with that!

**Disclaimer:**Twilight and its characters do not belong to me, no matter how many times I prostate myself before Stephenie Meyer asking her. Damnit.

* * *

"Bella," he began, leaning his body over mine and giving my lips one soft, short, sensual kiss. "I want you to make no mistake: this is something real."

A tear leaked down my cheek, and Edward wiped it away. Why did he have to be so perfect?

_Yes, I'm most definitely failing_...

"I feel like I need a cigarette," I said, making a weak attempt at a joke.

"Nope," Edward replied cheerfully, wrapping his arms around me again. "You quit so I won't help you go back on that again. And right about now I flat out refuse to let you go anyway."

His words left me a little dizzy. _How should I respond?_"I thought you said before that you don't believe in casual sex." I didn't think that was the right thing to say, and wished I had a brick wall placed conveniently in front of me to bash my head against.

"Love, that was anything but casual."

Thinking back on the words he said and the look in his eyes, I had to nod in agreement.

"So, how much of that were you awake for? I knew for sure you were pretending when you opened your eyes and didn't seem too shocked..."

I blushed. _Should I tell the whole truth?_ "Well, you were sleep talking..."

His face hardened. "What did I say?"

"Well, you said my name a lot at the beginning-" (cue my crimson cheeks) "-and then it was mostly just mumbling, but it was obvious you were having a nightmare."

He let out a breath of relief.

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked softly, hoping he would tell me.

"You know that I've always had a fear of Nazis," he lied.

It was true of his fear, some of his family having perished in Europe during WWII, but I knew he wasn't telling me the truth about his dream. I decided to let it go for now as he continued.

"Well, as you said, it started out about you. We were in the forties in Germany and then they separated us. You went to Auschwitz." His shudder was so real that I wondered it that really was his dream and he tightened his grip on me.

"Well, I'm here now," I said, trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere. "And I'm tired since I never got to sleep. And you just wore me out even more," I added with a smirk at him.

It was Edward's turn to blush for once. "Shit."

"You say that word a lot," I observed.

"Damn. I mean darn. I'm sorry, Bella, I try not to swear around you," he said.

"Why?" Emmett had mentioned something about that before but his reasoning was ridiculous.

_He tries to restrain that side of himself around you. I don't know if he's trying to protect your 'preciousness' or whatever or if he's afraid that you just wouldn't like him if he showed you that side, but believe me, it's no new thing,_ Emmett had said.

"You're worth better vernacular than that." So it was the first reason. I rolled my eyes.

"Bullshit." His eyes widened a little. "We both know that sometimes a word like '_fuck_' just covers everything better, so you don't need to try to edit yourself around me."

"Well, _fuuuck_."

"What?" I asked, a little confused by his reaction.

"You know, you're rather sexy when you swear.

I turned red in flattery. "Do you see what I mean, then?"

"I suppose."

His earlier compliment gave me a rare surge of confidence, and words came out of my mouth unplanned. "I don't mind the swearing, you know. I think it's really sexy, too."

"Good to know," he murmured as he snuggled his face into my neck, his nose brushing the spot he had bitten earlier and I shivered. It was still a little tender, but I didn't think it would bruise—not that I would have really minded if it did... the experience was worth it.

I sighed at the memory.

"Bella?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" I was taken aback by his tone, worrying about what he would say now.

"What do you think about what just happened?"

I stiffened. "What do you mean, Edward?"

"I mean where do we stand now?"

I paused, and if I wasn't stiff before, I most definitely was then. _Crap, please don't let this be a repeat of back then_...

I tried to be logical—as much as was possible, that is. He had _just_ said that this wasn't a casual incident, AND it wasn't a mistake. But what exactly did that mean on his part? Would this be an experience like I used to have with Jacob? I might have been able to handle that as long as we didn't ignore each other for nine years again. _Please_...

"Bella? What do you want to happen between us now?" Of course he had to ask an entirely different question this time around for me to think on, even if he thought he was reiterating his query. Obviously I wanted us to be together; it was what I had been wishing for since kindergarten practically.

"Bella?"

"Sorry. Umm, I don't know." Yes, that described what I was thinking correctly. But when Edward sighed, I had the sinking feeling that I gave the wrong answer.

"How does this sound?" he began. "We are two mature individuals who care deeply for each other and wished to express that in a physical manner."

That sounded very much right. It didn't solve anything, but it stopped me from worrying more about the situation just then. "So we... _care_ for each other and had hand sex?" I over simplified in confirmation.

He chuckled and ran his fingers affectionately through my hair. "Almost."

"What exactly did I get wrong with that explanation?" I asked, pretending to be indignant. He smiled in return.

"I don't believe in just having _sex_ with someone. Only making love."

"But people have to be _**in**_ love to make love."

"I'm well aware of that notion," he said so simply that hope sprung up in my chest against my better judgement. "Let's get some rest now. Alice wants us up early in the morning and I'm tired."

"Edward, does that mean-"

"Sleep, Bella. We have plenty of time to finish this conversation," he said, already half passed out. He had a pretty exhausting day, too, I acknowledged: drinking, running around, carrying me... I rolled my eyes.

That night I fell asleep wondering.

Did Edward count our encounter as having sex? I know that it wasn't "intercourse" but what happened still counted as sex in my book, especially considering the intensity and emotions involved in the act.

And that brought up a rousing chorus of hope again as I came to an epiphany of sorts: it WAS possible that Edward was IN love with me like I was with him, instead of him simply _loving_me as he does the rest of our friends. This Possibility made my heart almost flutter right out of my chest. And if that were true, what did that mean for us now? Is that why he was asking me earlier? I reiterated the fact that I had most definitely screwed up in my answer if he felt for me what I did for him... So many new questions presented themselves in my mind.

What did it mean for our past? Did he love me back then (assuming that is what he *might* feel now, of course), and if so, then what really happened to make me so stuck on that idea of him using me that everything went so wrong?

What would happen in our future if we decided to take this farther? I live in California, and he's all the way in New York City. Should he move or I? Would he even _want_ a relationship, actually, if he just liked rather than _loved_ me?

That thought stopped my mind's path cold. I didn't even know if Edward was single or not. Rationally, I knew Edward, and I knew that he wasn't one to cheat on someone he cared for, but I still had the memory in my head of him telling me he had broken up with Tanya and then sleeping with me immediately afterward... and then seeing him holding her to him so intimately later that same night. I now know that it's a misunderstanding, but I still didn't know _how_, and I didn't even know which part of that evening I didn't understand. _Had _he cheated on Tanya that night, or were they already broken up at that point and he was hugging her for a completely different reason? He struck me solidly as the monogamous type... so he probably didn't have a girlfriend. Probably. But that still didn't solve my other thoughts.

And I had one more important question to ask myself as I drifted off.

_Are we going to do __**that**__ again?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We woke up in our usual positions the next morning: Edward's hands placed in precarious positions on my body, and my own hands encouraging him on. The difference was that we had fallen asleep that way, too; the thought made me smile.

"There's no reason to look so happy this early in the morning," Edward's soft voice informed me. I opened my eyes and my grin widened.

"Look who's talking."

"I know," he sighed dramatically. "I'm the epitome of a hypocrite at this moment in time, but I can't really bring myself to care."

He smirked down at me and I blushed, smiling even more, if that were possible. I sat up and stretched a little, still reveling in the amazingness Edward had brought to me the night before. That was the first non-manual orgasm I had received in much too long. Something like that could make any girl fairly excitable in the morning. Not to mention who had given it to me.

I left Edward in bed to hop in the shower and my smile vanished when I got out a few minutes later.

Edward was nowhere to be found. _Was he using me again?_

I squashed that ridiculous thought immediately, knowing in both my heart and head how untrue it was. If he were, then he wouldn't have stopped me from reciprocating, and that piece of solid evidence along with just _knowing_ tossed the unreasonable thought out the window.

Plus all his talk... His beautiful words washed over me again and I blushed. _"This is no mistake, Bella. This is for real... There are no miscommunications, make no misunderstanding here, love. This is real. It's always been real..."_

The man definitely had a way with words. So what was going on now?

My confusion was settled when Edward entered our room with an overflowing tray of food. _He brought me breakfast? How sweet!_

A smile instantly reappeared on my face and I felt horrible for doubting him. Mentally, I knew I had a reason to with our past, but I knew better logically. It was a stupid misunderstanding. Of some sort. And this time was _different_. I knew that much for sure, even before breakfast.

And what a pleasant breakfast it was. We didn't do that annoying-yet-cute couple thing of feeding each other; we ate our meals normally instead, each with our own plate, but we _did_ share smiles whenever our eyes touched upon one another. That was better in my opinion.

After we finished our food, he kissed me sweetly on the cheek and sent me to go downstairs so he could shower. He playfully slapped my butt again on my way out the door, grinning cheekily as I squealed. Jacob opened his door at my outburst and saw me with my hands on my behind, scowling playfully at Edward as he closed the door in my face.

I blushed at being caught and stuck my tongue out at him. "No staring! The show is over-"

"Before it even began," he finished for me and I smiled at him. his returning smile was a little sad, and I wished once again for that brick wall to be placed strategically for my use whenever I needed it.

I could make a good guess why he was so sad. Edward and I looked so playful despite the big upheaval of the other night. It would look to Jacob that I just forgave Edward for all the dastardly deeds he appeared to have committed against me. Jacob had seen me at my very worst, right after everything first went down, and now it probably looked as if I were leaving him behind after all he had done for me, in favor of someone who I should still be hypothetically mad at.

Jacob just didn't understand, and it was my fault that he didn't. We hadn't really talked in a while. I sighed.

He surprised me by putting his arm around my shoulders to help guide me down the stairs without falling. Jake was a really good guy, too. He knows that the game was over for him, yet he still was trying his best to be my friend. I wished desperately that there was someone for him in the wild world, someone he could love as completely as I loved Edward, but not as hopelessly. My heart stuttered, remembering that it _wasn't_ exactly hopeless as I'd been thinking all this time, anymore, now was it? I shook my head to clear it, not wanting to be distracted from my very best friend by the very best man.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he asked me.

"Nothing," I lied absentmindedly. He needed someone sweet and spunky; a softie with an immense sense of humor. _Who does that sound like?_ An idea crossed my mind, but I immediately dismissed it. there was no way I could ever want to set Jacob up with _her_... That'd be wrong. Creepy. Strange. And Wrong.

I sighed again, and tripped. Jacob caught me, chuckling, telling me to stop spacing out when im walking. He was a really good guy.

Soon we all headed out, and had a really fun day at Paramount's Great America, a theme park that's situated not too far from our vacation home. I had an excellent time riding all the roller coasters and making fun of Jake for being afraid of them, and keeping Edward in line so he didn't try to provoke Jacob into going on too many (they might not be fighting anymore, but they _were_ still stupid men. who compete relentlessly).

It was an overall wonderful and day, despite the hangover bunch being grouchy at first. I was just about ready to pass out when we were driving home, but a surprise awaited us there on the door step.

A strawberry blonde surprise that might be able to answer some of the burning questions I had ignored in favor of enjoyed the day.

It seemed that Tanya would be making an appearance into our little getaway.

* * *

Shortest Chapter Ever!!!! (about half as long as the other ones) I didn't even reach the end of the outline I had planned for, so I summarized it all in the last four paragraphs XD It had a bunch of activities at the amusement park they went to, but I got impatient about finishing it before I have to drive back to school (I love being a student again! :D). There was a lot more JacobxBella being friends and showing what a good guy he is... because he no longer acts like a jealous asshole (hahaha) So yeah... Perhaps I'll make the events of the day an outtake or something in the near future. Next chapter will be much longer, because it's one of the scenes that I've been so anxious to write.

Info for those unaware: Auschwitch was a death camp during WWII. Everyone knows about concentration camps where many workers died of fatigue and starvation (older people and young children sometimes sent into gs chambers immediately upon entry), but there were certain other camps just called Death Camps, where _everyone _was sent to an immediate death. Auschwitz was the most prevalent of them, where the most people had died. That it why Edward was so affected by Bella being placed there in his dream. I actually met the author of the book "Tell the Children: Letters to Miriam" a few years back; my friend and I combined our pocket coins together to get the money for the book at the signing that was at our high school (XD). She's a wonderful lady by the name of Dora Aspan Sorell, and she survived there. Very touching, sad, and interesting story she tells.

Sorry, no extra for this chapter, because I spent my time working on the extra for chapter nineteen for some reason, and I wanted to get this chapter out while I had the chance... But I'm still offering the other two for those of you who haven't received them yet: 1) Edward's point of view of when he and Bella got together nine years before, and the misunderstanding that occurred, showing why Edward didn't know anything was wrong even though Bella was so affected, so if you're curious, ask for this extra. And 2) A character study of Lauren... Why she acts the way she does, what her motivations are, and a little secret of hers that Edward always laughs at when she shows it in the story. Wanna laugh with Edward and I about it? Ask for this one as well.

Once again: Be sure to ask for one or both in your review! I don't want to just send them to anyone who gives me a legitimate review: more than just "good job! update soon!" I appreciate those reviews, but to get the extra(s), you have to be specific... tell me something you liked/disliked about the chapter so that I know you actually care. And ask! I feel strange just offering them to people in replies to reviews because I don't know who wants them and who doesn't hahaha

Much Love!


	7. Caring for Me

Happy Birthday to MuffN on Saturday! And to Kellan Lutz on Sunday! Yay for pisces power! (Did I mention that I went to TwiCon in SF in February and managed to somehow get a picture of Kellan's butt on my camera? I swear it was an accident! A wonderful one to be sure, but an accident nonetheless XD)

Sorry for the late update... I had a very... hectic... weekend, and things definitely didn't go as planned... on my one day off this weekend I tried to write, but it was two in the morning and MuffN was too tipsy to type properly and have the words come out correctly, so I had to redo everything... It was interesting trying to decipher, so I am sorry for the wait, but it was impossible for me to put this out for the weekend like I had promised.

This chapter goes out to _**movieandbookgirl**_ because she is an amazing writer and a fantastic friend, and her story is coming to an end :'( Check out **Flight 2804** and join me in crying for it's finale, and worshipping the creativity of such a wonderful author! *applauds*

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Twilight or it's characters no matter how many times I use the word "please". Magic word my ass... :P

On with the chapter!

* * *

Tanya was here.

And I was partially rejoicing, and partially dreading what was to come from her arrival.

Of course I was a little miffed; Edward's one ex-girlfriend (that I knew about, at least) was here when I had already gotten a guarantee from Edward that such a thing wouldn't happen. I believed him when he said there wasn't anything between them, but it was still unsettling, and my self esteem was slowly fizzling out the longer I sat across from her in the living room for the remainder of the evening.

But I took solace in the fact that she was the only other person besides Edward who knew what was going on in his life those nine years ago, and if I could make myself work up the courage, then perhaps I cold talk to her and get some answers... Also, I knew that she wasn't a vindictive person by nature, so it wasn't as if she had purposely come here to win Edward back after nine years. She was smarter than me and would have gotten over her feelings for him by now. I knew that she wasn't here to cause trouble.

But there remained the question of why she actually _was_here. I was sure there was a purpose for her visit, and I was immensely curious as to how she even found out about our gathering. I specifically remember the conversation I had with Edward outside that chinese food restaurant downtown... "_I think it was an unspoken rule not to invite any exes on this trip._"

But if that was so, then how did she come to know?

I sighed and rolled over in bed, snuggling closer to Edward. He smirked, but kept his eyes closed and just rubbed my back in a comforting manner. I felt a grim satisfaction knowing that _I_ was the one in here with Edward, and that Tanya was crashing in Jessica's room on the floor below us. _I_ was the one Edward allowed to be this close to him, and _I_ was the one who he touched so intimately the night before and spoke those words to. I actually felt... _special_... like Edward had chosen me. It was a wonderful feeling, no matter how fleeting.

I fell asleep that night wrapped in Edward's embrace and with a smile on my face, despite our unexpected visitor. If that wasn't progress in my relationship with Edward, then I don't know what would be.

Then I awoke early the next morning, my usual insecurites back in place. _Ah, that's more like it_, I thought bitterly to myself as I extricated myself from Edward's arms as smoothly as possible, trying not to wake him. My effort was in vain when I tripped on the rug and slammed into the floor. I hoped that I didn't wake up Emmett and Rosalie who were in the room directly below us.

At my loud _THUD!_ of impact, Edward sat up in bed, and looked at me as I sat up, rubbing my nose with one hand, and my breasts with the other.

"Ow."

"Are you alright?" he asked, turning a little red in the face as he let out a slight cough. I immediately stopped feeling myself up.

"Yes, the only lasting damage is to my pride," I sighed.

"Well, if that's all..." he trailed off, an impish grin lighting up his face. My heart beat quickened as he climbed out of bed, once again clad only in his boxers. I briefly wondered when he had taken off his pants the night before.

My eyes traced his form, not caring and not hiding my glance. I knew he was doing the same to me anyway and I had grown somewhat accustomed to his wandering eyes; it made me feel pretty, so I couldn't really complain. Eventually I let my gaze drift away and I went to stand up, Edward rushing forward to offer his hand. I took it gratefully and his strong arm pulled me up with ease, us both going downstairs (after Edward threw on a plain white t-shirt) to begin making breakfast for the house.

I wondered if it was terribly wrong to be so overjoyed by the fact that Edward had me pinned to the kitchen counter, trying to put muffin batter on my face when Tanya entered the room. I supposed not; it's a female thing to be so territorial. Despite the fact that Edward wasn't mine, I still felt the need to stake a claim before Tanya could.

But when Tanya just gave me a kind smile I felt a little bad about my mental gloating. It was just like high school: I would have irrational feelings of dislike or disdain or sometimes even smugness regarding Tanya, and she had always been nothing but nice to me, Edward, and everyone around her. It was another reason for my discomfort around her: she made me feel like such a bitch in comparison, it was no wonder Edward had chosen her over me.

_"She wasn't a permanent fixture with us, though_," Edward had said. He had never seen her as something lasting. The thought comforted my wounded ego, but I continued to worry needlessly about what that would mean about any other relationships he might or might not enter into if he was with her for a whole year, and never once thought about progressing what they had. God, I was getting a headache, and it wasn't even eight in the morning.

Tanya and I hadn't spoken directly to each other all day, and now I could understand what Jacob had meant when he always said that he got along better with Edward when he blatantly ignored him. I wasn't going out of my way to avoid her, but I didn't seek her out, and therefore my heart didn't beat out of my chest. This was a good thing.

She just kept giving me her overly-kind smiles whenever we passed each other, and I did my best to reciprocate. I'm sure I succeeded the majority of the time.

We didn't have much activity planned for the day, as some of our stomachs still recoving from the spin they got yesterday from all the roller coasters. The thought made me look sympathetically over at Jacob who had throw up a grand total of seven times yesterday and was pictured screaming like a girl on some of the rides... poor guy just didn't like heights, but tried to rough it to not be shown up by the other guys around.

Not to mention the talk we had. After I was rubbing his back while he puked at one point during the day before, he took me aside, and we hashed out exactly what had happened to our friendship, and how to get it back without the awkwardness. I told him my reasoning for wanting to stop with our little arrangement, and he told me how much he loved me. He wasn't pleading or trying to convince me to change my mind, but rather just stating a fact, no longer keeping it a secret from me. It made me cry a little, thinking of how much I wished I loved him, too, and how I was hurting him by wanting someone else.

But it couldn't be helped, and we both knew that. So we kept the mood light, and eventually joined the rest of our group again, Edward acting a little distant because I spent so much time with Jacob that day, but it was alright. Edward might be my love, but Jacob was my constant, and he was my oldest friend. I didn't have to choose one or the other—I could balance them both. Jacob would not be left out again, and Edward would understand this, too, eventually. I made mental plans ot talk to him later that night, hopefully after Tanya left.

Soon dinner came around, and I was in the kitchen washing the plates to help me work up the courage to finally talk to Tanya. She hadn't said if she was staying the night again, and I wanted to talk to her before she left. Or at least exchange phone numbers. Or maybe email. Or maybe it wasn't even that important to talk to her after all...

I took a deep breath. I needed to talk to Tanya. I would just finish these plates first...

"Want some help?"

I stilled for half a second at Tanya's voice, before nodding. I continued washing, and Tanya picked up a towel to dry. this was what I had wanted after all, and it seemed Tanya was on the same page. We worked in silence while all my questions bubbled to the surface, wanting to escape all at once.

Finally I just blurted out, "How could you have wanted anyone else?"

I once again wished for that brick wall to be placed before me for my self-reprimanding purposes. That wasn't the question I wanted to open up with, and I had never planned to ask that one aloud, but it was too late now and I had to follow through with it.

"Excuse me?"

"Edward. He told me... a long time ago... that the reason you two split up was because of feelings for another person. Who on earth could be better than him?"

"I think you've misunderstood-" God, was I beginning to hate that word "-Bella, it was because of you."

"Me?" I squeaked. "Do you think I'm a lesbian? What? I don't-"

A gasp interrupted me. Lauren had heard the last part of the conversation, and her eyes lit up a bit and she ran off, probably to tell the rest of the house that I "admitted" to being a lesbian. She'd get a kick out of trying to humiliate me like that. Tanya shook her head sadly at Lauren and I was reminded once again of how honest and nice a person she'd always been.

"You're not getting it, Bella," she began, focusing on our conversation once more. The sink water kept running, but I had long ago stopped washing. "Edward... I broke up with Edward after I saw him looking at you. Again. And I knew it was hopeless trying to get him to want me when he only had eyes for you. I got tired of the facade."

I stared at her. Unblinking.

"Bella?"

"Why are you saying this?"

"Because it's true," she shrugged.

"I was the home-wrecking other woman?"

Tanya chuckled and it only barely sounded forced. "I guess so."

"Then why was he looking at you that way when we came downstairs?" I hoped she'd know what I was talking about; the incident occurred nine years beforehand.

Tanya rolled her eyes. "You know how good of a guy Edward is. He probably felt guilty for the way things ended with us. And about having sex with you in my bed right afterward." I choked on air. "Didn't think I knew about that, did you? You two were up there for a long time, and when you finally came out you were all rumpled and my bed was frumpy. It wasn't hard to guess what happened."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you aren't, but it's alright. Edward _was_ sorry. He'd never disrespect me like that on purpose."

_"We just had sex in your ex-girlfriend's bed,"_ I had said in an astonished voice once we regained our senses.

_"Well, that was highly... um... inappropriate of us. And quite a mistake too," _he had replied.

_Oh shit._ I assumed he meant that us being together so suddenly was the mistake, not the location of our interaction. I _knew_ Edward wouldn't hurt me like that on purpose, just like Tanya did.

_Oh shit_, I thought again, and smiled internally at the memory of Edward uttering that word so frequently the other night.

"Edward cared for me back then..."

"No, Edward _loved_ you back then. Full-on, can't-be-crushed-or-denied, hurts-to-look-at in love with you. You've been the winner this whole time and you didn't even know it."

"I wasn't trying to make it a competition," I said, not really knowing how to respond to that revelation.

"I was. I did everything I could not to lose, and it was all for nothing. Bella, you're the only one he's ever wanted."

_Back then, at least_.

"Why are you telling me this, Tanya?" I asked again. "What are you getting out of it?"

"Did you think I came here just to try to steal Edward back?" she smiled. Once again, a kind smile; she wasn't trying to patronize or make fun of me, just being helpful. The smile didn't upset me.

"Not really. I knew that you weren't really the type of person to cause trouble, but it didn't stop me from being anxious and a little upset."

"I figured you would be, that's why I originally declined Lauren's invitation to come up here. I don't have anything against you anymore."

"No offense, but why are you here now? Did Lauren convince you to come and try to 'break' Edward and I up so she could have him?"

This time Tanya _did_ laugh and I assumed it wasn't at me, but instead my question. "Of course not! Lauren doesn't want to be together with your Edward."

_I love the way she calls him __**mine**_. I supposed staking a claim had worked before.

"No, I just heard it through the grapevine that it was considered my fault for all your troubles in the past and felt the need to rectify that before it became too late. Am I?"

"No," I whispered. "Not at all." It seems like some of my questions were answered after all.

Edward and Tanya were broken up when he and I were together.

He _didn't_ disrespect me, and instead just spoke words that hit my insecure side, causing me not to understand.

And Edward cared for me. Maybe even loved me. Tanya might have been exaggerating his feelings, but now it was obvious to me that he truly did feel _something_ back then, just like he seemed to feel _something_ now. He had wanted me, as I wanted him, not just for a physical relationship.

And if I still felt the same way after nine years (absence makes the heart grow fonder, they say), it was entirely possible that he could go through his life without his feelings changing either.

Before, I had realized that it wasn't _im_possible for Edward to want me. And now I know that it is _possible_. A subtle, yet distinct difference that made my heart soar.

Tanya just stood there staring at my face while I processed everything. The lack of ambient noise when she turned off the sink startled me back into the real world, and I grinned brightly at Tanya, and she smiled back.

"There," she said. "I certainly feel better."

I laughed.

"Enjoy winning your game, Bella," she tossed over her shoulder as she walked out of the room. I came to the conclusion that Tanya was a very strong individual, and I respected her for all she'd done.

I sat down one on of the stools at the island once she was gone because I still had one important question to answer: _was it love?_

Whether or not his feelings were as deep as that, this epiphany explained a lot of Edward's thoughts and mannerisms, both in the present and in the past. He was always so caring, and his irrationally negative disposition with Jacob was put in a new light: jealousy. Edward could see (perhaps only subconsciously) the little differences in my relationship with Jacob as we grew closer, and reacted instinctively to them. I did the same thing whenever he so much as spoke to another girl.

And the way he always called me "love"... I knew that he got that from his parents, but it had never occurred to me that it was an endearment that his father gave to his mother: the one he loved. I had always just blushed and wished, never expecting anything more after a long while of nothing.

His dark reactions when I had begun avoiding him again when we first arrived, his reaction to Jacob and their silent conversations with me in the room, his desperation for me not to leave him again...

And the way he looked at me.

I've always loved that look.

And now I wasn't hopeless, but rather hopeful.

And I love that feeling, too.

Tanya stayed the night again, and all my nervousness was gone, leaving no confliction as I went to bed with Edward again. It was just him and I, and he sensed my good mood, once again giving me that devilish smirk as his hand rested on my hip bone, seeming to ask permission without words.

I replied by pressing my body to his. He liked that.

"Edward," I breathed out, not calling for his attention, just acknowledging him.

He understood and simply replied with, "My Bella..."

My heart melted a little as he lowered himself down my body, carefully removing my pajama pants and underwear and he kissed me until he brought me to the depths of pleasure, whispering beautiful things to me.

He still refused to let me reciprocate, claiming that he had something to prove to me. I wished that I could roll my eyes at him, but I was too euphoric to. What Tanya had said was still prevalent in my head, and I could only find Edward's stubbornness about that as endearing.

_Ever the gentleman_, I thought, continuing to bask in the wonderful words of desire and affection he said to me, and I believed them all.

Oh, yes. Edward cared for me.

And he "cared" for me with his mouth again the following morning when we awoke early.

I would forever be thankful to Emmett for jumping in and telling me to share this room. That man is just too smart for his own good.

* * *

Oh, yes, I do love euphemisms... First Jacob saved Bella from having to "play solitaire" all by herself at the start of this story, then Edward "buttered her muffin" and they found some "holiday spirit" in my christmas oneshot, and now Edward is "caring" for Bella. Oh yeah. We all love it when dirty things can pass for clean... XD

Anyway! this chapter was a little longer at 3,001 words, not including my author's notes... I'll be back up to my normal length soon, once I get back into the groove of writing again... and once my fingers get used to all the extra exercise they're receiving at school as well as on the computer hahaha

A lot of similar questions are being asked in reviews and messages on both twilighted(dot)net and fanfiction(dot)net, so I answered several of them on the thread for this story on the twilighted boards! Go ahead and check out the questions/answers and ask any others you have! If you're too lazy, that's understandable, but if you ask the same questions in a review, I'll probably just point you in that direction so I don't have to try to gather my thoughts to remember the answer I gave before XD  
Link is on my profile to the forum.... :)

This will be the last update for a little bit... not too long! don't worry! but I'm going to try to work on another of my stories, and those chapters usually take longer to get validated, and I can't have more than one in the submission cue at a time. So not too long, but longer than it has been for the last couple weeks. Don't get discouraged!

Thanks for reading, and be sure to review! Good reviews have the option of receiving an extra for this story! (see previous chapter ANs for what constitutes as a good review hahaha)

Much Love,

Grace, the unGraceful


	8. A Horrific Ending

Thank you to my beautiful and wonderful reviewers! Y'all always make my heart flutter with love and affection whenever I open my email after posting a chapter, and you make me confident enough to continue on... without you, I wouldn't even be bothering to try to write these chapters so fast. So I love you all, and this chapter is dedicated to each and every one of you. I am forever grateful, and I don't think I say that enough, my dears... :)

I'm going to start letting y'all know the timeline of the story as it goes, so we don't get confused about the days of the week, as there's more chapters than there are days in the trip. this chapter takes place on **Thursday.**

This chapter goes out to the ever wonderful _**xsecretxkeeperx**_, (what?! A chapter of mine is going out to an author other than movieandbookgirl? what is this nonsense? lol, I still heart you m&bg XD) the author of the fabulous **Lessons in Forbidden Love**, who is my new email buddy and FicsterTwin... And she'll get a surprise if she ever gets around to reading this story and sees her name. Go read that story and tell her in reviews that I sent you over! :P

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Twilight or it's characters, no matter how many times I sit outside Rob's window, whispering to him in his sleep to get his subconscious to want to plead my case. Perhaps I should crawl into his bed, as being closer might help my case, yeah? Yeah? Okay, thanks for the support on that one :D

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Thursday, Week 1_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Locking the door was no longer any use, it seemed, as Alice had somehow procured a key to our bedroom. Carlisle and Esme seemed shocked at the news when it was brought up at breakfast, so I was mighty curious about how our.... _dear_... little pixie had gotten a hold of it.

Hmm. 'Curious' I suppose is the wrong word to use. 'Pissed' and 'embarrassed' would probably be better suited for the situation.

I had woken up again late morning to the sound of the lock clicking loudly, though I hadn't known what the noise was at the time. My eyes popped open and I groaned when the door creaked open, shocked to see Tanya standing in the doorway. Edward stirred beside me, very obviously extricating his hand from the inside of the shirt I wore to bed, but not without resting his hand on me on top of the shirt. He obviously wasn't aware that we had a visitor.

It seemed that Tanya was doing her best not to roll her eyes at the display. I wouldn't have blamed her if she had.

"So do I need to ask how the progress is going in the game?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

Edward's eyes opened wide and he looked up to the door, confirming that he had not imagined the voice. He was the one to blush for once as he casually lowered his hand to my waist, thinking that it would go unnoticed. I had the urge to laugh, but thankfully kept my face composed.

"No progress, Tanya," I said, looking at Edward from the corner of my eye. "That's just how the hand is dealt," I added referring to his hand that was previously feeling me up in our sleep, as per usual.

I actually saw her try to stifle a giggle at our exchange, while Edward just had that confused-sleepy-cute face that he wore when he wasn't fully comprehending a situation when he was tired in the morning. We had a late night, after all, and woke up early, falling back to sleep for only a couple hours. I could get used to that type of schedule, though I doubted Alice would let us sleep so late again. Heaven only knew why we weren't jostled out of bed at the crack of dawn that morning as it was...

Tanya left us to get ready for the day, so we showered quickly and went downstairs to see her off, as that was the reason she came upstairs in the first place.

When we entered the kitchen, Tanya and Lauren were talking and actually smiling—both of them—which was astounding. I had truly never seen Lauren smile before. She was actually very pretty when she was happy.

Edward watched the exchange as well, though he seemed to be filled with amusement more than shock. "Well, I'll be damned..." he said so quietly I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear. He cleared his throat to capture their attention, and when Lauren saw the two of us, she blushed. I'd also never seen her blush before.

Edward just chuckled, and I was confused. He was always laughing at Lauren, and it seemed so out of character for him. I wondered what the poor did to him to make him so entertained by her reactions to him...

"Edward-" I began to question him, but he cut me off.

"Just watch, love." There he went using that nickname again, fighting dirty. There was no way I couldn't agree with him now, especially since I was allowing myself to hope these days.

I watched Lauren stride past us, deliberating keeping her back straight and dignity intact. She returned a moment later with her bags. _She's leaving? Why?_

She set her bags next to Tanya's, and I was even more confused. Before her trip up here, I had never known that Tanya was friends with Lauren... they seemed so different. Lauren worked in advertising: the only place in the world where her bitchiness was not only accepted, but appreciated, I'd wager. And Tanya... she always was too good to be true; Now she was a surgeon. For animals. On farms. Oh, yeah, she was _that_ person, but I couldn't seem to hate her in the least now that I wasn't envious of her for being The Perfect Woman. Despite my thoughts, I still felt that twinge in my stomach.

_But she's not the one for Edward; they both knew that all this time,_ my head reminded me. I took a deep breath and let that sink in before I turned to beam up at Edward, and he looked adoringly down at me, giving my hand a little squeeze for reassurance.

Reassurance?

I looked forward and saw Lauren stalking toward me with determination in her eyes and I instinctively took a step back. What kind of confrontation did she expect to go down?

I was astonished when she actually laid hands on me. Not to say that she turned violent, but she actually grabbed my face, and spoke words to me: "Fuck you. You had your chance. It's too late now." And then she pressed her lips to mine just to spite me and pulled away, a vindictive sort of smile on her face.

I was more confused than ever, and Edward just started cracking up loud enough to gather the rest of the occupants of the house together to see what the ruckus was about. They were left in the dark, however, because Lauren had already gone outside, I couldn't speak, and Tanya and Edward couldn't speak through their laughter.

_Wait a second..._ I thought, comprehension dawning on me. "Is..." I couldn't force the words out, but Edward understood and nodded his head vigorously, tears teeming from his eyes as he lost his grip on the banister and fell to the floor.

"Are you drunk, bro?" Emmett asked teasingly, helping him up.

_No, if he were drunk, I wouldn't be allowed to stand on my own two feet right now_, I thought half bitterly, half amused.

When Tanya found her composure, she made the rounds, giving hugs to everyone, even Edward and myself.

"Tell your mom I say hi," she told the love of my life as she gave him a simple hug. "I miss her lemon muffins."

"I'll pass on the message when we see her tomorrow," he responded.

I shot my head over to face him. _What was he talking about?_ He smirked at the look on my face.

"We talked about this when we first got here. You agreed to visit Mom and Dad with me this weekend."

"I did?"

"You did."

"Huh."

"Talk it over later, you two," Tanya joked before leaning in to hug me. "I'd wish you luck, but you seem to be doing pretty good on your own," she whispered in my ear.

"I could say the same for you," I smirked.

"Oh shut your pretty little mouth!" Tanya teased in return. I was still a little shocked that Tanya and I now had a relationship where teasing was acceptable. I smiled a little in return, and she nodded her head in understanding.

Then she left.

With a bigger smile than when she arrived.

And I was smiling as well. I was still slightly curious about how Edward could have ever wanted me over Tanya in the past, but I wouldn't question it. He did. And it was more than likely that those feelings had carried over through the years. I wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

I would just have to pay attention more, trying to decipher how Edward felt through his actions, since so far he hadn't been too keen on the idea of talking. It was a good thing that Alice didn't seem to have plans for us today, most likely because of Tanya and Lauren's departure.

We all just ended up drinking heavily again while trying to barbeque some food. "Trying" being the keyword, considering how we couldn't get the grill working. Each of the men took their turn attempting to drunkenly work the high tech knobs to figure out the correct setting and failing. In a cute and endearing way, of course, but they still failed. They grunted and tinkered and tried to look like they knew what they were doing for 45 minutes until Jessica rolled her eyes at us and stumbled her drunken way over to the group of men.

"Move it, boys," she slurred, and they cautiously moved out of her way. She was flipping burgers in five minutes flat, and the poor men were embarrassed that a _girl_ had to help them.

Jessica had always been the most logical of our group, and could figure out how to work almost anything just by looking at it. She became a statistician because she could figure out patterns and groupings and common factors that nobody else could see. And so she worked our barbeque, shooing the boys away, saying that if they couldn't figure out how to turn the thing on, they weren't allowed to operate it.

Mike looked especially put out. His ex wife and current girlfriend had one upped him, and wouldn't even let him help. Poor guy. He just kept fidgeting with his hand in his pocket, sulking at her as she sweated slightly from the flames and liquor in her system.

Once everyone had settled down to eat (and drink more, of course... we were at a fucking vineyard, so of course there was plenty of wine to go around), Mike stood up, looking all fidgety again. _What was his problem?_

"Jessica," he squeaked out before clearing his throat and trying again in a deeper voice. "Jessica."

I wanted to giggle, but Alice shot me a look that clearly said _Shut up before I have to have you whacked._

I shut my mouth.

"Jessica, I love you so much and never want to be parted from you again. Will you do me the honor of staying with me forever?"

He got down on one knee and produced an engagement ring. I wondered how that worked... was it the same ring that he had given to her both times they had been engaged before? Or was he required to give her a new ring each time?

"Um... Please? With a cherry on top?"

It was at that point that I realized that Jessica hadn't responded.

"Say _something_, will ya? I'm just standing here like an idiot."

"Technically you're kneeling there like an idiot," she responded. I wanted to giggle again, but I knew that Alice would have be killed off if I did, so I just gripped Edward's hand tightly. I felt him squeeze back, so I smiled a little.

"Is that a no?" Mike asked.

"No, it's a maybe. Why is this time going to be different than before, Mike? I don't want to get my hopes up, along with Katie and Tyler's, just to have it not work out again."

"Our kids will be fine, and so will we," he said with a sweet smile on his face. I wouldn't normally describe Mike Newton as charming, but I couldn't see how Jessica could tell him no. "We'll be different this time because I cherish you. I appreciate you. There's nobody else who could hold a candle to you."

"What about Bella? You're always staring at her boobs." I took a sip of my drink to hide my blush and Edward chuckled.

"Come on, Jessica. If I really wanted Bella, I could have had her," Mike replied, and I choked on my wine. Edward patted my back and gave me a glass of water.

"You don't know how many times I wish that I had told you. There's no one for me except for you." Yes, it was astounding to realize that Mike could be so charming and charismatic. Even when he was implying that he had a chance with me.

"Alright, Mike," Jessica sighed as if she were making a big sacrifice, though I saw the happiness in her eyes. Mike's face lit up as well, and they embraced.

That explained why we didn't have any plans for the day, even after Tanya and Lauren left; Mike must have somehow managed to clear the day with Alice in advance--a brave move on his part, considering how terrified he always seemed to be of that pixie since she sent him to the hospital in the second grade for stitches on his... nether regions. He was a brave and efficient romantic, it seemed.

We all raised a toast to celebrate their most recent engagement, and I felt like such a silly romantic for believing that they would really make it this time around; Mike had seemed so sincere, and confident in his actions, which was not the Michael Newton any of us were accustomed to seeing. They stayed for another hour before packing their bags. They were going to leave for a hotel for the night before driving back to Forks to enjoy the rest of their vacation time as a family.

We all waved them off. And then there were ten.

We continued overindulging in alcohol and having fun until tragedy hit.

Rosalie was once again on duty taking care of us drunkards, though without Jasper's or my help this time. I'd like to think that I wasn't causing too much trouble, though, just doing my best to convince Edward that it was alright if he needed to throw up, and that I wouldn't think less of him. Esme and Carlisle were in the middle of a debate again, though this time they were discussing politics. Angela couldn't seem to get over how ridiculous she thought the name "Paul" was, still. Jasper was jumping up and down with Alice this time, even givign her a piggy back ride every few minutes. Jacob would annoy Edward and amuse me when he came over to us (every seven minutes on the dot) and ask if he could make out with me one last time. And Emmett kept disappearing, and showing back up wearing clothes that I'm almost positive belonged to his mother.

All of this was occuring when we were interrupted by a horrified scream coming from Angela after she went down to the basement to bring up a couple more bottles.

I trailed behind everyone so I didn't trip as we hurried over to see what had the poor sweet girl so terrified.

And it was worse than I imagined.

"I... I..." she began, unable to finish her sentence.

"What is it, Angela? Are you alright?" Carlisle asked, going into Doctor mode.

"I'm fine, I think..." she replied, still dazed.

"Then what's wrong, hon?" I said, soothing her as best as I could in my drunken and slurred stupor.

"I locked the key to the basement inside before I could take out more wine!" she wailed, bursting into tears.

"I don't have another key for it here!" Carlisle exclaimed, just as terrified at the prospect of going through the rest fo the night without more supplies. "And it's after five! The only locksmith in town is closed already! We'll have to wait until morning!"

We all started to cry with Angela.

Ending AN: If you think you know what was up with Lauren (which you probably do... it was a little obvious I think XD), or you've read her character study, feel free to LOL with me. If you're still confused, then ask, and I'll give you that extra! Or if you've figured it out and want details... let me know!

And the phrase "never look a gift horse in the mouth"... I just discovered what that meant recently! Very surprising, but it makes sense... lol

My apologies... I lost my list of those of you who I had already given the story extras to who had asked... so if you still haven't received it and you asked before, my apologies. Please ask again, and I'll be sure to save the list on my computer this time... XD

On that note! Extra number three is here! This one is Mike asking for help with his special plans for the day. And all he goes through. He's a funny and good guy, y'all, give him a chance! Once you ask, extras will be sent out on Monday. Remember in your review to tell me if you want your extra to be sent through your email (if so, give me your email in the format of MuffNbutter (at) gmail (dot) com. Otherwise the email won't show up.), In a PM (where the formatting such as italics/bol/etc disappears), or through Twilighted (PMing there doesn't get rid of formatting, and you wont have to give out your email address. Visit this forum's story on the forums, or review the story on that site so I can know your screenname there). Thanks in advance!

Remember! Go to the Twilighted thread for this story to discuss it! I have a few FAQs posted on there, and I'll be sure to add more if necessary!

Much Love,

Grace, the unGraceful


	9. I Never Want to Stop

I'll begin by saying that I was a little anxious for this chapter to be released... It's been written for almost a whole year after I had a brilliant dream, and this chapter was the inspiration for this entire story, so yeah... I decided to stop waiting for Twilighted to catch up and run with it hahaha. That said, the next couple chapters are ALSO fully complete, and therefore how quickly they're posted has entirely to do with how well received this chapter is... I'm not asking for 100 reviews or anything like that, just a little bit of love. The last couple chapters each received less than 10 reviews, and it made me sad, since I love this story so much. So if you want the next chapter quickly, and not have to wait for another site to catch up, then I suggest you let me know your thoughts, good and bad ;)

Ahem. THIS is the chapter of why I wrote this entire fic... I dreamed it, and this was the first chappie written of this story, followed by one other crucial scene, before I finally decided to write the whole story, starting with chapter one. This chapter... I'm in love with it. It's the longest one yet at 6,546 words (including ANs)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or it's characters, no matter how many times I show Stephenie Meyer this story, telling her that her characters actually _LIKE_ to be publicly sexed up... She told me I was a perv and a hoodlum and called the cops on me so I'd leave her house and stop holding her children ransom :(

* * *

I would have thought that was impossible to run out of alcohol in a vineyard of all places, but Alice, of course, would not have our fun ruined because of it. I admired her courage to try to pull us out of depression.

"Let's play 'I Never'!!!!" she shouted.

The suggestion caused groans.

"Honey, you can't play without any liquor," Jasper told her quietly, a sad look on his face.

"How about we play '_Strip_ I Never,'" Emmett suggested. To my intense surprise, everyone started nodding their agreements.

I looked at him in horror. Was I the only one not drunk enough to play? And we didn't even have the supplies needed to remedy that situation!

Jacob, knowing me well enough to be aware of my discomfort but still wanting to play, put in his two cents. "Lets go play in the hot tub," he suggested. To me, he whispered, "It'll still be fun, but the bubbles will leave a lot of mystery to what people are uncovering." I reluctantly nodded, and gave him a thankful smile. He returned it with a wink as everyone voiced their approval. He was still taking care of me, just like he always had, and I was grateful.

"Come on, then! Let's all jump in!"

"Wait, what do you mean, jump in?" Rose asked suspiciously. "I'm going to go change into my swim gear first. Come on, Alice."

"But if you put on a swim suit then you'll have less to take off." Jasper's voice sounded worried. He was always so protective of his wife and the crazy antics she would always put everyone through... even back before they were married.

"Yeah, let's just go in wearing what we are now," I said, edging to the back door. Eventually, almost everyone followed my lead, sliding into the hot water in their day clothes (shoes exempted), except Rose, who insisted on putting a bikini on to torture Emme--I mean to save her clothes from irreparable damage, of course, along with Alice, who walked up with her to make sure she would be alright.

The wine and vodka were still strong in everyone's systems as the game began, and our buzz certainly helped with the awkwardness.

The questions started off fairly simple. _I've never been married... I never had sex... I never gave/received a blow job... I've never gotten a tattoo..._ Edward surprised me by taking something off with that one, but I promised myself I would wait to ask him about it.

It was after the first fifteen minutes that the questions started getting personal. And embarrassing.

"I never lost my virginity to someone here right now," Jasper said, looking over at his wife.

Unsurprisingly, almost everyone had to remove an article of clothing with that question. Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, and Jacob and I all removed something, but I was shocked to see Edward take something off, and how Emmett didn't. _Edward..._

I figured that Rose had also lost it to Emmett, and that left Edward and Angela. I knew that Angela had lost her virginity to Ben, her ex-husband and high school sweetheart, so that wasn't a big deal. As for Edward, I had no idea who his first time was with, but it was someone here and I wasn't at all happy about that. I suppose that I had always assumed that he was with Tanya for his first time, though I had never actually allowed myself to ponder the fact. It was difficult knowing that the person who took away the love of you life's innocence was sitting in a hot tub with you, and you still didn't even know who it was. I'm sure my confusion and hurt showed on my face, so I let my hair cover my expression as I took off my shirt.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward whispered, leaning over to pull my hair out of my face.

"Nothing." I tried not to cry.

"Are you sure?" He put a hand on my leg. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" His eyes conveyed his complete openness, so I had to nod in return; I _could_ tell him, but I chose not to. "Good. I'd hate for you to think that there was something you couldn't share with me." He smiled and gave my thigh a light squeeze before letting go and grabbing my hand in both of his under the cover of the bubbles.

I became lost in the sensation on his hands massaging my own, despite the fact that his verbal reassurances did nothing to calm my anxiety. He worked his way up my arm until-

"I never felt Edward up on our first day here!" Alice exclaimed, a wicked gleam in her eye. I turned red, and Edward looked over at me, that smirk on his face not fully covering up the embarrassment in his eyes. I tried to look away from everyone as I removed my shorts, and was shocked to see both Emmett and Rose removing clothes too. I felt a surge of jealousy that they had tried to touch him when they first saw him again; I knew it sounded hypocritical to think that way, but at least _my_ incident was technically accidental--_does it count as being on purpose if you thought the person in question was someone else?_ They, along with almost everyone else were looking at me with the same shocked faces.

"Damn, Bella, I didn't know you had it in you," Rosalie said, giving me a nod of approval as Emmett said to Edward, "What'd she grab?"

I blushed at both comments and avoided looking at anyone.

"You two are ones to talk!" Alice chirped. "Spill."

"I saw a nice ass, and I grabbed it," Rose said nonchalantly. I wondered if _she_ was the person Edward had had sex with before me.

"I saw a nice ass, and I grabbed it," Emmett repeated in the same casual tone. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What? I didn't mean anything by it, I was just gathering evidence so I could compare it the awesome firmness of my own derriere. Edward agrees, my ass feels better than his."

I stared at him in shock, and blinked. I felt Edward cough a little beside me in... embarrassment? Had he touched Emmett? Why? I let out a nervous chuckle in the silence of the tub.

"Enough about me, what about you, Bella?" Emmett asked.

Then they all bombarded both Edward and I with questions which I refused to answer, and Edward did as well, probably to be a gentleman and help spare me. I kind of just wanted to shrink into his side and hide from everyone, but that would hardly be considered appropriate considering how all I was currently left wearing was a bra and panties and he was only in his boxe- no, he was naked.

_OHMYGOD_, I was sitting next to a naked Edward Cullen!_ But wait,_ my rational mind thought, _he had them on after he took off his shirt for the virginity question..._

_Oh. My. God_, I thought again. Did that mean that he "felt himself up"? _Like.. masturbation, maybe?_ the Little Perverted Bella in my head thought, fantasizing over the fact._ Why would this God ever feel the need to masturbate when he had pretty girls like Lauren throwing themselves at him all the time?_

I paused my thought process to correct that last remark with my new found information on Lauren when the Little Pervert Bella got back into my mind's driver seat, giving me more mental images. The Rational Minded Bella didn't help matters, pointing out that the only person in this house whom he was obviously attracted to was myself, and therefore he was probably imagining me while doing it. I felt a little dirty about the fact that I was flattered, rather than disgusted.

My thoughts were interrupted as Edward nudged me, making me notice a bunch of the players nodding off. How long had I been stuck in my own world?

We splashed them with water and told them to go up to bed, and soon it was only Alice, Jacob, Edward and I playing the game and the little pixie was the only one wearing any clothes, except Jacob who still had one sock on. I decided to rectify that.

"I never hit on my own brother while drunk," I smiled sweetly at Alice. She gave me a death glare while Edward burst out laughing.

"You hit on _Emmett?!_ I didn't know he was your type," Edward smirked and Alice threw her bra out of the tub.

Jacob mumbled something incoherently while staring up at the sky.

"What was that, honey?" I asked him sweetly. Edward frowned slightly over something or another, so I repeated his earlier actions and took his hand, rubbing soothing circles into it as I turned my attention back to the drunken guy on my other side. "Jake, do you want another turn or do you want to go to sleep?"

"'Nother turn," he slurred, putting his arm around my shoulders. He thought for a moment and then glared triumphantly at Edward. "I never lost my virginity with Bella." His smile was large as he reached into the water to take off the sock and almost collapsed into the water; I began to fall with him because of his extended arm. Edward and Alice stopped us from drowning and us girls giggled at Jake's silliness while Edward just had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Alice?" he called.

"Bella can you get my sock for me?" Jake asked, looking pathetic in an adorable way.

"Yeah?" Alice answered Edward.

"Why don't you just stop playing now? You don't have to take off the sock."

"What does one do if the 'I Never' is relevant to them, but they aren't wearing any clothes to take off?"

"But I wanna be naked with you, too. _Edward_," he spat the name, and it was the only part of his sentence that wasn't slurred, "shouldn't get to be the only one." I had to laugh at him for that.

"Ummm... They have to do a dare? I guess? Why, you want Bella to have to suffer for being there when she lost her own virginity?" Alice giggled.

"Alright then, Jakey, but you're going to bed after this."

He nodded that he understood and Edward put a hand on my bare back as I leaned down to go underwater and remove the aforementioned sock, but then Edward's words caused me to sit bolt upright.

"Well, that would be lovely, but I'm actually wondering what dare _I_ must perform for that statement."

"WHAT?" Alice, Jake and I all asked at the same time. Edward did _not_ lose his virginity to me... did he?

"After the end of summer party before college... Surely you remember, Bella?" he grinned, ignoring the shocked expressions of our friends.

"Really?" I asked, just as flabbergasted as the other two. "That was your first time?"

"You had _sex_ with him?!?!?!" Jacob hissed as if he wasn't the first person to discover this fact, all those years ago. He slumped down, just about to be knocked out for the night. _He must be very drunk to forget that information_, I mused, rather entertained by his lack of coherency.

"Of course it was my first time! Why would I lie about this?" The smile on his face just got bigger with every syllable he uttered.

"Oh, thank god! I was freaking out about who you lost it to earlier! I would hate to think that you had put that thing in... I don't know, Rose or something before sticking me. But you were really good for never doing that before."

Both Alice and Edward laughed at my phrasing (reminding me that she was here), and after a moment I joined in, too... amazed at what a small amount of alcohol, consumed hours ago, could do to affect how articulate I would usually tend to be... Who would have thought?

"_That's _what you were upset about? No no nonono. 'Twas you, my love," he said, giving my hand a sloppy, drunken kiss. "But 'really good,' eh? I'm glad I could please you." His smile turned flirty.

"Of course you pleased me. You're good at everything else, why wouldn't you have been good at that, too, right?"

He laughed at me. "It's all about wanting it... And you're the reason I wanted to be good, because _you_ were!" It was my turn to laugh. "Seriously! The way you moaned my name and your fingers tracing over my-"

"That's my cue to bring this big guy up to bed!" Alice said, gesturing to a barely conscious Jacob. I had forgotten she was here again, along with Jacob.

"Good thought, Alice. Honey," I said, scooting over to Jacob, "Why don't you go to bed... You're obviously about to pass out."

"I don't want to leave you alone out here," he slurred, glaring about a foot away form where Edward sat.

I did my best not to laugh, along with my companions, as I answered him. "I'm not alone; I'm with Alice." I knew it was better not to mention Edward; Jake might just forget that he was here, if we were lucky.

"Fine then, Babe, but don't go near Edward, I saw how he was looking at you tonight, and I can tell that he wants you."

I almost answered him back with my usual, "That's okay, I want him to think about me that way," but then I remembered where I was and who I was with, and how it had already been proven to me three times in the past week that Edward did in fact want me. I blushed and looked over at the man in question to see that he was blushing too, a sure sign that Jacob was right at that moment. I threw a smile at him, then continued encouraging Jake to head to bed.

Ten minutes later, Jake was dressed in his sopping clothes and stumbling into the house with Alice supporting him (amazingly still mostly clothed).

She returned shortly and the three of us played another couple rounds with Edward and I ganging up on her until she had removed a fair amount of clothing. But, miraculously, she still had on her shirt, socks, and underwear.

"How did you do manage to keep your clothes on?" I asked her, completely bewildered. She had been stripping just as much as the rest of us, and I hadn't seen her sneak back into any clothing.

"I had on more layers. I figured it would turn into a stripping game; we DO have Emmett here, after all, so I put on more before I suggested the game, and then I put on a couple more when I went upstairs with Rose."

I sighed and Edward asked, "How do you always know these things?"

"Because I'm perfect," she replied, before grinning wickedly. That smile made me very frightened of what she was about to say. "Okay. Let me do one more and then I'm going to bed."

Edward agreed without any qualms. I just stayed silent. Obviously he couldn't read Alice as well as I could.

"I Never had any sexual fantasies about anyone in this Jacuzzi." She smiled that wicked smile again and I blushed and looked down. I wondered what horrible dare she would make me do _this_ time... It was obvious that was the only reason why she had wanted to continue the game; Edward and I were both already naked.

"Why do you insist on always embarrassing Bella?" Edward asked in a tired voice.

"And you _aren't_ embarrassed, too?" I mumbled to myself, thinking of the knowledge I had just discovered earlier regarding his masturbation tendencies, but he heard me.

"Of course not. It's apparently common knowledge already, so it makes no difference to me whether or not it's actually spoken aloud or not. Besides... those are some really good fantasies, there..." I could hear the smirk in his voice, and it gave me the courage to look up (at Alice--baby steps, remember...)

"What do you want us to do, Alice?" Edward asked.

"Let's see," she said, pretending to think on it. _Pretending_ being the key word because I could tell that she had her dare planned out before she even spoke her "I Never" and that didn't bode well in my book.

"Just tell us," I pleaded, wanting to get it over with.

"I want Bella to give Edward a lap dance!" she practically yelled.

My jaw dropped.

"You're kidding! That's pushing her personal boundaries too far! We're not even wearing clothes!" I appreciated Edward sticking up for me more than I could express, which I suppose wasn't saying much considering how I couldn't express much much of anything at the moment.

"I'm _not_ actually kidding!" Alice called out gleefully. She grabbed my arm and forced me over to straddle Edward's lap before either of us could get a decent protest out.

When I plopped down on him, he automatically reached his arms out to steady me but he accidentally brushed one of my breasts, and he freaked and slammed his arms down at his sides, almost causing me to tumble off, but I grabbed his thighs to balance myself. Alice just laughed at us, saying we were "super funny" when we were completely mortified.

I shot a glare at her and she just smiled back and nodded over to Edward. I turned to look at him and what I saw shocked me. He was staring at me with pure unadulterated lust. My mouth dropped open and I turned back to Alice who was smirking at him this time. _The evil little pixie had planned this!_

I returned to looking at my love's face to see him just giving me a simple smile like he always did. He hadn't given me a sultry look; obviously it was just my imagination going into overdrive. It was immensely disappointing.

I took my hands off his thighs when I was sure I was steady enough and crossed my arms over my chest. His gaze flickered down to the movement of my arms and then back up to my face without any hesitation--it made me second guess myslf and wonder if he really didn't glimpse anything that even remotely interested him. This saddened me even more.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Nothing." My voice was barely audible and therefore utterly unconvincing.

"That's the second 'nothing' of the night. _Something_ is wrong, love, why don't you tell me what it is?"

"Really, Edward. Nothing's wrong. I'm just being my usual insecure self, that's all."

"You have nothing to be insecure about! I don't understand why you can't see how amazing you are! How amazing _I_ see you as! Bella, why can't you see?" His arms were now wrapped around my shoulders in a drunken, yet firm hold, pressing me against his bare body and the weight pushing me down onto his legs more prominently. I was suddenly very aware of how naked we are, and I could tell he could, as well because of the stirrings I felt near a very personal area. I tried to hold in a moan at the knowledge that in that exact moment, I was turning Edward on.

I was saved by Alice, once again announcing her presence.

"Guys!" I let out a sigh of relief and he let his arms drop to my waist, keeping me from falling over as I turned to face my savior of a best friend. "I want to see a lap dance, not a hug-fest!" So much for her being my savior. I knew that there would be no arguing with her if I wanted to survive the rest of my trip intact.

This time my sigh was a mix of longing and chagrin as I turned back to Edward, and placed my hands on his shoulders, settling myself in. The look on Edward's face was torn as he looked in my eyes. I closed them and turned my head to Alice.

"How, um, _thorough_ should this be? Like, a minute or something?" I asked, trying to keep all emotion out of my voice.

"Step off, Alice. Just go to bed and leave Bella be. Or better yet, what's my dare?" He was being really sweet, trying to keep the heat off of me, but I figured it was useless.

"I'll go to bed later," she dismissed him. "You have to ride him-" I blushed at her words "-until he cums," she said as if she were merely suggesting going for a walk in the park. My mouth dropped open, though. She was obviously joking, though I could tell that parts of Edward liked that idea; he was moving around again.

"What the fuck, Alice! Don't you have more respect for your 'BFF4Life' than that? Why would you ask her to violate herself like that?!?" I was touched that he was standing up for me, although I knew that I shouldn't have been surprised. Edward was _always_ like that. He never let me down. I giggled and rested my head on his chest, holding on to the back of his neck.

Alice just laughed. "Of course! She knows I'm kidding. That's why she's just sitting there content instead of blushing up a storm like she always does!" At those words I _did_ blush, and Edward's body relaxed as he let out a nervous chuckle. I figured he could feel the temperature difference against his skin.

"Fine then, Alice," he relented. "You were kidding. But it wasn't funny. You shouldn't get a guy's hopes up like that. _I_ might be level headed enough to know how inappropriate that was, but Eddie was looking forward to some stimulation," he tried to joke.

I couldn't help but giggle at that. "_Eddie?_" I asked, looking up to his face.

It was his turn to blush. "Some guys name their penises. So what? You named your toaster 'Giornamo' when we were little." I let him believe that I fell for his nonchalance and just nodded, looking over at Alice who was fighting laughter.

"So..." I said, giving Edward the change of subject I knew he was longing for. "Alice, are you going to let us off the hook for a dare?"

"Yeah, but you owe me one," she giggled, then yawned. Alice and I began to climb out from our positions in the tub to get our clothes, but Edward stopped me. I sat back down, a confused look on my face.

"Let me be a gentleman. Stay here and in the warmth. I'll go get towels." And with that he shifted me off his lap and grabbed his boxers, which were barely in reach, slipping them on before he hoisted himself out and jogged into the house, leaving Alice and I alone.

"So tell me, how much did you love being able to sit on his lap?" she giggled.

"A lot! Although I would have loved if it wasn't for some silly dare in the first place _with _said dare-giver within a three foot radius," I winked. "But it was still completely wonderful to feel his hands on me..." I sighed, temporarily lost in the memory of it all.

"Bellsie! Snap out of it!" she screamed at me a second later. I saw Edward smirking from the door way with several towels in his hands, still sopping wet. He was either incredibly fast or I had zoned out longer than I thought I had.

He took Alice's hand to help her out of the tub, and then handed her a towel.

I stayed where I was. The feeling of the steaming hot water on my body mixed with the fresh night breeze on my wet shoulders and neck was fantastic. I sat there, completely content, just looking at the stars in the sky. After Alice had been safely escorted inside, Edward came back out and sat down beside me, staring up as well.

I once again got the urge to snuggle into his side, but this time, my thoughts were anything but innocent. I might not have been drunk enough to pass out like everyone else, but I was still slightly buzzed from my extreme alcohol intake earlier in the day, and Edward was much the same. I chanced a glance at him and saw him looking at me. I smiled brightly and he grinned back as he reached over, brushing wet hair out of my face.

"You should never let anything as trivial hair hide you, especially from me, love." His green eyes smoldered into mine with a passion I had only witnessed form him once before, nine years ago.

And as usual, his eyes and words left me speechless; it took all I had in me not to grab his hand and pull him up to our room. I knew I had to get out of there before I did something to make him hate me, like attacking him out of nowhere if, for some strange reason, I was only imagining that look on his face.

My clothes were strewn across the the patio and I'd have to get my naked self out to go collect them. I decided that it wasn't important to protect my modesty because I needed to leave _now_ or I would never be able to convince myself to.

I pulled my arms up to cover my chest as best I could, clasping my hands under my chin, and waded through the bubbling water (as far from Edward as possible) and started to get out of the water.

I was instantly chilled and was regretting the point when I'd have to remove my arms to put on my shirt... but I didn't get that far.

I had only lifted myself partially out of the water--my lower back was just getting hit by the cool air--when I felt him.

He was right behind me, his hands on my body and he was breathing heavily. As was I, due to the skin on skin contact.

"Bella?" He asked. His tone was shaky, and it surprised me. I was so used to smooth velvet that the roughness was a startling, yet erotic (but what wasn't sexy with him?) change of pace.

"Yes?" I tried not to sound too breathless.

It was a wasted attempt. There was no volume to my voice and my chest was heaving with the effort to keep from hyperventilating. It didn't help that I was aware just how much he knew this. His arms were wrapped around me from behind: one of them going across my own arms that were covering myself up with his hand caressing my shoulder, and the other around my midriff as he tightly gripped my hip, pulling me into him and letting me feel his arousal.

"Do you know what I want, Bella?" he asked in a low, rough voice.

He wasn't playing a game or trying to be coy or anything like that, which made the question all the sexier. He was simply just asking permission and attempting to convey how much he wanted me. Wanted _me_ of all people... I didn't get it, but I sure as hell wasn't going to pass up another opportunity for this.

"Yes, I know." I couldn't for the life of me form anything other than monosyllabic words. I knew he was waiting for a positive sign for him to keep going, but moving wasn't exactly an option for me just then.

"May I?" he asked in the same hard tone, gliding his hands over to more precarious positions. Even as he was seducing me, he was ever the gentleman. I very much wished he wasn't just then; I just wanted him to grab me and fuck the hell out of me, as graphic as that sounded. I didn't have the time to "make love" to him right then, as he had mentioned in the past... I just wanted to feel him pounding inside of me.

When I didn't answer him, he asked again, but he used different words that made my head spin and my thighs slick with more than just the water from the hot tub.

"Bella, may I take you right here, right now?" His voice was the most erotic thing I had ever experienced, and it seemed my wish that the gentleman vanish had come true. I was close to cumming off his words and hands alone as he rubbed my breast and clit, saying--not bothering to whisper--those words in my ear.

"Oh, _God, _yes," I breathed, and he took that as his cue.

He leaned forward and started ravaging my neck with his lips, teeth and tongue as his hands continued their rubbing, more forcefully this time, pushing me even closer to his rock hard body. I moaned in pleasure and brought my arms up over my head and let them travel furiously through his hair, pushing him closer to me and leading his mouth to my own.

When his lips finally touched mine, it was electric. He immediately flipped me around so I was facing him while simultaneously throwing me up so I was sitting on the edge of the hot tub as he thrust into me. I screamed out in pleasure and he kept up his hard, deep thrusts, making me scream each time. It was so erotic, our wet bodies pressed impossibly close together, and getting closer with each rough pounding into me.

He was fucking me into oblivion, and I was loving every second of it.

I felt the loss when he would slide out of me, even thought I knew it was only so he could come back into me, more powerful than the time before.

I had come three times already and he was still pushing relentlessly inside of me. I was utterly exhausted from gripping onto him so tightly, I was losing my voice, and I was sure my ass would be bruised because of his solid grip on it as he used his hold to drive into me, as well as our pelvises from knocking so hard for so long.

I wondered how it was possible that he managed to keep going, but then I realized that it was because he was a God. That made sense. But I truly was tired. If he weren't repeatedly giving me sharp thrusts of pleasure, I was positive I would have been passed out. My arms felt like they were about to fall off, but I couldn't loosen my hold on him while he was doing such amazing things to me.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to take it anymore, so I breathed to him in between thrusts, "Edward (scream) oh god (scream) please (scream) I'm exhausted (scream) I ca- (really loud scream) I can't take (louder scream) take anymore! (scream) Please!" And then he burst into me and I let out my longest and loudest scream yet. But I couldn't relax my arms or my legs yet because I could still feel him inside me, joined with me.

He put his hands on my shoulders and rubbed them gently, saying my name softly, so I opened my eyes to tell him that I just wanted to go to bed, only to see my world change.

He wasn't inside me still, he was sitting beside me. Nothing had happened. It was just a dream. _Fuck, I have a dirty mind. Where do I come up with these things?!_

"Come on, love, let's get to bed. I don't want either of us to fall asleep in here again. We have a long flight ahead of us tomorrow morning," he said, and I sighed. I had forgotten once again that we would be going to visit his parents this weekend in Forks.

As we gathered our clothes, I took comfort in the thought that at least he had been alseep, too, and therefore didn't hear me talking in my dreams about the stellar sex I was having I was having in them. Or the star.

"Here," Edward handed me one of the towels he had brought down earlier and then turned his back to give me privacy as I got out, still naked.

Then I tripped, of course. "Are you alright, Bella?" he asked, his muscles twitching as if he were fighting the urge to turn around and check on me.

"I'm fine, just slipped. But my towel's all wet," I sighed.

"That's why I brought extra." I could tell he was smirking even though I couldn't see his face. He lazily draped a dry towel over his back so I could grab it without him having to turn around.

I walked up right behind him and saw his entire body tense before I took the proffered towel and wrapped it around myself. As I turned him to face me the smirk I had imagined he would have was firm in place. He set another towel on my head and delicately dried my hair for me. I smiled up at him and took his offered hand as he led me up to our room.

Once we got upstairs, we toweled off, put on some warm, dry pajamas, and cuddled up in bed to sleep.

As if any dream I would have could compare to what I had just experienced.

* * *

That's right. Bella had a sex dream after passing out in a hot tub that was so hot and wild that she actually had to ask Edward to stop because the pleasure was too intense and she hadnt kept consuming enough liquor to keep her awake because they got locked out of the wine cellar at the vineyard they were staying at. Quite a dream to have, that is, but I had it. And I wrote it. Tell me what you think of my dreams... :P

And yeah, I admit it. I have trouble taking the lemons I write seriously. First it's with Jacob, so how can _that_ be a serious moment, and then Bella is playing games the whole time to get Edward to touch her, and now it's a dream fantasy that isn't very realistic. I know this. I love this. Aren't you wondering when I'll finally get serious with our Edward and Bella? I know I am... ;)

Ahem. Why didn't Emmett remove an article of clothing when asked if he had lost his virginity to someone present? One word: Lauren. Now, how in the world Emmett lost his virginity to Lauren? Another word: experimentation. On both of their parts. Simple as that. Maybe I'll write that scene out sometime soon... :P

Remember: How quickly this story is updated is entirely dependant on how many reviews I get... Right now I'm at 90, and I'd like to at the very least break 100. Pretty please? With Edward on top? Of Bella? In a hot tub? lol....

I still have three extras that you can ask for in a nice review... lol

Much Love,

Grace, the unGraceful


	10. Difference in Love

This chapter goes out to **venomousgal**, the author of the fantastic piece **Rescue Me**. Paramedic Edward? Abso-freaking-lutely... lol. We just discovered that we've read each other's works! hahaha... This one is to you, hon, for reminding me that I forgot to finish editing this chapter, that has been sitting--complete--on my laptop for several months. Lol?

And also to **Sunfeathers** for being my 100th review! Thank you! I'm so glad to have hit this milestone in this story... now only 900ish more to go until it's tied with My Beloved window on my other account hahaha

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or its characters, no matter how often I try to perform witchcraft making it happen after I watch Sandra Bullock in Practical Magic. Damn.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

_Friday_

~*~*~*~*~

"BELLA!!!!! EDWARD!!!" was the first thing I heard when we entered the baggage claim area.

I immediately stood up on my tiptoes, trying to see over the heads of all the tall people in front of me. The strong female voice called out again, and I whipped my head around and saw a large group of bronze-haired, green-eyed people waiting for Edward and I.

It was Elizabeth, Edward's mother, who had called our names, and she was running forward to greet us. I was surprised when she took me in her arms first, whispering "Welcome home, finally," before going to hug her son.

Edward said a quick hello and hugged all his family members that were able to come to pick us up before going to grab our bags while I was being passed around to everyone in the group.

"How's my little girl been doing?" Edward, Sr. asked when it got to be his turn.

"She's been alright... living life and working like crazy. She's missed her Pops," I grinned, and he smiled at the name before taking me into a big hug.

He chuckled. "Are you riding back with your parents or us?" he asked casually, and I stiffened.

"They're here? Now?"

"Not that I've seen; I just assumed they were going to greet you as well..." he looked a little uncomfortable at my reaction, and loosened his arms from around me.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "No, I didn't tell them I was coming. I'm going back with you."

The smart man decided to give me a plausible excuse. "So I shouldn't call Charlie up and tell him because it's a surprise."

"Yes. That's exactly right," I smiled at him appreciatively. He nodded his head in understanding. I didn't think he knew the cause of my falling out with my parents, but he seemed to understand that we still hadn't made up, and he put an arm around my shoulders to give a squeeze of comfort.

"Let her go, Dad! you have to share!" Robert told his father, bringing me into an even tighter hug once Ed had released me. I couldn't help but chuckle at my inability to let my lungs expand and Rob's silly antics, until I was wrenched from his tight grip and into the arms of Dalilah, Edward's only sister, who chastised me quietly in my ear for not marrying her brother yet, making me blush.

Once I had been greeted and embarrassed and squished by everyone, Edward returned with only his bag. I gave him a questioning look and he shrugged, walking over to my side, slipping his arm around my waist to whisper in my ear, "I don't see it and the turnstile is empty... perhaps someone grabbed it on accident or it was shipped incorrectly. We should go report it to someone." I nodded my head as he explained the situation his family before placing his hand on the small of my back, leading us away.

I can't properly express how much I loved the feeling of his hand resting there, guiding me and providing a feeling of reassurance and safety... And all too soon the feeling was gone and his hands were placed on the counter in front of him as he spoke to someone behind it. I looked up to see a pretty lady smiling at Edward so I stopped paying attention, just letting my eyes wander anywhere except to the lady who was flirting with the man of my dreams or to whom she was flirting with.

Since I was in my own world, I was shocked when I felt his arm snake around my waist and his other hand went to my cheek, turning my face so he could breathe in my ear, "Play along, please, love, she's making me uncomfortable."

I had no idea what he was talking about until he kissed my neck softly and I just about fainted. I was able to compose myself in time to hear him say,"...yes, my wife's bag... it was a forest green small suitcase with a tag depicting her name and address on it." _Wife. He called me his wife._ I knew it was just a ruse to stop her flirting, but it was still nice to hear.

I saw her glance at our intertwined fingers and smirk when she saw no rings, most likely thinking we were separated or _not-all-that-serious_ for a married couple. She looked back at Edward and said, "Maybe if you give me your personal number I can contact you the minute _her-_" she hissed the pronoun "-luggage is retrieved. Are you seeing anyone?"

Now that was just uncalled for. And Edward looked completely shocked. He had told the woman he was married, and his supposed wife was right next to him! But I knew women better than he did, so I knew how to handle the situation.

"They're getting re-sized," I said, referring to the apparent lack of wedding rings. She frowned and I knew she was aware of what I was talking about, so I continued. ''I put on a lot of weight with the last baby, and my sweet husband here gained with me, and now that number two is on his way, I just couldn't stand the thought of not wearing that precious treasure for several months again after having to do without it for the first child, so we had them fitted bigger... but I know that when we're both back down to a healthy size after Edward III's birth, we'll had to have them sized _again_... but it will be worth it, being able to see the physical token of his love for me during these special months... you know how that goes, right... Kris-ten?"

I hugged one of Edward's arms with both my own and looked up at him, smiling as sweetly as I could. He looked down at me in amazement. I just smiled wider and held him closer to me, not having to act this time.

"It's Kir-sten," she mumbled as Edward leaned down to kiss my temple softly.

"Now, here's a number you can reach us at... We're in town visiting his parents now to tell them about the good news!" I placed one hand on my stomach and Edward went with it, smiling at me and putting one of his on top of mine, lacing our fingers together. "Will there be any other information you need, or can we go share our news with the world!... instead of just _you_." I let my smirk grow at her dumbfounded look, and peeked over at my "husband" who looked just about ready to explode with laughter.

"No, I have a thorough description of the piece in question and a number to reach you with... that should be all... congratulations..." she added lamely at the end.

I smiled sweetly at her, and then Edward and I walked away, laughing the moment we were out of earshot.

"Oh, _Bella_!" The way he said my name made my heart soar. "That was absolutely _wonderful_, love! How did you come up with all that stuff on the spot?"

Oh, it wasn't really on the spot... all those stupid daydreams of having your babies in high school just seemed to pay off now...

"I just know how the female mind works," I elected to say instead, "and what it would take for her to back off. You were so cute standing there, not knowing what to do!" I pinched his cheeks for emphasis.

"Well, what do you expect? I told her that you were my wife for chrissakes!"

"Really?" Dalilah asked, taking in how both of Eward's arms were still wrapped around me and how I had one arm on his chest, the other still on his face; our position was making walking awkward, but we couldn't help it, we were laughing so hard. Although my laughing stopped the second Dalilah said that, remembering the comment she whispered to me earlier.

"Don't get your panties in a twist," I quickly butted in before she could say anything to embarrass me in front of Edward. "We were trying to get one of the employees to stop flirting with him." At seeing her smirk still in place, I added, "It was his idea."

"Ah, a little bit of wish fulfillment, there, Son?" Ed asked.

Edward paled and he had a panicked look on his face. When he glanced at me, I would have thought it was such a cute look on his face if it hadn't meant that the thought of him ever wanting to be with me in that type of committed relationship made him _panic_, but I supposed it was still cute nonetheless. I turned away from him so he wouldn't see my sad face and only looked back when a new conversation was in full swing.

"Stop spacing out, Bella or we'll leave you!" Chase called to me playfully.

"Yes, Bella, let's go, love." Edward seemed to have regained his composure, and he held his hand out for me to take, which I did gratefully.

When we reached the darker lighting of the parking garage, I allowed myself a glance at the stunning man beside me who didn't want me, only to see that he was looking at me, too. I hurriedly turned away, and he gave my hand a squeeze to get me to look at him, but I couldn't; not yet with how confused I felt.

We all climbed into the vehicles and drove off (three different cars as there were a whole lot of us, with half his siblings and their spouses and a couple of Edward's little nieces and nephews). We were all packed so tightly that Dalilah suggested how _convenient_ it would be to have me just lay across the people in the back seat of her car... the evil wench.

The first attempt at getting comfortable there failed completely. I tried lying across the laps of Chase, Edward, and Robert, but the car wasn't long enough, and I kept almost rolling off at every bump we hit, Edward hurrying to grab me around my waist each time. And I could have sworn that I saw Rob eyeing my bouncing breasts each time, I couldn't even cross my arms over my chest since I was holding on for dear life.

After about half an hour of that nonsense, I eventually just sat up and cuddled into Edward's lap, much to the displeasure of Dalilah. she didn't want to get a ticket, she said, but I knew that she just enjoyed putting me in uncomfortable positions. Like Alice. I ignored her protests, and just held onto Edward as he wrapped his arms around me in a makeshift seat belt. She couldn't have been too put off with the change in position, as she had been desperate for Edward and I to be together since she first met me... Earlier in the terminal wasn't the first time she had suggested that I marry her brother.

And I liked the new seating arrangements, I'd have to say. Whenever we went over a bump, Edward would hold tighter, and if I was jostled a little bit, he's lower one of his hands down to my thigh, just below where my bottom touched my leg, to hold me steady, giving me a small thrill each time as I remember his grip on me from my dream the previous night. I couldn't help the grin on my face--at least until my head would hit the roof of the car as we went over a pot hole.

"Are you alright?" he would ask me each time, concern showing in his face.

"I'm fine," I would breathe unevenly, and therefore unconvincingly.

"No, you're not, your heart is racing," he said, delicately placing a hand on my chest (my _chest_, not my _breast,_ I had to remind myself; we were right in front of his whole family, after all) and I could feel the pounding of my heart into his hand, not even able to speed up at his touch because it was already going so fast.

"You, know, this is much like last night," he whispered softly into my ear, causing me to blush.

"Uh-oh!" Clayton said. "Eddie's trying to charm her; look at that blush! Ladies and Gents, I think his attempts are working!" Edward took one of his arms from around me to smack him, and then put it back. I smirked.

We arrived at their very large house both too early and not nearly soon enough. When Clayton opened his door I flew out of there like no tomorrow, and rested against the trunk, waiting for everyone else to file out of all the cars. Edward came to join me after a moment.

"Stop touching your 'wife' and let's go inside!" Chase teased, causing me to blush and Edward to hit him as well... I never did understand why male bonding usually involved violence of some kind, but I didn't mind so much just then.

We spent the rest of the day just laughing, enjoying each other's company and having fun.

The rest of the family showed up in throughout the day, and we spent a good majority hugging like crazy whenever someone new arrived, and everyone they brought with them.

Dinner was ready, and I noticed Liz being reluctant about us sitting down to eat, looking at her watch. Just as I was about to ask what she was waiting for, my answer came in the form of a vicious animal attack on my person.

I was knocked out of my seat and thrown onto the floor, a large shape on top of me and forcing me into its arms, attacking my face with sloppy kisses and hands moving all over from my face to my arms to my stomach, as if checking that I was really there. I opened my eyes and saw the same handsome face I've always loved, but the playful smirk wasn't crooked.

I smiled and hugged my attacker back, saying, "Anthony! You know I love you, but you really need to get off me," I giggled at my love's twin brother.

"Do I fucking have to?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and he looked so ridiculous that I just laughed more.

"Yes," Edward answered shortly, grabbing his brother by the back of the shirt and pulling him off of me. I almost berated him for his jealous antics, but he just pulled his brother into a hug. It was the most glorious sight I had ever seen, watching the handsome identical twins so close together like that; my jaw might have popped open at the sight.

Once all the enthusiastic greetings were given once again, we all say down to eat, and I had a handsome twin on each side of me--I couldn't ask for more.

Those two brothers and I had always been thick as thieves, and it was nice talking to Anthony again after so long; I couldn't bring myself to do it over the years, considering how much he sounded and looked like his brother.

But the superficial qualities were basically all they had in common, which made it easier to be so sure that I loved _Edward_, and didn't just lust after him. I had never once had impure thoughts about Anthony in the least. I knew he wasn't my Edward, and I could never wish to be with anyone else, I'd discovered through the years.

And Anthony had a mouth on him that would put a sailor to shame; he could never resist using a foul word in almost any instance, no matter how many times Liz would smack him upside the head for it. She was always extremely jealous of the fact that I had the ability to slow his mouth down... slightly.

Edward seemed quiet during dinner, and I wondered why. I would have expected him to be happy to be together with his whole family again after so long, but I mosy definitely understood that it could be overwhelming as well--there were two dozen people here, after all. I figured Edward would tell me later that night if something really was bothering him, so I just enjoyed the company of everyone while I could.

Anthony... he was still utterly hilarious. He had always thought of himself as a tough guy, even in elementary school, but I knew deep down he was a softie. So hearing him talk about some "nerd" who bumped into him at the office and how he threatened him not to do it again made me laugh. I had no doubt that he really _had_had words with the poor guy, but he was also probably sweating and looking around to see if he had an audience while he did it. And he also probably apologized later if he saw him in private, though he'd never admit to it.

He also had all the same ticks and small habits he'd always had, which set him apart from Edward. He still had a tendency of cupping the tattoo in his wrist, even though it was covered by a long sleeved shirt, and he still flattened his hair compulsively, rather than Edward who always ran his fingers through his hair.

It was so fascinating to see two completely separate individuals who looked so alike act independently from each other in a closed environment. Anthony's full-blown dazzling smile and Edward's crooked grin contrasted greatly, but complemented the other perfectly.

Whenever we were together, I felt proud of myself as a person, knowing that I truly _was_in love with Edward for who he was, and it had nothing to do with what he looked like. There was an identical specimen to the right of me, but I didn't have the urge to throw myself at him, and those molten green eyes didn't make my panties spontaneously combust. I looked to my left, and nearly fainted at those same eyes. _Yup, I definitely only want Edward..._

Many times in the past I had wondered why it was that I never felt anything for Anthony, even a physical attraction. Was there something about Edward that called to me? Or was it simply the knowledge that he was not the one my mind craved intellectually, emotionally, and therefore also physically... Either way, I knew it was irrelevant; I wanted Edward, and for some reason, I was starting to believe that it was possible that he wanted me as well.

As if reading my mind, Edward's hand slipped into mine underneath the table. I looked over at him, and his eyes held curiosity about what was making me think so hard. I shook m head and smiled at him, letting him know that all was well.

He squeezed my hand. I squeezed back. Then Anthony started telling me a dirty joke about a boy scout, a nun, and Jesus. That was how it always was with us.

And just like any other dinner at Edward's house, Elizabeth threw her fork at Anthony's head so he wouldn't make her throw up. she'd gotten good throughout the years at perfecting the angle, velocity, and place of impact. She had mad skills.

I stared in awe for a moment as Anthony rubbed his forehead, Edward chuckling beside me.

"Eat, Bella," he told me, amusement still prevalent in his voice. "You know how my parents are, so this will be a _looong_ weekend for you," he added, his eyes lighting up.

I smiled at him, and noticed upon closer observation that he still didn't look very happy, despite his joking attitude. I frowned at him. He frowned back. I rolled my eyes, and put a comforting hand on his thigh and saw him relax a little, but his posture and face still stayed a little stiff. then he put his hand over mind and held on tight, making me sigh in relief. He was alright, just stressing over something.

I made eye contact to get his attention, and then leaned down to whisper, "We'll talk tonight, Edward, alright?"

He nodded and kept his hand firmly on mine for the remainder of the meal, even going as far as to eat with his left hand so he wouldn't have to disconnect from me.

I talked with Anthony a bit more, mostly about his recent ex-girlfriend, a girl named Nikki, and the only person I'd ever known him to commit to. I was just shocked that a "playa" like him would ever consider settling down, for however brief amount of time. Soon Anthony grew uncomfortable with my questioning, so I relented, deciding to call it a night.

I gave hugs to everyone, and Liz told me I'd sleep in Edward's old room for the night, and Edward would crash with Anthony in his room. Obviously she wasn't aware of our current sleeping arrangements, or she would have been sure to push Edward and I together for the night, just as she would do when we were younger.

I looked over at Edward, sad to miss his embrace for the night, and he had the same look reflected in his eyes. I smiled a little and nodded my head toward the stairs, wondering if he wanted to talk yet.

He shook his head. "Why don't you go on up, and I'll give you something of mine to sleep in for the night later? I know you prefer to read before bed anyway..." he said, and it was true whenever I was at his house. He had such an extensive book collection, and I would feel bad borrowing, so I'd always just read plenty when I'd spend the night. It was sweet that he remembered, though I probably owned all the books in his old collection by now.

I nodded and headed upstairs, winking at Anthony as he told another dirty joke--this time about a lesbian, an anteater, and a horse. I was glad that I would not hear the ending to _that one_.

* * *

Hey y'all! I have another extra for you! Instead of an excerpt of some sort, I simply have a list. One of each of Edward's family members, their defining traits, spouses, ages, children, and all that good stuff. There's a couple more chapters left in Forks, so it might help you keep every straight, considering all the new faces thrown in with the Twilight characters. Ask for the extra in a nice review, or visit the thread for this story on the Twilighted forums and ask. Link is on my profile, and every couple chapters I'll be posting a FAQ list there... if people would like that, that is. lol.

Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review! Thanks to everyone who helped me get over 100!

Much Love,

Grace, the unGraceful


	11. All In the Family

This chapter is for **IcelandGirl812 **for being the only one to guess even remotely close to what would happen in this chapter, and she did it waaaaaaaay back at the beginning of the story! Here is the chapter with everything you've been waiting for all this time, hon, and I hope it lives up to your expectations. And it has your favorite character in it, too! XD

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers for showing love, to my new buddies over on the forum thread for this story at Twilighted, and IcelandGirl for being awesome in general.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or it's characters, no matter how often I sing to Stephenie Meyer. One would think that she'd hand over the rights after the first high note I attempted, but she's one tough cookie...

* * *

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Friday Night_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

I was rereading Edward's old copy of The Prisoner of Azkaban--my silly kitten bookmark still in place in the middle of chapter 11 from nine years ago--when a quiet knock sounded on the door, announcing Edward's presence. He opened the door before I had a chance to answer, shutting the lights off before he had even entered, plunging us into darkness.

"Hey, what's up?" I smiled as he sat next to me on the bed.

"One guess," came his husky voice and I let out a gasp as his lips attacked mine, and he immediately took the opportunity to delve his tongue in, letting it caress the inside of my mouth like I'd been wanting that tongue to do for a long time. This was most definitely not what I had in mind when I invited Edward up here, but I wasn't going to complain. Perhaps his stress this evening was simple frustration that he couldn't act out on in front of his family.

I had forgotten what an amazing kisser Edward was; throughout all the little games of attraction and rounding the bases we'd done in the past couple days, he had yet to _really _kiss me. He had touched those wondrous lips to many different parts of my body, but not my mouth, the only exceptions being the silly third-grade trick he pulled in the kitchen on our first morning in the house, and the brief peck after he touched me the night of our wine tasting experience. But he was really kissing me now, and it was heaven. He tasted jus as wonderful as I remembered, but with a bit of nicotine thrown in the mix. Ah, how I loved that tobacco taste. When I moaned into his mouth, he took that as a sign to go ahead with whatever his plans were. He laid me down on the bed, bringing himself down on top of me as he continued to explore every inch of the inside of my mouth, as if it was the first time all over again.

"So is this making love or just having sex?" I tried to clarify as casually as possible when he gave me a chance to breathe. Edward had mentioned before that he only wanted to make love to someone, and I realized just how much better that would be, and my heart raced as I anticipated his answer.

He just chuckled against my throat and whispered, "The former." My breath caught and my heart beat at an alarming rate as he began to slowly strip us of our clothes. Not nearly soon enough only his boxers and my panties stood in the way of both of us finally getting what we had wanted for far too long.

His hands were gently caressing my breasts as he tenderly kissed me. And while that felt amazing and everything, it wasn't the feeling I wanted — no, it wasn't the feeling I _needed_. I wanted that passionate, uncontrollable feeling from my dream to resurface so that I could have the best of both worlds: make love to my Edward while enjoying wild, crazy, passionate sex.

I let my hand travel down to slip into his boxers, hoping he would get the point, and he did. His hands left my breasts and moved agonizingly slowly down my torso and they approached the spot I was longing for them to. He continued with his slow pace as he removed the remainder of our clothing, and his hand slipped inside me, feeling how wet I was for him. For my Edward.

"God, Bella, _**I**_ do this to you?" he whispered seductively, causing my juices to just slide down my leg.

"That and more; I've wanted this for a really long time," I managed to breath out between rubs of his fingers inside of me. My hands were pressing into his back, pushing him as hard against me as possible, while his other hand was at the nape of my neck, gently intwined in strands of my hair, brushing through it as sweetly as possible.

"How long?" he asked, letting his tip barely touch my entrance before pulling himself away. I never thought that Edward could be such a tease and just moaned, which he covered up with kisses, and he repeated his question.

"The beggining of high school. Puberty," I admitted in a moan, and he nodded.

"Same here, babe, same here..." _Babe?_I thought to myself surreptitiously. That was new, and I never really thought of myself as the type of person who would like a petname like that, but coming from Edward, I didn't really care what he called me, as long as it meant I was his.

Then he finally entered me, and this feeling—knowing that it's the love of your life that's entering the most sacred crevice of your body—that feeling is unbelievable. He started moving in and out, back and forth, his lips pressed to mine the whole time, cutting off the sounds of my moans so we didn't wake the house.

I let one hand move up to grab a handful of his beautiful hair into my hand and my other slid up and down his back, pressing him as close to me as possible, as I let my hips meet every thrust of his with my own.

"Oh, _Edward_," I let out when he started moving harder and deeper into me.

He paused for just a second and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella..." he murmured.

His halt in his movements had let me gain control of my brain. "Yes, Edward?" I said, barely audibly. I could think, but I could barely breathe yet.

He gazed into my eyes for a moment longer, and the whole time I could feel him throbbing inside of me, and I knew that whatever he was looking for in my eyes must have been important because I could feel the physical need of his body to just continue what we were doing.

But being able to control his body so perfectly didn't mean that I had control over mine: my hips started rocking against his, trying to recreate the friction that I so desperately wanted—I had been so close to my release, as had he—but he put his hands on my hips to halt me.

I wasn't having that. Whatever he needed to find in my eyes, he could look for later; I was finally with my love and I wasn't going to stop, damn it. I rolled us over so I was on top and pressed my body against his, grinding down onto him. He moaned and I did, too, and then I heard Anthony's voice in the hall.

"Where the hell did that fucking bastard go... I hope he's not bothering Bella while she's trying to sleep..." I couldn't help but let out a giggle... this was hardly considered "bothering" in my book, and Anthony always did know how to swear up a storm without managing to be insulting.

I was still riding on top of him when the door clicked open and Edward, being the gentleman that he is, flipped us over so he was covering my body from view, before he slipped himself out of me. I was instantly feeling the loss of his pulsing manhood inside of me, even if it _was_ just sitting in there, not moving. It may sound strange or sick or whatever, but I liked the feeling of _Edward_, knowing that his throbbing was for ME and that it was _him_ that was inside me... His penis was currently the most magnificent thing about him, even though his brother was in the door frame looking for him.

But I could hardly catch my breath from this sudden change of position still when I heard, "Oh, God! You have a girl in here! Where the hell is Bella if you're in my room, Anthony?"

At those words, I blanched. The person who just walked into this room had called this "his room" and the one on top of me "Anthony"... which would mean that it wasn't Edward I was with right now.

"JESUS CHRIST!" I yelled. "You're _Anthony?!?!?!!?!_" I tried my best to control my anger and volume, only letting out that last part as a hiss.

"What the--Bella?!?!" The betrayal in Edward's (the real one's) voice was obvious, also reflected on his face when he flipped the lights on. "What's going on?"

"I thought he was _you_!" I cried, trying to cover myself up, but the blankets were tangled up around our legs.

"What?" Edward gasped. "You _tricked_ her? I can't believe you, Anthony! How could you do that to her?" Edward threw his brother off the bed (so he wasn't so near to me, I'd wager) and tossed his sheets over me.

Anthony still had yet to say anything; he was just slowly gathering up his clothes and putting them back on.

"You better explain yourself _right now_," Edward growled, and even I was slightly frightened of him.

"I thought she knew it was me," he mumbled. "She could always tell us apart before..."

Edward looked at him as if he had a point, then he looked me up and down, appraising what he saw there. He couldn't have possibly thought that I'd _willingly_ have sex with his _brother_, could he?

"What? No! You turned off the light before you came in! I could only make out the shape of your body and... and your tattoo! It's gone!" I _had_ seen his wrist, and it was bare... That should have been proof enough for anybody if they were trying to figure out if they were having sex with the twin brother they loved or the other one. I wished he had worn short sleeves at dinner so that I would have noticed before all of this.

Edward sighed. "He got it removed a few years back... damn it! Fuck, I don't know which one of you to be mad at!"

_It should be me,_ I thought. I should have known better than to think that Edward would really want me. That we could make love together. I should have known it was too good to be true and never allowed myself to begin to hope.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Oh, Bella, love, _I'm_ sorry." His fierce face crumpled as he came to sit next to me on his bed, wrapping the sheet around me more thoroughly before letting him arms bind me to him. He must have thought I was disgusting; first thinking I had the right to have sex with him after he proclaimed his feelings on sex, and then actually doing it with his brother... No wonder he couldn't touch my skin. But he continued with his apology nonetheless. "I didn't mean it; I could never be mad at you over this... I shouldn't have said that. This isn't your fault, love," he tried to comfort me.

Just then he noticed Anthony with his hand on the door knob.

"Don't you _dare_ leave this room now." He let out in that menacing (is it wrong to say that I thought it was sexy, too?) growl again.

"What do you want from me?" Anthony asked. "I came in here because she's a beautiful, funny, wonderful, amazingly sexy woman, and I thought that she wanted me, and she said she did, and then, _yes_, I did fuck her-" I flinched at those words, as did Edward "-but then she called out your name and I stopped. Then before anything else could be said or done we heard you outside... and you know the rest," he finished lamely.

Edward held me tighter with each detail mentioned, nearing causing me pain when he heard his brother use that vulgar word. After his explanation, Edward just glared at him for a long time... It could have been only a coulple minutes or it could have been an hour--I didn't know, as I was busy watching Edward's face the entire time.

Finally, Edward spoke.

"I can't fault you on your reasoning for wanting to be with her in the slightest, considering how true all of that is. But I certainly cannot forgive the disrespect you showed her-"

"I told you I thought she kne-!"

"I suggest you shut the fuck up." Edward cut him off with that brilliantly sexy sailor tongue of his. "I cannot forgive the disrespect that you showed her by using such crude language to describe the, ah, _time_ you shared together. Bella is too... too... perfect to have such licentious vernacular used when in conjunction with anything about her." He smiled down at me briefly and I felt my heart sing before remembering the situation we were in.

Instead, I just sighed, amazed at how eloquent he could sound when simply saying that he didn't like that his brother's choice of words.

"I _am_ willing to let you apologize to _me_ at a later point in time regarding specific issues that _you,_ dear brother, are well aware of, although Bella is not." That part confused me, but I figured I'd let it slide for now. Bros before Hoes, maybe? "Now, I suggest you make yourself scarce before I let myself beat the shit out of you, like I'd _really_ enjoy doing to you right now."

Anthony took one last look around the room, and his eyes locked with mine for a moment before I hid my face in Edward's chest.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

And then he was gone and it was just Edward and I.

"Bella?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" I responded, not wanting to look at his face. The guilt began to wash through me again. I had broken my best friend's heart just a few days ago because I didn't want to br with anyone besides Edward. I said no to a proposal because I couldn't get over him. I didn't go to Alice's wedding, and I hadn't seen most of my friends for years, simply because the man before me meant too much to me for me to want to get either of us upset, as we had been the last time we spoke before entering Carlisle and Esme's house. And now all of my efforts were all in vain because of what I had just done. I had betrayed Edward, and hurt more people.

Edward's hand in my hair broke me out of cocoon of self hatred.

"Did I handle that alright? I mean, you don't think I was too lenient or you didn't want to add anything, did you?"

"That was fine, Edward. Now go ahead." I knew it had to be my turn for a strict lecture.

"Go ahead what?" He had a look of confusion on his face, that only served to confuse _me._

"Well, it's my turn to be told off, justifiably so, of course, but-"

"No no no no no nononono, Bella. I wasn't lying when I said that I wasn't mad, that it wasn't your fault. It isn't. You know that, right, love?"

I could see that he truly didn't believe that it was my fault, so I decided to let him live in his illusions. "Yes, I know." I looked at the floor until I felt his hand under my chin, guiding my face up to meet his.

"You're lying," he said, looking in my eyes, which I immediately closed. He chuckled a little at my reaction. "Bella, you're not to blame... and neither is _he_ technically... and I can truthfully say that I'm pleased with your side of the story."

That surprised me and I opened my eyes to see him right in front of me, his face an inch from my own. "How so?" I somehow asked him in my dazzled state.

"Because you thought it was me," he grinned, and I blushed as I covered my face with my hands. Telling my story had proved that I was willing to have sex with him, a mortifying admission on my part after our discussion about making love, and not wanting something casual. "Now don't hide your face from me, love, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm... ecstatic that you think of me that way." He smirked and tried to pull my hands away, but I just held them tighter.

Then I realized that I was still naked, with only a sheet covering me. And I could still feel Edw- I mean Anthony's touch on me and _in_ me and I knew that I'd never be able to sleep.

Edward interrupted my thoughts. "Do you think that one day we'll all just be able to sit back and laugh at this?" he asked.

"Oh God, I hope so. But that day is most definitely not today, not when I can still-" I cut myself off, blushing slightly.

"Still what?" His curiosity was going to be my downfall. He looked me in the eyes. "Still what, love?" Now he was playing dirty, using the "love" card on me. But it worked.

"Not when I can still feel your, well I guess I should say _his_ touch... everywhere." I avoided specifying exactly where, because I knew he wouldn't react favorably to where his brother's penis had recently been.

"Ah," he said, a glimmer in his eye. What was that about? "We shall have to fix that, now won't we?"

I gave him a questioning look, but he just smiled at me and rummaged through his dresser, pulling something out, and then told me to stand up. He led me, still only enclosed in the sheet, into the bathroom and locked us in there.

"What's going on, Edward?" I asked. I couldn't supress the smile on my face. I knew that he didn't have anything bad planned, so I had no reason to be nervous about his actions.

"Get behind the curtain and give me your sheet," he told me, which I did without hesitation. "Now put this on." I was surprised by what he shoved in at me: it was one of my old swim suits from back in high school.

"What? Why do you have this?" I asked him, still smiling like a fool.

"You left it here before your decade long disappearing act." I frowned. Was that what it seemed like I had done, now that it was obvious I overreacted? Edward continued, unaware of my forlorn thoughts, "And I kept it... I guess it's a good thing I did. I don't know if it will still fit you though... " his voice held concern and... hope? _No, that couldn't be right_.

But the suit did fit. Barely. Since high school my hips had gotten wider and my breasts bigger, but the suit still covered the essentials.

"Are you decent?" he asked.

Ugh, no. "Yeah," I answered. He stepped in the shower with me wearing only his swim trunks and I smiled. He turned on the water, and I held back a shriek when the cold water burst out on us. He quite chivalrously stood in front of the water with his arms around me until it had warmed up sufficiently, then put me under it's stream. I shuddered as the hot water warmed my body, letting it soak away the memory of my biggest mistake to date.

But that wasn't all my sweet Edward had in mind. He had lathered his hands up and let them ghost their way over my body, washing away the old, unwelcome touch; he went down my arms, across my sternum, over my stomach, rubbing into my back--just about everywhere the fabric didn't cover.

I stood stock still as his soapy hands slid down between my breasts, just barely grazing me, and then again when he did my lower abs, stopping at the line of my bikini, and he bent down to cover my legs with his hands. I held onto his shoulders for balance, knowing that I would tip over if I didn't have a brace of some sort with the way he was making me feel.

"God, Edward," I whimpered when he was going up my inner thighs.

He just smiled up at me, apparently pleased with himself for making me feel that way, because his featherlight touches there turned to firmer caresses, and he had to stand up and put his finger to my lips, warning me not to wake the house... There were children here, after all. But he continued torturing me, one hand playing with my inner thigh, the other rested on my face, prepared to gently close my mouth whenever I opened it. I was relieved when I looked down and saw that he was just affected as I was by all of that.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore, so I removed his fingers from my lips and said, "_Please_ stop torturing me..."

"Can you still feel him?" Edward questioned seductively.

"Feel who?" I asked, truly not knowing what he was talking about.

"Then I suppose I'm done with your 'torture' for now," he smirked, and his caresses moved to my head and he shampooed and conditioned my hair, giving me a complete head massage before putting me under the stream of water to rinse off. His gentle fingers felt so wonderful on the migraine I hadn't even noticed was plaguing me, that I couldn't even find it in me to complain that he had gotten me all worked up, only to stop.

Afterward, I went for the body wash to reciprocate his wonderful way of making me forget the strenuous night, but he stopped me. Again. It seemed this man still didn't want me to reciprocate the kindness he showed me, all for a silly attempt at redeeming himself for something that wasn't his fault to begin with.

"Why?" I asked, sighing exasperatedly.

"I'm being a gentleman," he said as if that explained everything. When he saw my frustration, he simply smirked and elaborated, saying, "You should go dry off and put on the clothes I brought in for you, while I finish up in here."

I didn't have a good excuse to argue with him (and my mind was still a little fuzzy from what he was doing earlier), so I just climbed out and did as he said. I had just finished pulling on a pair of his boxer shorts and a shirt when he asked, once again, "Are you decent?"

"As close as I'll get to being such." He stuck his head out of the curtain and smiled out at me. With his wet hair flopping in front of one eye, he looked way too sexy for his own good.

"Can you hand me a towel?"

"Why? Are you naked in there?" I asked, playfully trying to sneak a peek in.

"Yes," he smirked, tossing his wet swim trunks at me, making me blush and giggle. "Since you had left my presence I decided to take a real shower, and that my love, involves no clothes."

"Well, I'll give you this towel," I began and he reached for it, "if you let me see you first."

"See?" he asked incredulously. I nodded triumphantly. I would get to either way, if he let me peek or if he came out for the towel, so he might as well just let me look while he was good and embarrassed... and wet. I smiled to myself.

"You've seen before..." he said, his eyes were looking slightly panicked, and once again, it was very cute.

"No, I haven't. During that little tryst we had before, I only felt, I didn't see."

"Wasn't that good enough?"

_Hell, yes!_ "No. Besides, you were just a teenager then, you should have grown more since then. You _have_ grown, haven't you?" I smirked. I knew I had him.

"Of course!" Boys and their defensiveness about size....

"Then show me." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

He opened the curtain and there stood Edward in all his glory. His entire body was dripping wet, glistening. My eyes traveled down his chest, to his hand placed solidly on his hip, and then there was little Eddie, who wasn't little at all. If I allowed myself to remember what had been happening an hour ago, I would have to notice that little Eddie was a lot bigger that little Tony felt--engorged, lengthened erection included--and that's quite a big compliment to little Eddie there. I had thought that twins were supposed to be the same physically, but apparently that wasn't the case here...

I forced myself not to linger too long in my observation of Edward's precious possession, and continued my eye's journey down to his muscular thighs and calves, and stopping at his flip-flop tan-lined feet.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Edward. You're a very big boy," I told him mockingly, but also speaking the truth. "I don't know what you were so nervous about showing me. Now arms out and spin around so I can see your ass!"

"No," he said sternly. "That wasn't part of the deal. Towel please."

"Come on, Edward! Please?" I begged playfully.

"A man has got to keep something to himself to retain his dignity," he said in a fake snobbish voice.

"What the hell, Edward! Your feet are tanned, but you won't let me see your ass? I just want to know if you still have those cute dimples there!" I laughed, but handed him the towel anyway.

He wrapped it firmly around his waist and stepped out of the tub, coming face to face with me. "Yes, I still have them," he grinned. I gasped and flashed him a big smile. "But don't make fun of my feet. I happen to be a big fan of funny tan-lines, as you well remember," he smirked, reminding me of the time when Alice had made me wear fishnets with a skirt on a rare sunny day and I had gotten the pattern burned into my skin. I could hardly move to put soothing lotion on myself after the fact and Edward had to help me with it.

Looking back, I think he just wanted an excuse to feel me up. I looked up at him warily and he just laughed.

"Yes, that was exactly the reason I was so insistent with helping you. Teenage boys with hormones don't bode well with pretty brunettes who need help applying some sort of cream or another to the skin of their legs," he laughed, while I just stood there with my mouth hanging open for a moment.

"Come on, love. Let's get you to bed before I shock you too much more..." With that he grabbed my hand and led me back to his room where his little alarm clock read 2:17 am.

"I hope Mom doesn't plan on waking us early," I said and he smiled. He had always liked it when I referred to his parents as my own. I did my best not to go into my old manner of thinking, and assume that meant he truly did only think of me like a little sister. I was back to allowing myself to hope, and I wasn't stupid enough to believe he didn't want me--physically, at the very least--considering all we'd been through.

"Are you sure that you don't want to visit your own mom and dad while you're here?" Edward asked me after he had put on boxers and climbed onto his little couch (we were subconsciously avoiding the bed until the sheets had been washed, changed, or burned) to sleep with me.

"I'm sure," I said. "And I don't want to talk about it right now," I added when I saw him open his mouth to ask.

"You know, this is oddly comfortable for such a tiny space," he commented, successfully changing the topic.

"It is... I mean it's long enough for you, and just wide enough so that I can't push you off in the middle of the night," I joked.

"You wouldn't push me intentionally," he said seriously.

"And how would you know that?" I asked, my smile still on my face.

"We tend to 'cuddle' at ngiht, in case for some reaso you hadn't noticed. Therefore if you push me off, I'd take you down with me."

"I fall down all the time. It wouldn't make a difference. Consider it an opportunity cost, if you will."

"I have no further comments on this matter."

"Does that mean I win?"

He pondered that for a minute. "Yes. I'll let you have this argument. Good night."

I considered debating the term "let you" but decided against it. I was dead tired; after all, I had passionate sex with a man I thought I loved, went through an intense (but quiet) argument, had the best shower of my life, and got to get glimpse of my new favorite body part on anyone I'd ever met. It was an exhausting night...

I fell asleep wrapped in my love's arms and was totally content, despite the craziness of the night.

* * *

Next chapter might take a little longer to get out. I'm trying to have it out for next weekend, but I AM in the process of moving again, and I'm also going out of town again for the second weekend in a row. Forgive me if chapter 12 isn't out until next week, pretty please.

And please review, and remember that I have four extras to offer you, the most recent of which will help you keep all of Edward's family straight in the next chapter. Remember to ask in your nice, happy review! lol...

And visit the Twilighted thread for this story! Link is on my profile, and I tend to give away a whole lot of information for this story there... Visit and ask questions, and you'll more than likely receive an answer! ;)

Much Love!


	12. Cookies, Pancakes, and Cheerios

Sorry for the long wait... Life gets in the way of things, and Life hasn't been too happy with me recently, it seems. And I'm going to be gone basically ALL summer, with sporadic, if any, updates.

This chapter is rather serious... For once. We ended on a dramatic note last time, and this chapter is purely angst, it seems, but it unfortunately had to be done to bring our Edward and Bella closer together and push the plot in the direction it needs to go. Just as ch 10 was a lead in to ch 11, this one leads into the drama of chapter 13... after that we go back to happy fun times, but alas, not quite yet.

Sigh... I really didn't want to write this chapter, and I had even written out a completely new version with none of the important events of this chapter taking place, but it was wrong and I had to start completely over again... But alas. Here we are. This is a transition chapter of sorts, and is therefore unfortunately necessary, as it will spin the story toward the way it needs to go. Tell me what you think, please?

This chapter is for **movieandbookgirl **because it's her birthday today! Go over and read her story _Flight 2804_ and show her love for her awesomeness, and for living another great year of life!

And thanks to **Icelandgirl812** for giving this chapter a pre-looksie for me... And making me feel so inexperienced by catching all my errors XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or its characters, no matter how much I offer my body to Rob Pattinson in exchange for his clout in the matter. Damn it...

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Saturday Morning_

~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up with the sun shining in my face, mocking me. I was disheartened by the memories of the awkward situation I found myself in the night before, and I was still amazed at the fact that Edward could stand touching me, nonetheless feel comfortable wrapping his arms around me, as he was doing at that moment.

I turned my body over to get a look at his sleeping face, surprising myself when I saw his eyes already open and watching me as well. He was _consciously_ holding me, and that made my heart smile a little, even if my face didn't follow its example.

"Morning," he said softly, tightening his grip around me a bit. I couldn't help but notice how he left out "good" as a prelude to his greeting. I sighed, wishing I could enjoy the peace of the morning longer.

"Morning," I simply returned, snuggling my face into his chest. He smelled fresh, like soap, implying that he must have already gotten up to take a shower; I was secretly elated that he crawled back onto the couch with me after the fact.

He kissed the top of my head and gave me a small, nervous smile before disentangling our bodies. I blushed when I noticed his the knuckles on one of his hands red from the position he was stuck in as I slept. "My mom set some clothes out for you before she went to bed last night. We already called the airport to check on your luggage, and they found your stuff. I told the wonderful Kirsten from yesterday that we'd be happy to have someone deliver it for us, so we should expect your belongings around two. Does that sound alright, love?"

Yes, Edward had most definitely woken up long before I had.

"When did you get the chance to accomplish all this before-" I checked the _Doug_ alarm clock that still sat on his bedside table from his younger years"-nine am? AND still have had the time to take another shower?" I added, using the opportunity to scoot closer to him again and inhale his delectable scent once more.

"Well, Mom told me about the clothes last night before I came up. Kirsten called my cell early this morning, and I--of course--answered it so you wouldn't be woken up; she seemed disappointed once again when I told her I was keeping my voice down so I wouldn't wake up the glorious angel sleeping next to me," he grinned down at me, and I blushed.

"And the shower?" I inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I couldn't get back to sleep after _that_ phone conversation, and I was bored because you weren't talking in your sleep like usual." He said that last part as an accusation, causing me to burst into giggles.

"I'm terribly sorry that I couldn't amuse you in my sleep this morning, you jerk," I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Keep that tongue where it belongs or I'll bite it," he grinned. I ignored the sexual undertones of the phrase and instead pouted.

He chuckled a little before turning a little more serious as he played idly with one of my hands. "I suppose it's a good thing I didn't hear your dreams after last night anyway."

_And there went my happy bubble.._. I sighed. "Where are those clothes from your mom?"

He nodded to his dresser, where a small pile of clothes rested. "I brought them in with me last night, though I suppose it's understandable that you didn't notice." I made a non-committal noise of acknowledgment. "I'm going to go see what's happening with breakfast, alright, love?"

"Sounds good. I'll meet you downstairs."

He kissed the palm of the hand he was holding, then its wrist, turning it over to graze my knuckles with his lips. I sighed again, this time in contentment. I really didn't deserve Edward's affection, but I had lived without it for so long that I couldn't make myself stay away from him.

I was not ashamed to say that I watched Edward's ass in all its glory walk out the door, imagining those dimples he said were still present there. He turned back at the doorway, hearing my giggle, but I just waved him off, smiling all the while.

After I finished my quick shower, I put on Liz's borrowed clothes (they were a tad bit big, but still wearable) and walked carefully down the stairs to join Edward in the kitchen. I was surprised to see his father wielding a spatula, making pancakes.

"Where's Mom at, and why the hell would she let you do anything in her kitchen? She surely doesn't want the house to explode," I teased. "Shouldn't you be eating your Heart Healthy Cheerios anyway?"

"Very funny, Bella," Ed, Sr. said, rolling his eyes at me. "I had a small bowl earlier so I could still eat some of these delicious pancakes, here. And Lizzie? She's too exhausted from all the excitement last night and didn't want to wake up this morning, the old gal."

"It's a good thing she's in bed and can't hear you call her old," came a voice from behind me in the hallway, and I stiffened where I sat on my stool. Edward sat down next to me and put a hand on my thigh, comforting me with his touch as Anthony walked into the kitchen. He avoided eye contact with me just as much as I was trying not to look directly at him.

But through my peripheral vision, I still saw his clearly broken nose and the big bruise forming around his right eye, causing me to let out a gasp of shock.

Ed turned to see what the problem was, and his eyes bugged out before he calmed himself down, trying to sound casual as he asked, "Who did you have a chance to get in a fight with since bedtime, son?"

"Eh," Anthony began, waving his hand dismissively, "I deserved it. No big deal."

Edward snorted and I turned to glare at him. I wasn't exactly angry, but shocked. It was obvious who Anthony got into a fight with, but I was still astonished that Edward would go so far as to actually hit his own twin brother for what happened the night before.

"Edward..." I whispered in what might have been a reprimanding voice.

"He said so himself: he deserved it," Edward whispered back with a shrug.

"Well..." Ed began, noticing the tension in the room, but not being able to pinpoint its source. "I noticed that you and Bella were sleeping in the same room last night, son, despite your mom and I setting things up differently," Ed said, jokingly elbowing him in the side. "You kids kept me awake with all those noises. Living in sin... Make an honest woman out of her, would ya?"

"Uhh..." I stuttered out.

"Move, Dad. You're torturing the poor food," Anthony interrupted, saving us all from more awkwardness. Ed reluctantly relinquished his spatula, and Anthony went to work saving the pancakes before it was too late.

"I think I know what's been taking you two so long to settle down," he began again despite Edward's obvious tension and stiff frame. "It's because you'll get right to the sex, right? And you're afraid it will take over the relationship and be the only thing that mattered to one or both of you. An understandable predicament, but Bella, I taught my son better than that. He knows-"

"Can we not talk about this, Dad?" Edward _really_ didn't seem to like the teasing manner of this conversation, and neither did I; it hit too close to home for comfort. But Ed continued talking anyway.

"Lizzie and I have a bet going."

"Oh, what about?" I asked, hoping that this time his comments would lead into normal conversation. I grabbed a glass of water to busy my hands.

"She thinks that the reason you two both agreed to finally come home is because you're announcing your engagement at long last." And I of course choked on the water, just having lifted my glass to my lips.

Edward immediately launched into action, patting me on the back and lifting my arms to open up my lungs so I could breathe better. My hand flew to my chest as I took deep gasping breaths, and Edward glared at his father for the harmless joke.

"Cool it, Dad," Edward said, visibly tense.

"I'm fine, really. Just taken by surprise," I assured him, a hand on his arm to pull him back down into his seat.

"So, she was wrong?" Ed, Sr. smirked. "I suppose _I'm_ right then. I guessed that you two kids hadn't gotten together yet, and Bella was going to use our strapping young Anthony here to make Edward jealous," he grinned, clearly not knowing how much his words would aggravate us all.

I simply blushed, Anthony turned pale, and Edward finally blew up.

"You know it doesn't help with all your teasing! Just shut up already!" And he stormed off, muttering about how he wanted his mom to bake him some cookies, and making me chuckle despite the awkward situation that Ed wasn't aware of. My Edward always did feel better after eating some of Liz's wonderful orange sugar cookies.

"Even as an adult he still throws the most child-like temper tantrums," Ed said in an annoyed voice, but his eyes showed his hidden laughter.

"Oh, you know he'd do anything for Mom's cookies," Anthony said, smirking over at me for a moment before awkwardly looking down at his cooking. I had hope that the smirk implied that things between us would go back to normal... eventually.

"Mom!" we heard from upstairs.

"Don't holler at your mother to wake her up, son!" Ed called back up, not resisting the urge to laugh this time, Anthony and I both joining in.

"Shit! Dad! Call 911! I don't know where my cell is!"

That cut our laughter off immediately. Ed took off out of the kitchen, I sat in shock, and Anthony took care of business, picking up the hand held phone and dialing as he hurried up the stairs.

I turned off the burner on the pancakes, made sure the stove was off, and followed the indiscernible raised voices, all talking over each other, snatching my phone from our room on my way. the closer I got to the master bedroom where all the commotion was taking place, the more the voices grew in both clarity and volume.

"What's going on?" I asked, trying to be heard over everyone talking and doing.

Elizabeth was lying still on the bed, Edward giving chest compressions and counting each one in a loud voice as if that could help the situation. Ed, Sr. was breathing into her mouth every couple of pushes and screaming out endearments to deaf ears. Meanwhile, Anthony was on the phone, yelling at whom I could only assume was the emergency operator.

"Yes, we're performing CPR! It's not working!"

"Two! Three! Four!"

"Lizzy, sweetheart! Come on, love!"

I just stood there in horror. I knew at that point that nothing could be done to make the situation better, and I knew it was over. I opened my phone and looked at the time. 10:03 am. Saturday, the ninth of August, 2008. I let out a deep sigh that was somehow heard over the commotion in the room.

"Bella?" Edward asked, his hands stilling for a moment over his mother's sternum.

"Edward, don't stop!" his father cried out, clearly about to have a panic attack.

At that moment there was a loud banging on the front door, and we all fell silent before Anthony, bless his heart, shouted out, "UPSTAIRS! HURRY!"

There was a faint noise of someone attempting to open the door, and Edward swore. "The front door is locked, isn't it?" I whispered more to myself than anyone in the room, backing out as fast as I could.

Half way down the stairs came the crash that announced the front door being broken in, so I flattened myself against the wall as a couple of gentlemen in uniform came up the steps, carting a large, yellow box with them, "AED" written in big letters on the side visible to me. They nodded curtly in my direction on their way up the stairs, and I almost wanted to throttle one or both of them; they were wasting time being polite to me when they could already be working to save the woman who helped raised me, cared for me, and brought up the man with whom I was in love.

Instead, they paused to _nod_ at me. Those two seconds might very well have been all that was needed for all our efforts to have been in vain. And I unjustifiably hated those EMTs for it as they continued on their path, me following at their heels.

Edward looked up as we entered the room, and he had a strange look in his eyes as he relayed the facts, putting the new people in charge.

"We don't know how long she'd been out because we thought she was asleep." Ed choked out what might have been a sob at those words, clenching and unclenching his left fist in frustration. Edward continued, "We immediately began chest compressions and called 911, and-"

"How long have you been doing that?" the bigger of the two fellows asked, setting up the box they had brought in that I now recognized as a defibrillator.

"Several minutes. No response. No heartbeat or pulse. We just-"

"Step back, please," the smaller man said, and father and son complied, Ed going to stand next to Anthony and Edward coming to my side, gripping my hand tightly. "Charge it to 200," the man told his partner, rubbing the two paddles together briefly as the other man ripped open poor Mom's sleeping blouse to give space for them to work with.

"This will hopefully get her heart beating again," the bigger man said, singling me out by my expression, I assumed. Once again, why couldn't he just _do his job_ instead of trying to comfort _me?_

And then he put the paddles to Liz's upper chest and lower left side, pausing for a moment before saying meaningless words and shocking her lifeless body. A few more charges, and there still wasn't a response. The EMTs went back to basics and tried manual CPR again, but of course it was to no avail.

Our Liz... our mother, semi-mother, wife... was gone. Even the paramedics had given up. And there was nothing that could be done about it.

The bigger of the them checked his watch to note the time of death, and Ed just continued to convulsively flex his left hand, as if the movement could distract him from the situation.

"Oh, my god..." I whispered, Edward wrapping his arms tightly around my frame and leaning his face into my shoulder.

"We shouldn't have come. I wish we'd heard about this over the phone," he said almost inaudibly into my ear. I didn't know how to comfort him, so I just ran my fingers through his hair, trying to be as soothing as possible. I succeeded somewhat.

But then things went from horrible to worse.

I looked up to see Ed had labored breathing, and one of the EMTs was asking him if he was alright.

He shook his head, and I heard Anthony say, "Oh, fuck."

I couldn't have said anything better to convey the same meaning, so instead I stayed silent as we all watched one of the paramedics lead Ed down the stairs to their awaiting van and an oxygen mask, Anthony following behind. I paused before walking out of the room.

_What about Liz?_

I looked to the other EMT in the room, and he was closing up the front of her blouse, for which I was greatly appreciative of.

He looked up at my sigh of relief and explained what my mind was wondering. "It looks like we're going to have to take your father in now, and call in another ambulance to take in your mother. We only have room for one in our vehicle."

Edward nodded numbly in response to the words, looking back and forth between his mother and the door his father had exited out of a moment before. Guessing his thoughts, I whispered to him, "You can go down and be with your father and brother if you'd like. I can stay with Mom."

"Thank you," he whispered back into my neck, leaving a soft kiss there before disappearing.

I followed his shape with my eyes until he was outside before turning back to the scene in front of me, the EMT taking a radio out of his waistband and calling in for a second ambulance. There was no urgency in his tone, the emergency already settled.

"Will you be alright here by yourself? I'm going to go back down to help," he asked nervously.

I just nodded, and he patted me on the shoulder on his way out. I listened to his retreating footsteps, the new silence of the house bring with it despair and awkwardness. I quickly wiped the tears off my face, took out my cell phone from my pocket, and started dialing. A _lot_ of people had to be notified.

Dalilah cried. Clayton said he'd try to get a hold of his ex wife to have her take the kids while he came over. Daniel said he, his wife Grace, and their kids would head over to the hospital right away. I was halfway through trying to convince Robert's bitchy wife that I was _not_ having an affair with her husband and I just needed to deliver a message when Edward reappeared before me, the sound of a siren piercing the quiet as the ambulance pulled away.

I hung up on her, and threw myself into Edward's open arms.

"A stroke." He spoke softly, explaining what was wrong with Ed. "Followed almost immediately by a heart attack once they got him into the vehicle. They stabilized him for travel, and just left; Anthony is riding down with him."

I nodded to show my understanding before telling him my bit of news. "They're sending a second ambulance to... pick up your mom. And I talked to most of your family already to tell them the news. They'll be around for support."

"Thanks for doing that for me, love," he murmured into my hair, stroking the curve of my neck. "I don't know what I would do if you weren't here with me now. Or ever, actually..."

The last part was said so quietly that I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear it or not, but I decided to answer anyway.

"You don't need to worry about that, Edward. I'm here. For as long as you'll have me, I'm here." I blushed at my bold declaration, despite the fact that it could be taken in more than just a romantic context. I still wasn't sure which I hoped he'd see it as, but the words were out there and I surprised myself by not wanting to take them back.

"Really? Even if I told you I wanted you forever?"

I was staring into his eyes as I tried to figure out the level of sincerity there, when we heard the second ambulance pull up. There was a forceful knock on the front door, but Edward and I didn't bother to answer the door; they would let themselves in anyway.

Sure enough, a moment later, we could hear the door opening, a new creaking noise added to the mix due to the abuse it had gone through earlier, and a couple pairs of footsteps thundering up the stairs.

Edward pulled us both out of the walkway when the two new EMTs approached with one of those portable stretchers, wrapping his arms tightly around me from behind as they lifted Liz carefully onto the board, covering her with a white sheet. Their job was accomplished quickly, professionally, and with care. They didn't speak a word, but the expressions on their faces as they walked out showed their empathy for our situation. And that was enough.

We followed them downstairs, watching as they switched Liz from the portable board to the bed in the back of the van, the sheet secured over her body the whole time.

Edward shook hands with both men when they climbed out of the back, thanking them for their help.

One of them gave a sad smile and said, "It's our job; no thanks is necessary. You just make sure that wife of yours gets a smile back on her face soon, alright?"

Of course, I _did_ smile at those words, remembering Kirsten's expressions the day before. Both men smiled back at me, as did Edward, who took my hand and pulled me back into his arms as we watched the ambulance drive away.

"Do you want to go to the hospital now?" he asked. I nodded. "Alright, but we'll need to be back in a couple hours to sign for your luggage when it's returned, Mrs. Cullen," he teased.

I couldn't help the grin on my face. It was a horrible morning, but Edward practically said he wanted me in his life forever, and he also didn't correct the man who thought we were a couple. Was this what they meant by "Every cloud has a silver lining"? Or that out of the bad, comes some good?

If I was going to be cliche, I could only hope that if everything happened for a reason, the reason for this would be to help bring Edward and I closer together, and maybe even give us a happily ever after when all was said and done.

As if echoing my thoughts, Edward placed a long kiss on my neck, nuzzling his nose in the ticklish spot there for a moment before taking my hand and leading me into the house to retrieve Ed's car keys so we could drive over and see how his condition was.

* * *

I'm not good at writing angst. I repel the very idea of it, which is why it took so long for me to post this chapter as it is. I'm not convinced it's great, but I'm willing to live with it simply being okay. Do you agree with this notion? Lol.

I learned everything in this chapter through research on wikipedia (lol), so excuse me if it's not accurate or correct. I did my best, and I tried! If there's a glaring mistake that you noticed, feel free to correct me, and I'll do my best to fix it up. Please and Thank You.

And for those convinced this was unexpected... Why don't you check the most recent extra I sent out? (lol...) That's right, my extras not only give you information on what already happened, but hint at what's to come. Maybe y'all should ask for them more often ;)

Points of interest before I forget...

1) Visit the forum for this story! I love seeing new and old faces there, and I'm more inclined to answer spoiler-worthy questions if you ask me there :P Link is on my profile.

2) The Bellie awards are accepting nominations again! Link to the page is on my profile, so go on and nominate your favorite stories!

3) The Sparkle and Snark-ful Twilight Humor Contest is also up and running! Link is once again on my profile. Watch out for that. ^.^

4.) The Indie TwiFic Awards will be taking nominations soon as well! It's such a good idea for a set of awards, so go on and nominate all your favorite stories based on their rules!

5) I'm out! I'm gone! This story will be updated sporadically (if at all) during the remainder fo this summer... I must fly off to the wonderful Cazadero, CA to work at a boy scout camp (lol) until the middle of August... Wish me luck, and don't miss me too terribly!

Much Love, until we meet again, my darlings!


	13. The Silver Lining

Alas, it has indeed been a long time since we last met, has it not? Another lifetime it almost seems... I've been up, I've been down, but I've mostly just been going crazy! I have five new story ideas to add on to the 19 I already had in various stages on completion on my dear old laptop here (24?! That's right kiddos; now you know why it always takes me so long to update XD) but I've made myself step away from them and work on this oldie but goodie here. Aren't we all so proud? So have no fear, my darlings for I am back for good.

This chapter is for movieandbookgirl as she fights to write the final chapter of her own story _Flight 2804_ just as hard (probably harder) as I fought to make myself finish this chapter. Relax, hon. Read. Enjoy. Then write :P

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or its characters, no matter how often I offer myself up for indentured servitude to pay for the rights. Damn it.

Oh, and ummm... a lot of you were curious about what I would do to give Jake his happily ever, especially since I said he wouldn't end up with Jessica (who is already gone from the story) or Lauren (who is a lesbian and already gone from the story) or Angela (who is not a lesbian and hasn't left the story XD). This chapter explains the beginning of that answer XD

* * *

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Saturday Afternoon - Sunday_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

Ed had passed not long after he had arrived at the hospital, and the sounds of mourning in the house were vague, but very distinct.

Sniffling could be heard behind bathroom doors, throats cleared to try and hide emotions, and the door opening and closing over and over again. It had a permanent creak to it, after having been busted in.

As the eldest, Dalilah stayed at the hospital to deal with all the paperwork for Ed, her husband Wes with her to keep her strong and hold her hand through the deaths of both her parents. The rest of the family came in and out of the house in streams, crying quietly together for a while, and then leaving to go cry with Dalilah. A few neighbors stopped by to see what the commotion with the ambulance was about, and then to offer their condolences once they heard the news.

It was the same thing all over each time. _Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss. Is there anything I can do?_ No, but thank you anyway. _Are you sure? I can bring you a casserole?_ A casserole isn't needed, but thank you anyway. _How about a bundt cake?_

I don't what it is about death that makes people want to cook for you...

By the mid afternoon, the small town gossip had spread to the farthest reaches of town, to my own disdain.

The doorbell rang again, and I walked hand in hand with Edward to get it, unaware that the people on the other side of the door were the people who I promised myself I wouldn't speak with during our trip to Forks.

"Oh, Bella baby! I heard you were over here, but I didn't believe it!" Renee exclaimed, pulling me into a hug and away from Edward before I knew what was going on. "You were holding hands. Are you and Edward finally together? You know, it's about time, too-"

"Enough!" I screamed, ripping myself out of her grip and effectively breaking the almost quiet that the house had been experiencing.

"Bella?" Edward asked, pulling me closer to him.

"Oh, Edward!" Renee gasped, almost falling over herself to come inside the doorway. "We're so sorry for your loss, aren't we, Charlie?"

"We are indeed," Charlie replied in that gruff voice of his. "We brought some soup for you all, if you'd like it..."

I sighed. I knew my mother, and the sooner we humored Renee, the sooner she'd be gone. "I'll take that into the kitchen for you," I said, making an effort to only acknowledge Charlie; he merely disappointed me, whereas Renee I could be mad at forever.

He smiled weakly at me, Edward gave me a questioning look, and Renee looked relieved that I wasn't kicking her to the curb—something I might have done if this was my home, rather than Edward's.

Edward walked with me and the large tureen of soup into his kitchen, leaving Renee and Charlie in the foyer. I knew it was rude, but I didn't want to extend the same kindness to them as I did to everyone else who came by; they were a different kind of people, after all.

"Would you mind telling me why you're so upset to see them?" Edward whispered to me as I set the soup on the counter, lifting the lid to see what concoction Renee had come up with this time. It looked like a garlic, mushroom, and onion soup with way too much paprika added in.

"I don't want to talk about it, Edward!" I hissed at him in return.

"I know you don't, but you need to tell me so I can know if I should kick them out before or after they ask when my parents' _funeral_ is," he glared back at me.

I sighed. Somehow, I'd forgotten about his parents in the ninety seconds I'd been caught up in my own drama.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I said, wrapping my arms around his back.

"It's fine, love. Just tell me. Confide in me," he said, lifting me up onto the counter so we were eye level.

"Can it wait until later? I don't think they deserve to overhear me talking about her," I compromised, dreading the conversation to come.

"Her?" Edward asked, obviously confused.

"Yes," I began before the phone in my pocket rang. It had been going off all day, as I had appointed myself the unofficial communicator for the family; I knew that they were all too stressed to do it themselves, even if they were only talking with each other.

I smiled apologetically to Edward for letting us be interrupted, but he motioned for me to take the call; we were expecting to hear from Dalilah soon time anyway. I looked at the screen and rolled my eyes.

"Speak of the devil," I mumbled to myself, wiggling the screen in front of Edward's face so he could see the name "MeeMee Swan" flashing across the screen.

Edward's eyes bulged. I had no idea what he was thinking, so I let him collect himself for a moment, the phone still ringing in the background.

"Who... Who is MeeMee Swan?" he asked.

"Oh my God, she's on the phone, now?!" Renee exclaimed, bursting into the room—she had obviously been eavesdropping. "Answer it! Please!"

"Bella, please. Can I talk to her?" Charlie asked, a desperate look on his face. I almost let him.

"No," I decided. "That's not what said she wants. And if you wanted to talk to her, perhaps you should have thought about that, oh say... eighteen years ago!"

In the mean time, I hadn't noticed the absence of the ringing, Edward having answered my phone himself, most likely out of curiosity. He held his hand over the receiver as he delivered a message to me. His eyes were wide with shock.

"Bella," he said softly, but gained my attention, as well as the attention of the rest of the room. "Your... _sister..._ says she wants to fly up from LA. She says she has something important to tell you. Um..."

I took the phone from him and went to put it to my ear. His arm stopped me.

"I didn't know you had a sister."

I glared at Renee and Charlie. Renee avoided my gaze, but Charlie had the decency to look ashamed. "I didn't know until nine years ago either."

Edward's eyebrows practically went up into his hairline, but he took his hand off my arm and took a step back.

"MeeMee?" I asked into the phone.

"Bella! Was that really Edward who answered your phone?"

"MeeMee."

"He sounds sexy."

"MeeMee, hold on-"

"Is he as sexy as he sounds?" Her voice was loud enough to carry into the silent room, and I flushed in embarrassment.

"Renesmee." The use of her full name caused her to quiet down. "I'm in Forks right now."

"Oh..." she said, possibly comprehending that I was with our biological parents. I shot Edward a pleading look, and he nodded his head to the side, telling me it was okay to leave. I nodded gratefully at him and bolted from the room, phone in hand.

"MeeMee?" I asked once I was in the safety of Edward's room.

"You know I don't like it when you call me that name. It sounds too childish," she complained like the teenager she was. "And it's pretty much the same name as the cat," she added in to make me laugh.

"You're the one who named the cat," I chuckled; we had this same conversation every few weeks. I waited for her next line in the game.

"Yes, but I was young and naïve then." _And there it was._

"Indeed. All sixteen months ago."

"Girls mature faster than boys," she put in, changing the routine a bit. "And I'm a grown-up now."

"Says the person who calls herself a 'grown-up' rather than 'adult'."

"Bella, I have to tell you something, and I want to do it in person."

"That's what Edward said, but there's no way I'm allowing you to fly up to Forks to talk to me. It's just not going to happen."

"But I can't drive because you have the car!"

"I know. Sad, right?" I knew she could see my smirk over the phone.

"Ugh, fine then, _Mom."_

"I'll talk to you later, MeeMee."

"I told you! It's not MeeMee! Call me-"

"Later? Okay!" And then I hung up the phone on her. She wouldn't take it personally, and she had a different nickname for herself every other week. This was nothing new.

I looked in the call list on my phone to see how long our conversation was—I was simply procrastinating going downstairs, of course.

"Bella!" Edward called out to me.

I sighed. He knew I was just wasting time.

"Bella, they're gone! You can come down now!"

I still didn't want to go; I didn't want to have to explain to Edward why he didn't know about MeeMee. It wasn't that I was ashamed of her—how could I be, with a great kid like that?—but I didn't want to have to actually go _through_ everything again; just having Jacob, Alice, and Angela know was enough of a reminder for me.

"Love, your suitcase also arrived!"

At that I hurried down the stairs, eager to get all of my personal items back; I felt uncomfortable wearing Elizabeth's clothes, especially now.

Edward was sitting in the living room, my small suitcase on the floor next to the couch where he had situated himself, and I sat down next to him, immediately having my shoulders surrounded by his arm.

"So..." he began.

"So..." I repeated, wondering what it was that my parents had told him.

"Nessie seems very... vibrant... on the phone," he said, as if trying to make polite conversation.

I rolled my eyes at her name invention, going out of my way not to use it. "MeeMee is a very outspoken girl. She's really sweet."

"I can almost see why you might want to sever the relationship with your parents over her."

"Well, they _gave her up!_ Renee just thought, 'Hey now, I already have one of these kid things, so I'll get rid of this other one before anyone notices. That sounds like a good plan, right?' And Charlie just-"

"Would you still be mad at them over a mistake they made eighteen years ago if-"

"Yes."

"If," he continued his interrupted sentence, "they died today? Out of nowhere?" The ire in my expression dropped. Edward's tough day was not being helped by my insensitivity. "They're your parents, Bella. They're important to you, whether you want to admit it or not."

"I'm not so mad at Charlie anymore," I mumbled, and Edward squeezed my shoulders.

"And Renee?"

My glower returned. "Did they tell you what she did to make Charlie agree to scrap my baby sister from their lives?"

He winced at my phrasing and shook his head.

"Renee gave Charlie an ultimatum. She knew how hopelessly devoted to her he always was, and used that against him. She said she would leave him and take me with her if he insisted on them keeping MeeMee."

He was obviously shocked by this news, but he still managed to say, "But she _did_ keep her. They didn't have an... abortion..." The last word came out quietly, almost in apology for suggesting that it would have happened.

"A compromise, from what I hear. They just gave MeeMee up for adoption and left her there to be neglected and abused for nine years. Great compromise indeed."

"How did you find out about her?"

"Alice." He rolled his eyes, and a smile even threatened to tug at the corner of his mouth at the pixie who seemed to know everything. "She was helping me pack up all my crap for school, and her birth certificate was in my parents' safe when I wanted to get my special occasion jewelry out of there." I absentmindedly rubbed my foot against my retrieved bag, glad to have my personal items back, as I never went anywhere without certain pieces.

"So you knew she existed; what happened next?"

"Well, I couldn't exactly drive off to UC Berkeley not knowing what happened to her, so I got my tuition money back and spent my time searching. A lot. Jacob helped with that, and he was with me the day we found her, gallantly lifting her up and out of that dreadful place. He punched the man running the place in the face and everything; it was great."

I smiled at the memory and how easily Jake always got along with MeeMee and how he always took care of her, no matter the circumstances. Edward broke me out of my thoughts.

"Such a violent fellow. Punching people left and right through the years."

I smirked at the still smoldering hostility the two men kept toward each other. It bothered me at first, much more potent than it ever had been in high school, but I knew they were both making an effort to calm the hatred down, and the effort was for me. I was flattered, and I leaned over and kissed Edward's cheek.

He smiled down at me. But then he looked nervous.

"What, Edward?" I asked, stroking my hand down the area where I had just pressed my lips.

"I want you to promise to call your parents." He put his hand over my mouth when I started to object, and continued with what he wanted to say. "You don't have to do it today or tomorrow, but I want you to promise to do it soon. I don't want you to have any regrets at the end of this."

"What if I regret calling them?" I asked stubbornly.

"You'll never know until you try. And once your parents are gone..."

He looked away for a moment, and I put my head on his chest, giving him the opportunity to collect himself before he continued.

"Once they're gone, you can't get them back, or any of the time you missed with them."

I met his eyes, and they were wet, but not spilling over.

"I promise." _For you._

"Thank you."

We snuggled together on the couch for a fair amount of time until the doorway began its revolving cycle again, the family gathering once more, though nobody knew exactly what to do.

Elizabeth had planned to make pot-stickers for everyone for dinner, so I did the only thing I could: I made them instead, though the food was barely touched.

After the designated meal time was over, Edward took me by my elbow and led me up to his room. He sat down on his couch—possibly still avoiding his bed—and put his head in his hands, his hair falling forward to cover his eyes. I sat next to him and brushed the strands away from his face.

"Would I sound like a horrible person if I told you I still wanted to catch the flight back tomorrow instead of staying for the funeral?" he asked, avoiding looking at me.

I was surprised, and waited until it wouldn't show in my voice before answering.

"No, you don't sound like a terrible person. But can I ask why?"

"Everyone loves... _loved_... my mom and dad."

I waited for him to say something else, and when he didn't, I just stroked his hair and said, "Of course. They were great people."

He sighed, and continued. "The funeral will be terrible; crowded with people who will be sad and crying... I just want to remember my parents as they were _alive_ instead of spending time grieving that they're gone. I know how they want me to spend my time, and I'm going to do it. Because they wanted me to, and because I need to."

He looked up to face me, a determination in his eyes that wasn't there before. It seemed as if he had given himself a pep talk while trying to explain; he was quite the multi-tasker.

"And what do you need to do?" I asked him, hoping he'd answer, rather than remain vague, like every other time I tried to get him to talk about himself and his feelings during these two weeks.

"Well, right now, I need to make sure all my stuff is packed for the trip home. I just- oh." He paused in his avoidance and looked at me. "What do _you_ want to do, Bella? I didn't ask. Do you want to stay for the funeral, because I'd glad stay with you if you did."

_This man..._ I smiled to myself.

"No, I'll go back with you. But I'm not checking my suitcase this time," I joked. He chuckled a little in return, and we packed up what little had left our luggage, and I texted MeeMee to let her know I was flying back to Napa in the morning so she wouldn't arrange a flight to Forks behind my back as I knew she was planning, the little devil. I rolled my eyes when she responded with a simple _"Good to know. I'm on the other line with the airport right now."_

I showed Edward the text, and he chuckled. I was grateful to her rash behavior for making Edward laugh, as every smile he gave me on such a disastrous day seemed precious.

We didn't go back downstairs that night, instead cuddling up on his floor, our backs against his couch as we read, just like when we were children.

Soon enough, it was time for sleep, and he had stripped down to his boxers for bed, his back turned away from me while I changed.

I looked him over when he couldn't see me. His back was smooth and hard with muscle. His neck was strong. His legs had little bronze hairs on them, and I knew they would tickle against my skin softly when our legs were pressed together. And his shoulders were slumped from the weariness of the day.

He turned around to face me when I approached him. The look on his face showed that he was incredibly pleased that I chose to still wear his clothes to bed, even though I had my own clothes with me again, and his shoulders lifted up almost immediately. _I did that to him, _I thought, and I needed to deserve that.

I reached my arms up to the side of his face and brought it down to mine, softly kissing just to the left of his lips, a thank you for his high regard to me, which I was just beginning to understand. And those lips which curved up at my touch, making mine mirror the expression.

"Oh, Edward..." I said softly against his cheek.

The long sleeves of his I wore slid down my arms slowly, and it tickled, bringing goosebumps up on my skin. Edward ran his his hands down my newly exposed arms, smoothing down the little bumps and producing more in their wake.

He chuckled and put a hand on the small of my back, pushing my body flush against his in one slow movement. His other hand unbuttoned the top button of our shirt, not revealing much more skin, but leaving enough room for him to place his hand flush against the skin over my heart, its beat much faster at his proximity.

"Flutter flutter flutter, just like the butterflies in my stomach," he whispered to me.

My own hand went to his abdominals, feeling them contract in shock under my touch. I played with the fine hairs on his body leading down to his belly button and below, pausing at the line of his boxers as the hand that was on my back stopped it.

"Just let me do this for you, Edward," I told him, using the words he had spoken to me several days before.

He paused before answering.

"I don't know, Bella," he said, but his fingers were loosening their hold.

"Just relax and enjoy," I smirked, removing his hand from mine. And then I got down on my knees in front of him.

"Bella-"

"No need to call my name yet—I've barely touched you," I interrupted him, trying to lighten the mood. And then I grabbed the waistband and pulled his boxers down.

His hands rested on his hips and he gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing quite visibly from the angle I was at. And, of course, his erection was very much erect in front of my face. I met his eyes once more and took a deep breath, bracing myself before I opened my mouth and gave one long lick from tip to base.

Edward shuddered, and one of his hands left his hip and went to my hair, seeming to half restrain me and half move me closer, as if he was still warring with himself.

"Relax," I breathed onto his throbbing skin again, moving his hand to rub his hipbones soothingly. Once I felt the tension leave his body, I leaned forward again—I could feel the muscles in his body contract again, but I went with it this time, his fingers knotted into my hair, but moving with me, instead of pulling me away. I smoothed my hands out as I took his tip into my mouth, sucking lightly.

He groaned out my name, the fingers on one hand tightening and the other combing through my hair softly. It was an odd sensation, but I liked it.

I moved back and breathed hot air onto his now moist skin. I saw him twitch slightly in front of me as his hands switched jobs, smoothing and pulling the opposite side. I gripped his hips harder and ground the palm of my hands into the V in his muscles as I took him back into my mouth, dropping my jaw lower this time to compensate for his size and letting my tongue lick up the surface of his skin as I engulfed him, and released, engulfed and released. His hands tightened and smoothed, tightened and smoothed. My own pushed deep into his skin.

"Bella," he ground out between clenched teeth as one of my hands moved up his chest, grasping imploringly at the skin there, trying to memorize his feel. "Bella, I'm close," he managed to get out, the customary warning men felt they had to give girls who chose to go down on them.

I nodded my head, and I'm sure that felt interesting to him because he let out an low curse.

My jaw was getting sore, I was wet, and Edward was close, so I let my wandering hand smooth itself over to his back and down to the sexy dimples on his ass. I rubbed one lightly, and Edward jerked a little in my mouth out of surprise, by he wasn't done yet, so my hand traveled lower, stroking his sack lightly, and he called out my name and jerked to life in my mouth, spilling down my throat in several bursts.

I backed my head away once I was sure he was done, licking up anything I missed on the way, and sat back on my legs, flexing my jaw and breathing almost as heavily as Edward. I met his eyes, and he stared at me in awe before he bent over to pull his boxers back up, then sitting on the floor in front of me.

"That has been a fantasy of mine since high school," he said after a moment.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Mine, too." I paused, not wanting my insecurity eat at me anymore. "And it wasn't a mistake," I added as a fact, rather than asking.

He opened his arms, and I threw myself into them, ridiculously relieved.

"Never. Being with you in any way could never be a mistake. Not when it feels so right."

I _Mmmm_'ed my agreement to his words, and Edward held me tighter.

"Always," he said quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"You said you'd be around as long as I wanted you. Always. Forever. Eternity will never be enough for me," he yawned.

And so we fell asleep on his bedroom floor. I didn't even want to get up to rinse my mouth out.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Edward's old _Doug_ alarm clock woke us up in the morning.

I was lying on my back on the floor, and Edward was wrapped around me, his head using one of my breasts as a pillow. His usual suspect had inserted itself between the buttons of his shirt that I wore, holding onto my other breast, securely and comfortably. My own hand was over his, of course. One of his legs was swung up on top of my body, inserting itself between my thighs and putting welcome pressure there, making me moan when he adjusted his body to get the leverage to reach the clock and shut it off.

He smirked down at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, hush," I told him. "Which of us went to bed satisfied last night, huh?"

"My apologies, my lady. Let me correct that as soon as possible," he said, his hands roaming over my body immediately.

I slapped his hands away and he had the audacity to try to pout at me. I rolled my eyes and beckoned him back to me with my index finger. He responded by crawling right on top of my body, pleasantly smothering me with his skin. I giggled at his close proximity.

"First..."

He held my gaze expectantly.

"First do me favor."

"That's what I'm trying to do," he said, nuzzling my neck with his stubbly face and ghosting his fingers over the underside of my breast. I giggled at the sensation, as well as the confidence that one blow job could give this man.

"No!" I exclaimed, hiding my neck from his beautiful torture and letting his hand continue what it was doing. "I need you to get something. From my bag," I added before he could make a joke about getting _me_ off.

"Alright," he sighed, lifting himself off me and walking across the room to my suitcase.

"Front pocket. Little dark green jewelry box," I told him. He looked at me curiously, but retrieved the item anyway.

His eyes widened when he saw what was in there: the elegant emerald ring he gave me for my birthday many years before.

"You still have this?" he asked, taking it delicately out of the box and examining it; it was in perfect condition.

"Of course. The most important person to me gave it to me. I could never get rid of it, no matter what happened between the two of us."

I was blushing up a storm as I admitted this to him, but he had gained my trust with his own words the night before; I felt like it was my turn.

Not to mention that in general I never went anywhere without that ring, so almost losing it—coupled with all that happened in the past two days in Forks—had made me sure that I wanted to start wearing the ring again. Almost as sure as I of Edward. Who said he wanted me around forever.

I smiled as I let Edward slip the ring onto my hand; I saw Edward's eyes light up as well, brighter than the exceptional jewel on my finger.

We were both sated before we got into the cab to the airport a couple hours later. We had an equal partnership, after all.

I fell asleep on the plane, and woke to Edward putting his hand over my mouth, amusement clear on his face, as well as the faces of those around us.

"Oh, no..." I whispered through his hand.

"Yes, missy, you need to keep your dreams to yourself!" he chastised me playfully.

I glared at him and bit at his fingers to get him to move them away but he didn't,a lazy grin spreading across his face as he looked straight ahead. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he simply smirked in return.

_He likes biting,_ my mind concluded and I bit him harder, enough for it to just barely hurt. I could feel his pulse under my teeth. I liked the biting as well.

He pulled his hand away from me and bent over, putting our noses together to look each other in the eyes for a moment before turning to my neck. "You're not a cannibal, Bella," he whispered in that sexy voice of his before he bit down on my neck. Hard.

I simultaneously clutched at his arm from the sudden pain and sat up straighter, my hips moving involuntarily at the pleasure. Neither one helped and I whimpered.

He released his hold and licked over his bite mark, soothing the pain before pressing his teeth against me again, though not hard enough to actually bite down.

"Edward, please..." I whispered frantically.

"Please stop or please keep going?" he asked through his teeth, his voice slightly muffled. I cold feel his tongue flicking out as he tried to pronounce each word. It tickled in the most pleasant way.

"Either," I breathed out between little giggles.

He detached his teeth and I did my best not to feel put out as he pulled he his face back enough to read my own. I must have not done a very good job at hiding my sense of loss, because he smirked again and bent down to give me what was probably the best hickey I'd ever received.

After half an hour or so of light petting, sucking, and kissing, he stopped and looked me in the eye.

"Thank you for helping to distract me from all of this, Bella," he said before leaning back down to my neck. It would be bright purple by the time he was done, I was sure. But he didn't continue with his previous activities.

"You're welcome," I replied quietly, running my fingers through his messy hair. He was a very strong man, I knew, to be able to deal with things as well as he had.

"And I can't wait to meet Nessie," he murmured against my neck, making me break out into an even bigger smile. Then he started looking me up and down, as if contemplating something.

"What?" I asked, and he put a finger to my lips to quiet me, continuing his silent scan.

"This looks good," he said, angling my body towards his slightly and pulling shirt off to the side to expose more skin.

"What do you think you're doing?" I whispered frantically, looking around to ensure nobody was watching us. No one was.

"I'm giving myself a new distraction before I rip open your neck," he breathed into my skin, and I automatically arched my chest into him. I felt his lips smile against me, and then they got down to business, repeating his earlier actions on his new target.

I relaxed and let him put his mark over my heart until a flight attendant asked us to stop making so much noise.

When we left the plane, I had a deliciously sore neck, a red chest, and a glittering emerald promise ring on my left ring finger. I felt much different than I had when we left for Forks just two days before.

* * *

I think I sucked at responding to reviews last chapter, but I honestly can't remember... My apologies if you had a burning question that I promised myself I'd answer "later" but never got to. Feel free to ask again, and I'll make sure to respond this time around.

Secondly, I want to address something before anyone asks. YES, we mentioned Nessie/MeeMee before. Chapter... 6(? Maybe 5 or 7...) Bella talks about the poor foster kid she took in, and refuses to even think about the people who put her into that kind of situation: her parents. And NO, Jacob and Nessie did not have a preexisting relationship in this story. He had no romantic interest in her when they found her when she just practically a baby, nine years old to his sixteen. No pedophilia occurred, so I'd appreciate it if people didn't make rude and obscene accusations about him in their reviews. Keep the love going, not the hate XD

Thirdly... Support Stacie! The September auction is coming up. Head over to http://www(dot)majiksfanfic(dot)?f=115 for details and help beat cancer!

Fourthly: review! Visit the Two Weeks forum at Twilighted (link on my profile) Tell me what you thought! I'd love some honest feedback, even if you're just telling me that I don't update nearly often enough. And I'm also on Twitter now, so find me if you want to know how my chapters are coming in between updates, and what I'm working on that keeps me so busy XD

Fifthly (last one, I swear!), put me on author's alert! I have a new story coming out very very soon, and it's one you won't to miss. That one actually _will_ have frequent updates, considering how every chapter is already pretty much complete before I start posting it. Keep an eye and ear out for it, because it's close to my heart.

Much Love and thanks for sticking around,

MuffN


	14. Fireworks and Bangs

**Yeah, it's been a hell of a while, but you're probably used to that since I'm such a terrible updater, lol. But what can I say? It's _nice_ having a job that works me so many hours during the holiday season... Not to mention spending time with the cute guy who works with me ;P**

**This chapter is dedicated to each and every one of you who never doubted that I'd continue this story... it might take a while, but I always come back, and thank y'all for being patient... A gift to you all in this chapter: a REAL kiss between Edward and Bella! XD**

**As usual, I think this chapter is less than perfect, but I'm tired of waiting to post it, and I'm excited to get to the next chapter (which is already a third finished) so I guess I'll just go ahead and post this because I ahev to leave the library soon and I don't want to have to wait another couple weeks to post this chapter. So... Yay for sooner updating? XD  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters, despite the fact that I'm such a Twilight nerd that I immediately think of Newton's Outfitters when someone mentions their sucky job. Now _that's _nerd-dom commitment...**

**Without further ado, please Read, Review, and ENJOY!

* * *

**

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Monday, Week 2_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Edward and I elected to stay back at the house when everyone wanted to drive down to Santa Cruise the following morning.

The sun was shining, and the beach and Boardwalk were waiting, but Edward finally managed to convince Alice that he would have preferred to just hang out for the day after an hour and a half of begging. I personally was just pleased to be able to spend a day alone with him without any complications or grieving people nearby.

I really couldn't blame Edward for wanting to come back here instead of spending his day being delivered bundt cakes and soups and casseroles from people all wearing sad expressions and pitying him. He already had to deal with the loss of both his parents, and he surely didn't need to have to deal with all the extra stuff that went along with it.

He had tried to convince me to go off and "have fun!" with the rest of the gang at first, but nothing seemed more appealing to me than spending a day relaxing alone with him. I told him such, and he stopped trying to turn me away, smiling broadly at my blush as I admitted such to him and kissed the top of my head.

I could have really gotten used to all the affection he was spoiling me with.

We cuddled together in bed as we waited for the house to empty out, which seemed to take much too long with everyone popping in to say hello, and good morning, and not-so-subtly checking in on how Edward was coping.

And he was doing surprisingly well, in my opinion. He was sad about his parents, of course, but he still laughed at jokes and smiled at me and he even paid attention to the smallest of details about our visitors as they came and went.

"Did you see that?" he'd asked me incredulously once Emmett and Rose left our room.

"See what?" I asked in return, rubbing my hand over his bicep as I snuggled closer into his side.

"They seem closer, don't you think? She _leaned_ her_ head _on his_ shoulder_," he said, his eyes almost bugging out of his head.

"She what?!" I'd never seen Rosalie do anything of the sort. The gesture might seem simple and innocent to the unaware observer, but I'd known Rose for a long time and she had a stubborn streak a mile long and had been intent on being independent from _anyone_ for her entire life. She would consider it a weakness to lower herself down to use someone else's shoulder to lean on for support, even in a casual circumstance.

It was obvious that she was going to be serious about Emmett this time around if she made such a big step with him, and I could only hope that Emmett felt the same way regarding her. He probably did, considering how easily he took her pregnancy, and the way he did his best to take care of her.

I sighed happily. I knew they would make it this time around if they both put their whole selves into it, even if they could only manage a long distance relationship.

"They're definitely making progress," Edward said, smiling down at me. "That was a big step for her."

"I know. But we're on a truncated timetable, remember. We're only here for two weeks, and then we all have to go back to our regular lives. Big steps are the only way to make something _real_ happen for them."

The truth in my statement resonated through me, especially when I considered the parallels between Emmett and Rose and Edward and myself. I pondered what big steps might need to be taken for Edward and I to continue on.

"Big steps, eh?" he smirked at me in response, a thoughtful look on his face.

We spent the rest of our time in our own thoughts until we heard the last car pull out of the driveway, and then I stretched lazily before getting up and out of bed to go to the bathroom and brush my teeth.

When I exited the restroom, he was still lying in bed, not having moved a muscle. He had that sad expression on his face again, and his frame was slumped down. He was feeling down again, and I wondered what he had been thinking of in the past couple minutes that could have changed his demeanor so completely, or if he'd just been hiding his sadness from me.

I logically knew that having those negative emotions was healthy during this time, as was mourning, but I couldn't help wanting to cheer him up. After all, it wasn't _too_ healthy, especially when he had left Forks to avoid the majority of all that depression.

"Alright, Edward," I said, an authoritative tone in my voice. He looked up at me in confusion. "Get your hot little ass in the shower. Pronto."

He started to protest, but I cut him off.

"Then I want you to put on some fresh pajamas, because we're not doing anything strenuous or hard or in need of brain energy to think today."

He sighed dramatically, a small smile on the corner of his lips, and his eyes lit up at me. "I suppose I can agree to those terms... maybe not the 'nothing _hard_' one though," he smirked as he rolled out of bed.

I giggled as he kissed my forehead and his hand lingered lightly on the mark on my neck as he walked past me to the bathroom. I couldn't help the smile that graced my features as I headed down the stairs to make some breakfast for us. The same smile was on my face as I returned back to our room with a tray full of eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee just the way he liked it.

I had just set the tray on the nightstand and was climbing back into bed when Edward emerged from our adjoining bathroom with only a towel covering his lower half.

I blushed as he smirked, though he was obviously surprised to see me there as he adjusted the cotton around his waist. And then his eyes grew darker and that determined look of his crawled over his demeanor again.

I opened my mouth to comment on it, but he approached me fast and tackled me farther into the bed, smothering my body with his own.

I was already out of breath and laughing when he seemed to decide that torture was in order and began tickling my sides, making my legs spasm out and my arms try to uselessly remove him from me. He kept eye contact the whole time, and just when I felt like I was about to pee my pants (I was just glad that I had attempted to empty my bladder earlier when I first got up) he raised an eyebrow at me before leaning farther into me and blowing raspberries on my neck.

I squealed in delight at his playful attitude, and my arms wrapped themselves around him despite my protesting bladder. I shouted at him to stop, but my laughter gave me away, so he kept going, kissing and nipping and tickling and blowing raspberries over any and all available skin.

Soon, I couldn't even draw an adequate breath, so Edward took pity on me, pausing to let me catch my breath and prevent hyperventilation. He rolled off of me, and fixed his towel back around his waist, making me sigh internally; I should have thought to take advantage of his nearly naked body on top of me earlier during our tickle war.

As I watched him fold the flap inside to hold the towel in place, I caught sight of something I hadn't remembered seeing before. Did he have a birthmark I wasn't aware of? Impossible—I knew every mark on his body from when we were younger. Was it a bruise or an injury? No, Edward's skin was nearly impossible to bruise, I'd learned in the past.

I leaned over the top of his body as he laid back down on the bed, and he smiled contentedly up at me—it was a beautiful sight, and I hoped I'd get to see it much more in the future—almost distracting me from the task at hand. I kissed his neck lightly as I tried to subtly lower his towel just a bit to glimpse what might have actually been a tattoo resting on his hipbone, but he caught me in my act, resting his hand atop mine when it reached its destination.

And he took the opportunity to flip me over and begin his tickle-torture anew, effectively making me forget all about the dark mark that graced his otherwise flawless flesh. This time he pressed his limits—as if I'd ever actually impose any on him—and copping a feel on me whenever he could, lifting up the shirt I had put on to sleep blowing on my bellybutton, causing me to shriek and thrash around, the light breeze I felt alerting me to the fact that the underside of my breasts (at the very least) were exposed, though I could hardly mind. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen or felt before, after all.

Being the smart man that he is, Edward noticed that I didn't protest to his cheap feels, so he grinned down at me and looking like the devil himself, he positioned himself more steadily over me and pulled down the center of my shirt to show a fair amount of cleavage.

He gave a short warning. "I remember for a _fact_ that you're very much ticklish here," he said before planting his lips between my breasts and blowing a loud raspberry there. I howled and hollered and if anyone had still been in the house, they would probably have thought I was being attacked... which I suppose I was, in a way.

His laughter blew cool air on my damp skin, giving me a chill and hardening my nipples as his shaking body pressed into my own, and his face rested on my breasts. I was very much positive that my trembles weren't just from the cold.

His laughter stopped when he noticed my body's admission of my emotions, and he looked up at me, his expression hungry and his eyes intense. He was serious now, and so was I. We weren't playing.

I lifted a hand up to stroke his face, and he cupped it with his own, light smile gracing his features that I couldn't help but reciprocate.

"I really want to kiss you now, Bella," he said, though I already knew from the way he was looking at me.

"Then why don't you do it?" I asked him softly, leaning back on the bed. I could tell from his expression that he was debating with himself in his head, and I wanted to be more comfortable as he sorted through his thoughts. What he was thinking over, I had no idea, because we'd already gone far beyond kissing in the week we'd been here, but he still looked unsure.

"I'm not quite sure anymore. Maybe because once I start I'll never want to stop?"

"You won't ever need to," I responded, knowing that wasn't all that was on his mind.

"Maybe it's because I'm nervous how it will go over, then. We haven't really kissed—more than a peck or a quick brushing of lips—since high school, and I don't want things to go bad again." This was closer to the truth, but I knew it still wasn't quite it.

"That won't happen again. It was all such a big misunderstanding, and now we're..." I paused.

I was about to say _We're sure of how we feel about each other_, but I realized that neither of us had ever actually voiced anything—not really. I said I'd be around as long as he wanted me, and he said he wanted me for eternity. As friends or lovers?

If I thought about it rationally, I knew that he wanted me as more than a friend. The way he kissed me and the way he touched me and just the way he _looked_ at me said a million things that he hadn't voiced aloud to me.

_Or had he?_ I thought suddenly, glancing down at the ring on my finger.

"We're what?" Edward asked, looking at me intently, as I had stopped in the middle of my sentence.

He had told me he loved me when he gave me that ring, and the way he'd said it—so easily, as if what he was saying was common knowledge and no big deal—had led me to believe he meant it as a friend, as we had known each other for so long. I loved Jacob and Emmett and Jasper and Alice and even Rose because I'd had them in my life for so long, after all, and thought that it was the same thing with Edward, but now I wasn't so sure.

I knew now that Edward cared for me back then, and he said he _loved_ me in the past—multiple times, even—and I had never realized what he truly meant by it.

And Edward looked at me now the same way he looked at me back then. He _had_ to feel the same way. It was more than a possibility that he was _in love_ with me, instead of just _loving_ me as I thought he had. Such a slight change in words, but a very distinct difference, I knew.

Fucking hell, what an epiphany to have when you're trying to convince the man you love to kiss you.

"We're-" _in love_ "-obviously not as stupid and naïve as we were back then."

"Then what are we?" he asked, staring intently into my eyes.

"We're..." I paused, trying to find the right words "...Involved," I finished with a smirk. It was a good word to use, considering how we hadn't actually settled anything between us, but it was a given that something _had_ to come from what was happening between us. I liked the idea of us being _involved_ with each other.

"Involved," he repeated, turning the word over in his head, trying to see if he approved of the word. He raised an eyebrow at me, and that confident grin was on his face again.

"Satisfied?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbows to close some of the distance between our faces.

"Not yet," he said, waggling his eyebrows at me playfully.

"Well, you're not going to be getting any unless you kiss me first this time," I teased back, meaning the words as I said them. It had been nine long years since I'd last kissed Edward, and I still remembered the way his lips moved against mine... I wanted that feeling again.

He effected a long exhale, responding in an exasperated voice, "For an English literature instructor, you certainly have an impulsive way with words."

I paused to laugh at my own blunt wording for a moment before comprehending what he had said. "You know that I teach?" I asked, realizing that I'd never told him that.

He blushed. "I've been asking around about you through the years. I couldn't stand not knowing how you were doing."

I leaned back down on the bed, flattered by his actions as a blush overtook my own cheeks. "I guess now I have to admit that I did the same thing."

He smiled down on me again, and brushed his hand across my crimson cheeks, moving stray hairs away before he leaned down on top of me, resting his cheek against my own and insinuating his arms underneath me, holding my body close to his. I felt contentment in his touch, and I couldn't help but mirror the emotion emanating from him.

"I don't ever want to move from here," he breathed into my skin, the hot air giving me shivers all over again.

"Neither do I," I replied quietly, running my fingers lightly through his hair as his hands pressed harder into my back.

"We'll have to eventually," he said as he rubbed his nose against my neck affectionately.

"Nope. We can stay here forever. We'll only get up to shower-"

"Together," he interrupted, and I grinned.

"And open the door for the deliveryman-"

"Holding hands."

"-Because we won't want to leave long enough to cook-"

"Justifiably so."

"-And if we have to go to the bathroom."

He didn't say anything.

"What, nothing to add to that?" I giggled.

"Naw, we can do that on our own," he chuckled, his body shaking my own most pleasantly.

"Kiss me, Edward," I said when our gazes met.

He stopped laughing, and leaned down to do so, effectively stopping my entire world.

Now, I don't know what I was expecting. Sparks, tingles... Fireworks, maybe? I didn't really have any expectations besides the fact that kissing Edward would be amazing, and even my wildest fantasies were wrong.

There were no sparks, but rather streams of electricity, like a shock that kept penetrating my entire being, sending waves through my skin wherever it touched his. My entire body felt like it was sizzling, starting from my lips and working outward as the warmth of his mouth spread through me, frazzling my brain as well as well as heart.

There were no tingles, but all out spasms, as if my body were contracting and expanding, trying to find the position and angle that would bring about the most pleasure from his touch. The fine hairs on my arms rose and my nipples that were already hard began to ache as he pressed his chest firmly against them. No, tingles weren't present, but my body thrashed under his expert touch as his lips manipulated my own to bend to his will, parting and panting and whimpering as his tongue caressed my own.

And as for the fireworks? Yes, that description might have been accurate as he kissed me. The clarity and light and explosions and beauty were all there in spades.

I'm sure that Edward felt all the same things I did, because his breathing got heavy as mine did, his moans echoing my own, letting us be on the same pace for once, rather than one person starting and finishing before another. We were in sync, finally, and no one was here to interrupt or ruin the moment for us as things got more heated.

The breakfast tray sitting on the nightstand fell to the floor, possibly kicked by myself, though we'll never know the truth of that guess for sure. Glass broke as the tray fell to the floor and I heard the coffee spilling all over the ground.

"Esme will be pissed if that stains her hard wood floors," I breathed into his mouth.

"I'll pay for a fucking new floor," he murmured back, giving me another small glimpse of that lovely, filthy tongue that he usually kept hidden away... before he proceeded to insert it back into my mouth, leaving me groaning in response, and not at all in the state of mind to argue the ridiculousness of his statement. I wasn't about to stop and clean up the mess when I had Edward in my arms and between my legs, after all.

His mouth was kissing, his teeth were nipping, and his tongue was licking, and I couldn't think to do anything except pull his shirt off his glorious chest, letting my lips explore its expanse of lean muscle. Edward was quick to reciprocate, removing my shirt as well, followed by my shorts, and I hurried to remove his boxers so that we were both panting and touching and kissing as we laid naked in our bed.

He climbed atop me once again and his long fingers disappeared in the apex of my legs, causing me to moan his name and arch my chest into his own.

"Bella," he spoke softly into my ear. "Bella, are you sure you want to do this? Now?"

I nodded frantically as I ran my hand down his chest, grasping hold of him as he lowered his face to the valley between my breasts to-

_BANG!_

"What was that?" I asked him as we both sat up quickly.

"I don't know," he said, leaning over to grab his boxers from the floor, pulling them on and covering up that dark mark on his hipbone that I still had yet to get a clear look of... though I didn't think that now would be the proper time to ask t see it, as there very well might have been an intruder in the house. "We should get dressed again," he continued as he pulled a plain shirt on.

"Yeah," I agreed, pulling the bed sheet over myself as I studied the room, looking for my discarded clothes.

Another bang was heard from downstairs, followed by a voice.

"BELLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" called the voice of our own personal cockblocker.

I looked at Edward in chagrin as my rush to put on clothes died. It seemed Nessie had decided to show up against my wishes after all.

* * *

Yes, I'm a fcking cockblocker, I know. It just wasn't time for the two of them, yet XD. And you know? This chapter didn't go the way I had planned it at all... It began and ended the way I had outlined, but the middle kind of came out of nowhere, and didn't follow anything I had laid out for it at all... Interesting how characters can run away from you, yes? XD

Thanks for all the awesome reviews from last chapter. They made my heart soar, and made my face smile. Please continue doing that to me, even though I hardly get the opportunity to update or respond with life as crazy as it is :P

I have a Twitter. Use it to see what I'm working on and how far along I am in chapters when I take way too long to update as usual. www(dot)twitter(dot)com/MuffNbutter. Also, check out the Twilighted thread for this story! It seems that a lot of you have forgotten that it exists XD

Check out all the new stuff on my profile when you get the chance... I think I've uploaded a oneshot and a whole new chapter story since the last time I posted a chapter of this, lol. And put me on author alert, because there's only a few more chapters of this story, and then I'll start posting the prequel! That's something you won't want to miss!

I'm no longer offering the previous extras for this story. All previous requests will be honored to the best of my ability (meaning if I can EVER find what the hell folder I saved the list of people who wanted them in), but no more after that. My apologies, but it's come to my attention that I barely have a chance to update, nonetheless worry about extra stuff. Sorry. If that changes, I'll let y'all know.


	15. Happiness in Dishonorable Intentions

**Not much to say here. Yay that I can manage two updates for different stories in less than a week? XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, despite the way they all own me, heart and soul. And body, when considering Jacob Black....**

**This chapter begins exactly where the previous chapter left off.

* * *

**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Monday Afternoon, Week 2_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_"BELLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" called the voice of our own personal cockblocker._

_I looked at Edward in chagrin as my rush to put on clothes died. It seemed Nessie had decided to show up against my wishes after all._

"Bella, I called Jacob from the airport, so I know that you're here!" she yelled and her echoing voice grew louder, both from her raise in volume as well as her approach up the stairs.

I finished pulling my clothes back on, wanting to be dressed when she got to our room so she wouldn't embarrass me, as she was likely to do anyway. She had absolutely no filter, after all.

"Bella! I know that you both are all sad and stuff right now because Jacob told me what happened in Forks, but I'm here to cheer you guys up!" she shouted, and now we could even hear her stomping on the steps; she was getting closer. "Have no fear, Edward-With-The-Sexy-Voice! I am a one-woman cheering machine, and you won't even remember _how_ to feel sad once I'm done with the two of you!"

He chuckled quietly at her determined tone as well as her nickname for him, and I smirked in response. He hadn't seen anything yet. He patted down my hair for me as we heard her chunky shoes hit the third floor landing, and he moved away from my side just as the door burst open, almost as if he was worried about getting in trouble like we were a couple of teenagers again. I grinned wide, both at his silliness as well as the arrival of my little sister.

"There you are, Bella! Now where's the hunky Edwar—oh!" she interrupted herself with a squeak when her searching eyes found him. "Hot damn, my sistah! No wonder you've been hung up on this dreamboat for so long!"

I frowned, suddenly not so excited to see her anymore, despite Edward's obvious amusement.

"He is Mm mm good, if you know what I mean!" she continued, the look in her eyes showing that she knew she was getting under my skin. "What am I talking about? Of COURSE you know what I mean," she giggled, elbowing me in the side.

Edward was doing his best to hide his laughter at my boisterous sister, and my face was the color of the tomato soup that MeeMee had stolen the tag line to.

So I hurried forward to hug—I mean _strangle_—my little girl, blushing profusely the whole time. I had her in a good headlock and gave a laugh of triumph before she got the best of me, pulling out of my hold and pinning my arms behind my back.

I screamed in jest so she would let me go. She did—only to tackle me to the floor, effectively ending our pretend fight as Edward stepped in to pull us apart as we still tried to bat at each other playfully.

I couldn't help but notice how he held her by her shoulder in a firm, impersonal grip, and that he held me more intimately, his fingers caressing my neck. He probably did that on purpose to work me up in a different way, the clever bastard.

But MeeMee had to interrupt my mental thought process. "Two sisters wrestling? I bet you thought that was hot, didn't you, Edward?"

He actually _blushed _as he released his hold on us, and I giggled along with the little instigator before trying to get the attention away from his embarrassment.

"Edward, I'd like you to meet my little sister MeeMee," I introduced them breathlessly.

"I'm Nessie," she corrected, smiling her charming smile at Edward.

"Nice to meet you... Nessie" Edward smirked over at me, knowing how I thought her new nickname was ridiculous.

He held out a hand for her to shake, and was shocked when she in turn smacked his hand away to jump up on him in a hug, wrapping her legs around his waist. He gave me a panicked look over her shoulder, so I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat loudly.

"Sorry Eddie," MeeMee grinned as she let herself drop down. "I just figured if you were strong enough to support me when I jump on you, then you'd be able to hold Bella up. I've seen her porn collection, you know, so I know what she likes."

I flamed red, knowing for a _fact_ that she was just making that stuff up; my porn all totally vanilla style, not standing up or against a wall. I was a traditionalist in my fantasies.

I opened my mouth to comment, but she cut me off, a wide grin on her face.

"Well, there you go, Bella. He can do it all strong-like for you. Congratulations."

I stared at her with my mouth agape before turning to look at Edward, who had amusement in his eyes. So I just shrugged my shoulders at them both.

"It's not as if I watch porn all the time, you know. And now you're in trouble, MeeMee. You know you're not supposed to go through my crap. Now you owe me twenty bucks. Again."

Her mouth dropped open for a moment, and then she nodded her head, accepting that if she could make up things, then I could make up punishments, so she reached into her back pocket for her wallet and handed me a twenty, a wide grin on her face. I had missed her so much in the past week.

I glanced at Edward again, seeing him trying unsuccessfully to hold in his laughter. I raised an eyebrow at him, though my blush gave away my hidden embarrassment.

"It's okay to have a healthy sexual appetite, remember, Bella?" he asked me with a wink, reminding me of a conversation of ours at the beginning of our vacation. I couldn't help blushing deeper.

"Stop making goo-goo eyes at each other!" MeeMee interrupted. "Now, are you cheered up enough? Do I need to wrestle Bella into a swimsuit to get you two to come down to the beach with everyone?"

I rolled my eyes at Edward as she continued. I knew that she could talk for days if no one bothered to stop her.

"Because I will," she kept on speaking as if to prove my point, looking back and forth between the two of us. "And I'll make Bella wear the one that's too small and makes her boobs pop out. What do you say, Edward? Want to see her fun bits explode from tiny material?"

She dodged the hit I aimed toward her arm.

"Will you wear my swimsuit of yours if we go, Bella?" he asked, and I smirked, turning away from MeeMee. I remembered how much he liked me in that specific too small bikini in his shower at his parents' home.

He continued to stare expectantly at me until I nodded my agreement, then he cheered like he had just won the lottery, us girls giggling at his silliness. He ran over and lifted me up in his arms before practically tossing me on the counter in the restroom and running back out to get the suit in question, throwing it in my face as he slammed the bathroom door behind him.

I laughed as I changed, catching only glimpses of the conversation on the other side of the door as I did so.

She was filling Edward in on all the guys in my life in the past nine years. The ones that she knew of, that is... as far as I was aware, she had no idea that Jacob and I ever had anything going on between the two of us—but I couldn't find it in me to care. Nothing she said was a lie, and I had decided that I wasn't going to hide anything from Edward ever again. Besides... I knew that Eric and Tyler weren't very interesting, so the conversation about them was bound to end soon enough.

I emerged from the bathroom, glaring at MeeMee for show for spilling the unimportant beans to Edward, and rummaged through a drawer to find a sundress to throw over the revealing bikini. The poor girl closed her mouth in a hurry, though, and had the decency to look guilty, while Edward chuckled quietly to himself.

I rolled my eyes again and opened one of his dresser drawers to throw his swim trunks at him, smiling so he'd know I wasn't mad at all. Once the bathroom door closed behind him, MeeMee rounded on me.

"So I see that you have sex hair. I hope you're not going to make the same mistake and run away like you did last time, right? Good."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a hairbrush, trying to work through the tangles.

"I'm glad that you actually have good sex with him this time-"

I squeaked in indignation at her implication that it was anything but wonderful the first time around.

"Because I'd hate for you to mope for nine more years if it wasn't. You know I had a talk with him while you were changing, and I'll have you know that his intentions with you are entirely dishonorable."

I choked on air and thought that I heard a strangled noise form the bathroom. Was Edward eavesdropping just as I surely as I had been? I couldn't help but be amused, despite MeeMee's words.

"Oh, don't worry, Bella," she continued at my expression. "I mean that in a very, very _hot_ way. I got that from the way he looked at you, not how he answered my questions. Those were some pretty damn good answers," she said, and paused for a moment.

I waited. That part of the conversation had obviously occurred after I had stopped paying attention.

"Well?" I asked her when it seemed she wasn't going to continue. The one time I _wanted_ her to keep that tongue waggling...

"Well what?" she asked, a grin on her face. She was playing with me.

"Aren't you going to tell me how he answered?" I almost pleaded.

"Hm. I'll give you one. He might have said 'without a doubt' to one of my questions."

"Which one?" I pressed.

"You never said that you wanted to know the question—only the answer," she teased, sticking her tongue out at me.

I stared at her in shock for a moment. "You can't leave me hanging. What's without a doubt?"

"I'm not telling you!" she sang out to me like the child she was.

"Yes, you are!" I returned like I child I was around her.

"Nope. It's my business to decide whether or not I need to scare him away for the sake of your sanity, not to act as your spy, Bella," she said seriously.

"That's unfair," I pouted at her, lowering my bottom lip and everything.

"I can live with that," she sniffed, turning her back to me. Her stance told me she was grinning like a maniac.

"Nessie!" I whined, stooping low enough to use the stupid Loch Ness Monster name.

"Bella!" she mocked me, facing me again now that she had her grin under control.

"You're mean," I told her, my lip still puffed out ridiculously. "I didn't raise you like this."

"True, but I _do_ talk to Jake on the phone all the time. I get it from him," she joked, causing me to roll my eyes.

"And we all know what a bad influence Jacob Black is on the world," Edward said, rejoining our conversation at last and I pulled my lip back in, embarrassed by my silly behavior. Then he shot me a look.

I just rolled my eyes at him as well. I knew that Edward thought of the friends-with-benefits relationship I had with Jacob to be completely his fault. He didn't need to say the actual words, as it was obvious in his eyes and tone whenever it was alluded to.

"Awww..." MeeMee let out, breaking the awkward moment.

"What?" Edward and I both asked her.

"I just remembered that you and Jakey don't get along, do you?" I hoped that Edward wouldn't repeat that nickname to Jake. He'd be _so_ mad... At me, not MeeMee; for some reason he could never be pissed off at her, even if something was her fault.

"That's correct," Edward replied, his voice and body stiff. "We have conflicting interests that have come between us."

MeeMee scoffed, looking disappointed. "You mean that you two have the exact same interests, because you're both in love with the same girl-"

Edward coughed awkwardly, and I blushed furiously at the floor. I knew that Jake had never told her about her relationship and I hadn't either, so how had she found out? I grabbed a water bottle from the dresser and took a drink so I had something to occupy myself with during this terrible conversation.

"-And the hate going on between the two of you just deepened even more when he thought you treated my sister like trash-"

I took a deep pull from the bottle, avoiding looking either of them in the eyes.

"-So the next time he saw you he punched you and you both ended up in the dunk tank downtown for the night."

"WHAT?" I exclaimed, spewing water out on both people present.

"Ew," MeeMee proclaimed, wiping droplets off her face and neck as I coughed loudly.

Edward patted my back, a deep shade of red on his face that I thought only I had the power to produce. He had wet spots on his shirt.

"When the hell did _that_ happen?" I asked in shock, amazed that I had never heard this story, and that somehow MeeMee had.

"I'll, uh... I'll tell you about it later," Edward said, looking anywhere but into my eyes. I couldn't blame him one bit for it. "We... We have to get driving. It's about a two hour drive to the Boardwalk this time of day, I believe, and we don't want to hit more traffic than necessary" he continued, and I knew he invented the reason on the spot.

"You'll tell me about it in the car?" I asked, and MeeMee snickered. I couldn't believe she had hidden the incident from me all for who knew how long... I rounded on her. "You hush your mouth, missy! How do _you_ even know about that? Did Jacob tell you?"

She nodded mischievously at me.

"He's in so much trouble for telling you and not me," I fumed as I began walking down the stairs.

"It was private," she tried to defend him. Uselessly. I was on a warpath. "He didn't even want to tell _me_ about it, but I made him. He was calling to check on my school work and he was just-"

"Never mind," I interrupted. It would take the entire car ride to get to the real story if MeeMee was the one telling it. I'd rather hear it from Jake or Edward. "I don't want to know right now. Let's just pretend I never heard a word about this," I mumbled, shaking my head.

I guess I finally knew where all the extra animosity that I noticed upon my arrival came from: a drunken fight and a night in jail together.

I sighed. Men always dealt with their issues in the stupidest ways.

But at least it was one more mystery solved.

Edward grabbed my hand and held it tightly as we walked down the stairs. His firm grip told me he was worried about me falling, and the way he played with the ring on my finger told me that he just wanted to hold my hand.

I smiled up at him, both of us ignoring MeeMee's rambling as we descended the steps.

"Are you mad at me for getting into a fight with him?" he asked softly.

"No. Yes. A little, I guess, but mostly I'm curious. And slightly afraid to know the truth," I half joked.

He chuckled in response. "You should be," he returned with a wide grin that made me nervous. "That was one hell of a night..."

The way he trailed off, his gaze staring absently at the wall as we walked, had my imagination going crazy. What the hell had happened? Did I even _want_ to know?

I squeezed Edward's hand, and he tore his gaze away from his thoughts and looked down into my face. He smiled at me.

MeeMee banged the front door open, the wood hitting her pile of luggage that she had tossed there when she had entered the house. I shook my head at the sight and straightened the pile so it at least looked neat until we decided where she would be sleeping. Or if she'd go home that night when we returned.

I rolled my eyes at the thought; she was too stubborn to leave so soon.

"What?" Edward asked, taking in my expression.

"MeeMee," I sighed, letting him lead me out the door.

"What about me?" she asked, leaning against my car door. At least it was the backseat, so she wasn't trying to steal shotgun. "Talking about what a beautiful woman I grew up to be? How sweet and gentle I am?" she continued with a giggle.

"What else?" Edward cut in with a grin, opening her door for her after I unlocked the car. "You're such a lovely young lady, after all, my dear."

"Oh, he _is_ charming, Bella," she told me, accepting the hand he offered to help her into her seat. "He's a keeper if you ask me."

He smiled as he assisted me into my seat as well. "Is he?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, and he grinned wickedly.

"Oh, I am, Bella. You're never going to be able to get rid of me now, so you might as well give in," he said with a smile, settling into the driver's seat. I took a moment to look around me. I guessed that I was going to be the navigator in my own car. _When had he taken the keys?_

Although I was shocked that he had managed to pilfer them without my knowledge, I couldn't say I minded. I noticed that Edward was sexy when he drove. The intense focus he had on the road, the subtle play of muscles in his forearms as he gripped the wheel so carefully, his firm grasp on the gear shift...

I cleared my throat.

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing that I wasn't planning on giving up on you again either," I replied to his earlier joke. My emotions made the words come out much more seriously than intended, and I thanked whatever gods were out there that MeeMee kept her mouth closed.

"Ah, my Bella..." Edward sighed, putting the car in drive. "I never once gave up on having a life with you..."

"I told you he gave damn good answers, Bella," MeeMee whispered from the backseat.

Edward chuckled. "I speak nothing but the truth."

"Good," I said, looking out my window to see the beautiful scenery flying by.

"You won't regret putting your trust in him, Bella," came the annoying but adorable voice from the back seat. She knew me too well not to acknowledge the trust issued I'd developed over the years. "He's worth it."

"Yes, I'll be sure to make it worth your while," Edward agreed simply, pulling my hand from my lap to kiss the back of it softly, convincing me of his honesty.

"With your entirely dishonorable intentions?" I asked in a low voice, lightly scratching my nails at the base of his neck. "I look forward to that."

"Mm hm, as do I," he said, licking his lips lightly.

MeeMee cleared her throat in the backseat. I was just glad that she had kept her running commentary to a minimum so far.

"And maybe a couple honorable ones thrown in as well. I could make an honest woman out of you," he added in a serious voice, leading my hand down to rest with his on the gear shift. He fingered my ring again.

I took several deep breaths, willing myself not to assume anything. We didn't even live on the same coast, and we hadn't even decided on a label for our relationship yet. He couldn't really be suggesting what I thought he was...

I took too long to answer, and Edward changed the subject, asking me if I'd ever been to the Boardwalk before.

"No," I told him. "We've spent all of our California lives either in LA or San Diego. You?"

"A couple times when I was going to UC Berkeley," he said, and I felt bad about the forced cheer in his voice. Maybe he actually _was_ trying to imply something, and he thought I was saying no by not answering?

"Oh..." I said, not really having anything to say to that.

An awkward silence sat in the car that even MeeMee wasn't willing to break. Edward reached for the radio dial, but I stopped him.

"I don't mind honorable intentions," I said as casually as I could.

"You don't?" he asked, and MeeMee clapped ecstatically from her seat.

"I told you she wouldn't," she supplied from the back seat. "Bella's a true romantic under all that hopelessness."

"Bella," he whispered, glancing over at me as he drove. "Bella, my love, there's nothing wrong with a little bit of hope. I've kept it inside me, and now look where we are."

"And where is that?" I whispered back, as if hushed tones could keep my sister from interfering with the conversation.

"We're happy, love," he told me, a soft smile on his face as he watched the road. "We're completely and undeniably _happy_ right now."

"Damn good answers," MeeMee whispered loudly before continuing in a normal voice. "So Jacob had initially called to check up on my school work when he told me about the fight..."

I groaned loudly. This would be a long drive, even being as _happy_ as I was.

* * *

**I wrote a rec for "Earthquake!" by Thallium81 for The Fictionators a bit ago. Be sure to check it out. Both the rec AND the story, of course. :D**

**And you might want to put me on author alert... This story only has about five chapters left, and y'all will want to know when I post the prequel for this story, yes? I mean, you'll want to know first hand what happened in that fist fight Edward had with Jake, right? ;)**

**Follow me on Twitter (.) com (/) MuffNbutter. I tell y'all where I'm at in my writing, as well as a lot of random things about me and my cat, Bruce Wayne. :P**

**Leave me some pre-birthday love in the form of a review. I turn 21 on Sunday, and the only thing I'd like more than another raspberry lemon drop martini is to know your thoughts on the chapter, lol. :D  
**

**Much Love,**

**~MuffN.**


End file.
